Solace Kids 2-Rory's Revenge, Echo's Song
by FreeformFay72
Summary: It's been about two years since Echo was kidnapped, and Aurora Solace is getting frustrated. She's trying to find her sister, the people who took her sister, and when she does... Echo is tired. Tired of running, tired of being afraid, tired of missing her family. Nico just wants his family to stay together, and to keep his kids safe. And his daughter to come home.
1. Reckless

"Aurora Avalon Solace, second oldest daughter of Nico and Will Solace, and Megara Stoll, twin of Anastasia Maria Solace, younger sister of Echo Lark Solace and older half-sister of Riley Arthur Stoll." I introduced myself, "And this is my sword that's pointed at your delicate little throat, so I'd be very careful answering my questions."

The creature nodded, eyes narrowed at me.

"Now, first question, where's my sister?"

The creature hissed lightly.

I pressed the tip against its throat, "Didnt I just tell you to be careful how you answer? Lets try again, where is my sister Anastasia?"

The monsters gave flicked to a closet.

I nodded, "Closet, Freddy."

Freddy the skeleton went over and opened it.

Ana tumbled out, "Thank goodness, it was getting a little stuffy in there. Soundproof, too."

"Glad you're okay." I said dryly, "Now, second question, have you seen Echo Solace, Gareth Valdez, and Riley Stoll?"

The monster hesitated.

I tilted my head, "Have you seen a group of three legacies, who go by Echo, Gareth, and Riley? Gareth is the oldest, Riley the youngest?"

The monster nodded slowly, "But not the last names."

Ana's wondered if Echo and Gareth had decided on fake names to keep ahead of their enemies.

I nodded my agreement with that thought, "What did they go by?"

"Echo Payne, Gareth Onyx, and Riley Steele." The monster growled.

I nodded, "Thanks a bunch, I do have to kill you so that you cant tell anyone else what you've just told me. You understand, right?"

The monster looked more resigned, "Just not the throat."

I dipped my head and ran it through so that it would die quickly, then stepped back as it disintegrated. "First lead we've had in two years."

Ana nodded, "We better get home. Papa will have dinner ready. We'll have to hope Mel covered for us well enough."

"Would have been faster if you hadn't gotten grabbed." I folded my arms.

"Wouldn't have been grabbed if you hadn't run ahead. Besides, it worked out for the best. We now have a lead to give Papa." She flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder. "We could argue all day, but we need to get back."

I sighed, "Right. Thanks guys." I dismissed the skeletons and grabbed Ana's hand. I pulled us through the shadows and into the kitchen of our home.

Papa was waiting, looking furious. Mr. and Mrs. Valdez were there, looking uncomfortable.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" Papa growled.

I bit my lip, "I was thinking that I got a lead on Echo and the others. The first in two years."

Calypso gasped, stepping forward slightly, "You…"

Papa still looked angry, "You directly disobeyed me!"

"Papa, please! Echo and Gareth and Riley passed through Morgan County, Colorado less than a week ago!" Ana broke in before he could start yelling.

I nodded, "They're going by different names. Echo Payne, Gareth Onyx, and Riley Steele."

"You could have been kidnapped!" Papa yelled, "What would your Dad and I do if we lost you two as well?!"

I swallowed hard, determined not to be brought to tears by his broken gaze, the tremble in his voice, the fear in the tears in his eyes.

He slowly shook his head, "You're grounded."

I felt my eyes widen, "What? But I just got the first lead in who knows how long!"

"By directly disobeying me!" He gave her a glare that warned her not to argue further. "I will look into it, but you are grounded. Your father and I will discuss the details of your punishment later."

I opened my mouth to argue again, but Ana gripped my wrist and sent me an image of the clock.

Dang. It was nine here. Stupid time zones. No wonder the Valdez were over. No wonder Papa was so angry.

Ana squeezed once more, "We're sorry, Papa. Really."

He nodded slightly, "You better eat before you go to bed." His voice was passive, guarded.

He went into the living room with Leo and Calypso, probably to talk over the news.

I went to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of pasta, not bothering to heat it up, "This sucks. Why can't we help?"

"Probably because it does involve Echo." Ana replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you know why. You're just asking because you're upset about being in trouble. Besides, is it anything we don't deserve. We got separated and it could have ended very badly. I know you take me so that you aren't going alone…but…I'm not skilled enough in fighting to help you. I'm done, Aury."

I looked at her, feeling somewhat betrayed, "Stace, I need you to come with me. Have my back, how much more trouble would I get in if Dad or Papa found out I was going alone? And what if I get hurt? I need you there."

"You'll have to find someone else to go with you, or something else to do to help. I'm sorry, Aury, but that's the way it is. You know I hate being in trouble, and what we've been doing is asking for trouble. You're the lady of death, I'm…like…the opposite."

"Life? That's actually pretty accurate. Have you told Dad and Papa about your…gift?"

Ana shook her head, "Not exactly. They knew I could sense when people were pregnant, but I don't think they know about the whole…sensing lives thing. It's getting…stronger." She shook her head, "I'm starting to be able to sense their health. I can tell how many people are in a building."

I didn't respond, I knew her gifts scared her. That my gifts scared her. We were two sides of one coin, life and death. The newest oracle had told them so.

As if oracles weren't scary enough.

I sat down at the table, "But…if you don't help me…how am I supposed to get back at them?"

"Some things are more important than revenge, Aury." Ana said in a surprisingly sharp voice. "Like our family. We're already broken as it is. Just…drop it, Rory."

I sat down, feeling defeated.

—

"Echo, wake up, it's time to move."

I rubbed my eyes, and looked up at Gareth, "Past time more like." I said once I saw how dark it was outside.

"Riley's knee was bugging him, so I wanted to take care of that before we started moving. He's okay now." Gareth explained.

I nodded, getting up and gathering my stuff, "We better hurry. We've stayed here too long."

"Gypsy is scouting a route."

I nodded.

Gypsy was a half-blood daughter of Hermes that we had helped out a month ago, and she had been helping us in return ever since. She trusted Gareth, which was pretty big for her. She didn't seem to trust anyone. She had finally warmed up to me about a week into traveling with us. She was good at finding the right routes.

Gareth led the way outside, where Riley was keeping watch.

I kissed Riley's forehead, "Hey, little brother."

"Hey, we ready to go?" He asked, taking my hand.

Gareth nodded, "Yeah." He muttered a spell, then started off down a path of sorts.

We followed.

When we had first started this never-ending game of Hide and Seek, we had been guided by a phoenix that I could see. But sometime around the sixth month, we finally got ahead of our pursuers and the phoenix stopped showing up. Now it only appeared when we were in serious trouble, so I was grateful whenever we could go somewhere without me seeing it.

We caught up to Gypsy quickly, which was unusual.

She was just standing in a sort of clearing, staring blankly into the woods.

"Gyps?" Gareth whispered, going over and touching her shoulder.

She jumped and seemed to notice us finally, but she looked shaken, and her gaze was pulled back toward the spot in the woods. "I have to go."

"So…"

"No…I have to leave you guys. I've put you in danger." Gypsy said, "Something has changed. I'm the best one to find out what. I'll find you again when I do. Meet in Nebraska, one month, I'll find you."

"Whoa, Gypsy, slow down." Gareth caught her hand, "What happened?"

She glanced at all of us, "My father appeared."

Riley murmured an "uh-oh" and squeezed my hand.

Gypsy nodded sharply, "I have to leave. He didn't know I was traveling with you, for some reason. But he said he would be watching over my travels, so I have to leave."

I closed my eyes, silently sending a prayer to both my grandfathers to keep us safe. For some reason, I didn't think my prayers were going through. It had been forever since I had been able to do any sort of offering. Could it really be bad if any of the gods knew where they were?

Gareth was talking quietly with Gypsy, but stopped, "Echo? What do you think?"

I opened my eyes, and felt a fist close around my stomach, "I think we need to move. The phoenix is back."

Riley and Gareth looked alarmed.

Gypsy fixed her gaze on me, "Run safely, Echo." Then she kissed Gareth's cheek and dashed off, quickly disappearing into the forest.

I pulled Riley in the other direction, toward the phoenix.

Gareth reluctantly followed.

—

"Nico, it's still the first bit of information we've had in…so long."

"They disobeyed us getting it." Nico replied firmly. "If we don't stick to our rules, then they'll try and get away with worse things."

Will sighed, "I know, I just…it's like there's hope…they were alive…and I know that we knew that already…but…"

Nico could see his husband was trying desperately to hold it all together. There was relief and frustration and a whole mix of emotions that had both of them spinning. So, he nuzzled his face into Will's neck, "Rory's getting reckless. She…gods help us, she reminds me of me."

Will nodded, "Bit more cheerful."

Nico gently bit Will's neck as punishment.

"Watch it, you just bit at my carotid artery."Will turned his head and managed to catch Nico's lips in a brief kiss. "So, what do we ground them from? Activities outside the house? It's not like they have any technology that we could take away. We could give them more chores."

Nico sighed, "Straight to school, straight home. They're twelve, they shouldn't be running around the country."

"Um…you realize that half of the half-bloods we know were running around the country at twelve years old?"

"They aren't half-bloods." Nico argued.

"Technically they are. All of our kids. Because they had half-blood parents. So, they're technically double-quarter-blood but that the same thing." Will ranted in a good-natured tone.

Nico sighed, "When did we get so old?"

"Hey now."

"Seriously, Will, I was twenty-three when Echo was born. Now…I'm thirty-seven. We're both about to hit forty and we lost two years with our daughter…"

They were both quiet, thinking about Echo, wondering where she was. They had taught her to pray to the gods, but considering their fathers were on the lookout for her prayers and they hadn't heard anything, and even Hermes admitted that he hadn't seen any trace of his grandson, it was hard to think that she was out there in her right mind.

"Have you talked to Travis lately?"

Nico nodded, "Teachers lounge, he's unabashedly determined to be hopeful for their return. He still isn't sleeping regularly, but he keeps things running. He mentioned something about finding a clue to who it might have been that took the kids. But, you know the Stolls."

"Secretive bunch," Will pulled the covers up so that they at least covered his legs, and Nico pulled them over his own.

"There's one thing that I don't understand." Nico said, getting himself comfortable with Will as his pillow.

"What's that?"

Nico took the hand that was resting lightly on his chest, "Why hasn't Echo used either of the skeleton fighter charms we gave her?"

"You're assuming she still has them." Will reminded him. "And that she was wearing them."

"She was. I remember. She rarely ever wore different earrings."

"Well, if she does have them, then maybe there hasn't been a fight that has needed her to use either of them. If she doesn't, then…there's your answer." Will yawned.

"Did you hear that that Linus kid has been officially announced missing?"

"Weren't he and Melina Jackson dating?"

"Not yet, but they were definitely flirting. Not in an obnoxious way, but more like playful banter and always hanging out together." Nico chewed the inside of his cheek for a couple moments, "Melina's been acting strange for days. Percy was telling us that she had been acting out, saying that Linus was in danger and that she had to help him. They forced her to stay."

Will shook his head, "Not a good idea."

"Not particularly. Now that he's been announced missing…"

"Percy's afraid she'll go looking for him."

"He's more afraid of what will happen to her when she does. She won't even talk to Annabeth, apparently. Called her a hypocrite."

Will gave Nico a quizzical look.

"Mel's seventeen, Annabeth told her that she wasn't about to be running around the country searching for a missing guy no matter how much she liked him."

Will snorted, "I could have told her how that would backfire. She was sixteen when she did the same thing."

"Exactly, so now Percy and Nolan are playing referees. But apparently Nolan did tell Percy that they should have let Melina go." Nico could tell by Will's hand that his husband was falling asleep. He was so used to this routine, talking about stuff until Will accidentally drifted off, then listening to the sound of Will's heartbeat, feel the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Probably because now she'll just leave without their permission…" Will drifted off as he said it.

But it caught in Nico's mind.

Melina was incredibly intelligent, she had a perfect balance of both of her parents. But one thing she had inherited from Percy was the way she made friends. Friends that would cover for her, if she were planning to go find Linus. And of course, her and her brother would have planned her search together, Nolan was an excellent planner and they were very close. As close as the twins.

Percy had said that Melina was going to Kelsey Monaghan's house for a sleepover and driving herself home in the morning.

Nico had seen her walking away from school alone.

He grabbed his phone and called Percy.

"Hello?" Percy sounded like he had been laughing.

"It's Nico, you better ask Nolan about Melina's sleepover."

Percy paused, "Why? Nolan, come here." He called the last part away from the phone.

"Because she called Annabeth a hypocrite, Percy."

Percy was silent, then he let out a string of curses in ancient Greek, "What is she thinking?"

"What was Annabeth thinking when she scoured the country looking for you? Come on, Percy. She's just like you two. She never gives up on the people she cares about. We're lucky she hasn't gone searching for Echo, Gareth, and Riley. The only reason she didn't was because Linus and Nolan convinced her not to. She's determined." Nico said, shaking his head.

Percy swore again, "I better go."

"Let me know what happened in the morning."

"Okay." He hung up.

Nico set his phone aside, and slipped out of Will's embrace to go check on the twins. He just needed to see that they were there.

Ana was either asleep or trying to sleep.

Rory was at her desk, bent over her books and notebooks. "Papa?" She didn't even glance to see if it was actually him.

He went in, grabbing the extra chair and pulling it over by the desk, "Aurora."

"I'm angry. So angry." A tear hit her notebook.

"About?"

"Why Echo?" She asked, "All she wanted was to see us happy, and they took her. They took her. I want to hurt them."

Nico put an arm around her and pulled her head to his shoulder, "I know. I do too. But you aren't going to hurt them by being reckless and endangering yourself like you did this afternoon. Hurting them, finding your sister and the others…that has to be something that is done safely. Otherwise you stand to lose more than what you would gain. Do you understand?"

"What am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait? I can't." She clenched her fists.

Nico smoothed her hair, "You want to help."

"Please, Papa. Please. I want to hurt them."

Nico remembered his father telling him how children of Hades had trouble letting go of grudges. He knew he had struggled with it, for a long time. He didn't know how to help Aurora, though. "How did Ana do on your trip?"

Aurora didn't answer right away, she pulled away and glanced at his face. "Are you going to get mad?"

Nico knew it was bad when she had to ask that. He took a deep breath, calming himself, "What happened?"

Rory looked at the ground, "We got separated and monster took her. I got her back, though. She was fine."

Nico closed his eyes, "Rory…"

"I know. Reckless." She turned back to her desk. "I just…miss Echo. And Declan."

Nico nodded. He picked her up and carried her to her bed, "It'll be better in the morning. Promise. I'll make your favorite."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Love you, Papa."

"Love you too, darling." He tucked her in, then went and turned off her desk lamp, and went back to cuddle with Will.

 **AN: Someone asked if the people who kidnapped Echo were the same as those who kidnapped Cassie. They aren't. Hope you guys are excited for this next part of the series!**


	2. Somber Song

Ana was getting on my last nerve with her flirting. Mercury was oblivious to her attentions, and Nolan was almost laughing at her obvious attempts at flirting with his best friend.

James finally listed his head from the book he had dropped his face into about five minutes ago, "Hey, don't you play guitar, Rory?"

"Yeah, I've been taking lessons for quite a while." I responded, wondering why he brought it up.

"Think you could help me with my music project? I need another guitarist."

"Sure thing," I shrugged, "What kind of project is it?"

He shifted, looking suddenly reluctant as everyone was listening. "Um…a song I wrote. The lyrics are a mess, but I've almost got instruments down."

"I didn't know you were that into music, man." Mercury said, truly intrigued.

James shrugged, "I just picked it up a little while ago."

"He's really good, too." His sister Enya sat down in the only open seat. "He's learned three instruments in the past two and a half years."

I was impressed. The only person I had known who could do that was Echo, and she still preferred the piano. "Yeah, we can go do that now, if you want."

He nodded, "Yeah, that'll be good. Finn and Meave went home early because of doctors appointments."

Nolan glanced at the others, "Mind if I join you? Looks like they're talking about art class." He wasn't doing great in that class, so it was a bit of a sore subject for him.

James shrugged, "Fine by me. Any word from Melina?"

Melina had gone searching for Linus last Friday, and her parents had been looking for her and trying to contact her ever since.

Nolan hesitated, "A brief Iris message at lunch today. She has a lead and she's following it. And she's alive. That's important. Dad was kind of upset that he didn't message him or mom. Grandma and Grandpa are coming tomorrow."

"At least she contacted you." I said softly.

He took my hand, "I heard you found a lead."

I nodded, "Papa investigated it with Travis, but the trail disappears where it starts. Still, it's better than the silence. Better than Papa going down to the underworld every week to make sure none of them have shown up there."

James shook his head, "It's hard to believe that they would stay away for so long."

"Mom says they're probably protecting us, or something." Nolan gave my hand a squeeze.

"Considering they're going by false names, I'd say there's something going on and we haven't even scratched the surface." I let go of Nolan's hand and went into the music room. I grabbed one of the guitars. "I'm not as good of a musician as Echo."

James shrugged, "Is anyone? She sang like a freakin' angel."

I smiled, "True, she could rock just about any genre. We don't do music hour on Saturdays anymore. It just makes Ana cry. And Dad would sit at the piano and touch the keys, but never play them." I checked that the guitar was properly tuned.

Nolan shook his head, "It feels wrong. Why would they even take her? What gifts did she have?"

"That's the thing…when it happened, Echo hadn't shown any sort of power. She wasn't a healer like Dad, and she wasn't gifted in music in a godly way. She was just really good because she loved it and she put effort into it." I tweaked the E-string.

James gave me a sheet of music, and sat at the piano with a sheet for himself.

I looked it over for a moment, "You…you really wrote this?"

"Uh, yeah. We'll see how it goes. Do you need to try it first?"

I glanced through the piece, "No, it's pretty comprehensive. You even have the chord transition methods specified. Ooh, let my see about that part." There was a small section with some difficult fingering. I went through it a couple times, wondering how we had never known of his love for music. Echo had probably known, she was a music nut herself. But then again, his sister had said two and half years. Three instruments. And he had written this, which meant he had taken some sort of lesson in musical composition. He was more advanced than Echo. Must have been the brainiac genes from his father, not that Cassie wasn't smart too, she had attended some schools for the insanely intelligent, it was just more likely that some of this stemmed from his grandmother, Athena.

"I think I've got it now."

"Alright, we'll try it once through, don't worry about messing up." He said, then started the piano part.

I slowly shook my head, impressed with all of this. He had always been quiet, maybe a little withdrawn, but this was incredible.

I managed to play through with only a few mistakes, and at the end, I just sort of sat back. Stunned.

James was scribbling on a sheet of paper, "The eighth measure was a little rough…maybe if it was an A minor instead of a solid A it would give it more of a full sound…" He muttered as he scribbled notes.

I shook my head again, or maybe I never stopped, and started playing the guitar part through again.

James stopped scribbling, glancing over for a moment, and watching, then went back to scribbling with even more vigor.

I glanced at Nolan, but his face was unreadable, lost in thought. It's what I got for hanging out with two descendants of Athena. Always so lost in thought.

James grabbed a violin, "Can you start from the third measure?"

I nodded, feeling a little confused. How the heck was a violin supposed to fit in with the song we were playing.

Apparently, beautifully.

When we finished even Nolan looked impressed.

"James, I had no idea you could play the violin." Our teacher, who was also technically my half uncle, Austin Lake said, smiling. "I knew you played piano, guitar, and the drums, but not that you played violin."

James shoulders rose and fell sharply, and he busied himself putting the violin away.

"When did you start playing?"

"Um…about five minutes ago." James shrugged, "I've been watching lessons online, so I know the chords and the notes." He was scribbling on that paper again.

Uncle Austin looked surprised, "Really?"

James nodded.

I could see the gear turning in Uncle Austin's head. He was thinking that James must be gifted with music. Naturally gifted, since he didn't have any connection to Apollo.

James was in his own world, suddenly oblivious to our existing.

I bit my lip, glancing at Uncle Austin who was frowning as he thought, then James, then Nolan who looked like he was in sort of a daze.

I played a dissonant chord, something I would do to bug Echo.

All three looked at me, startled.

"Yeah, I'm still here and y'all are still being weird." I set the guitar aside.

James grabbed the sheet music and glanced at the clock, "Shoot, I have to get home. Thanks, Rory." He darted out of the classroom before Uncle Austin could stop him.

I shook my head, "I didn't even know that James liked music."

"Of course he does, he had a huge crush on Echo. That's why he started taking piano lessons." Nolan shrugged.

"Echo? My Echo?" Gosh that was weird to think. Echo had always had a crush on Gareth. It did make sense now that I thought about it, though. He had always talked just a little more with Echo than anyone else.

Nolan led the way out of the classroom, "Who else? He liked music before he had a crush on her, but after he really looked into it. Something to talk about, you know?"

I stopped, chewing my lip as I gazed down the hall, "I should get home. I'm still grounded. Papa said we had to be home by four."

"I'll walk you, my Dad has already left, looking for Mel probably. Besides, I'm supposed to hang at your place until they pick me up." He rolled his eyes, "They always forget that I'm 15. Honestly, I won't be surprised if they forget my sixteenth birthday."

"Better than being twelve and practically useless." I closed a locker door with a slam.

"You're not useless."

I shrugged, "Thanks for trying, anyway."

—

"Faster!" Gareth hurried us, sounding worried.

We had been running, for at least an hour now. The phoenix moved ahead of them at a constant rate, and I was scared for the first time in months. Gareth had to carry Riley, who had twisted his bad knee.

I leaped over a tree, "Over there! That cave."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Go!"

They ran to the cave and I led them to the back, into a tunnel, where the phoenix rested.

Gareth and Riley did their best to breath quietly, and we all sat as still as possible.

I closed my eyes for a moment to gain control of my own breathing.

Gareth muttered something and scratched a rune into the stone with his pencil. It glowed green briefly, then faded out. He met my eyes in the dark, and then carefully peeked around the corner of the cave.

Footsteps echoed off the cave walls and all three of us held our breath.

"It's a dead end and it's empty. They must have thrown a stone in here or something to throw us off."

I kept a tight grip on Riley's hand. It had been way too close.

"You're sure?" A deeper voice growled.

"Positive, sir. They're not in there."

"And the other group, did they catch up with the other boy we saw?"

"No sir, a couple of them got shot before they could get within a hundred yards."

There was a grunt, "An archer, great."

"A son of Apollo if I'm not mistaken. He might be the nuisance that we've been trying to squash."

There was a howl in the woods.

"Wolves? This time of day?"

"We'd better get out of here before we get eaten." The deeper voice growled.

We heard them leaving, but we didn't dare move or breathe too loudly for the next fifteen minutes as the wolves seemed to get closer.

The phoenix didn't seem to think they were a threat though, and it had always kept us away from predators.

I was just trying to figure out how I could suddenly see so much better.

Gareth and Riley were staring at me.

"Echo, you're glowing." Riley said.

"I am not—" I saw that light was in fact emanating from me, and it suddenly died.

Gareth made a clicking sound, "You were saying, hermana?"

I stared at my hands, even though I couldn't see in the sudden darkness. "Oh, this is not good. What if I start glowing while we're running in the night? What if I get us all killed?"

"You won't." Riley said, hugging me tightly.

Gareth looked around, "If the phoenix has stopped moving, then I think we should make camp here. I doubt they'll come back here."

I nodded, "I'm going to check around outside, see if I can find some fresh food."

Gareth nodded, "I think it's safe enough to start a fire, but I want to scout out the area and get some wood. Riley, you set up your bed. You're safe back here, I've put up a barrier."

Riley nodded, "Okay, be careful."

"We will." I kissed his cheek, then cautiously left the cave. There was no sign of our quarry.

Gareth shook his head, "Even the wolves have gone." He glanced around, "Stay within shouting distance."

I nodded and started looking around, stepping carefully. It was still best that we be as quiet as possible. I consulted my book, something Riley had knicked from a store for us. We would have bought it if the store owner hadn't been so awful. Anyway, it was a book of edible and medicinal plants in the Great Lakes region, something that proved useful time and again because they always ended up around this area in the summer.

Finally, I found some wild leeks. I dug up the bulbs. They weren't fantastic, but they were still food. Then I found some Indian Pipe. Some White Pine needles that we could use for tea. It was the Black Cherry tree that was most disappointing. There wouldn't be fruits for another two months. That was the trouble with spring. I missed school.

"Echo, I found some gooseberries. They aren't ripe, but doesn't that book say that they're edible when they're green?" Gareth had a load of firewood in his arms.

"It does. Where?"

He nodded for me to follow him, and led me to a thicket.

I stopped him from continuing to walk, "Don't walk on the morels."

He glanced down, "You're sure that's what those are?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. I picked one and cut it in half. "Hollow all the way through. Don't you trust me anymore?"

"They're just so big. I've never seen them that big."

"Well, that just means we're eating fairly well tonight." Echo smiled. "Leeks and morel mushrooms. What food do we have left in our packs?"

"I think we still have some rice. Some sugar, and salt." He started backing away, "I need to drop off this load, then I'll get another. Let me know if you need help gathering this stuff."

I nodded, going through my bag, "If you finish collecting firewood before I get back, can you look through our stuff, see what we have for food. We might have to make a trip to town."

Gareth snorted, "That can't go wrong."

"Some things are necessary." I said. I had a mesh bags from the onions we had bought a couple months back. I had kept it in case we did run across morels. I remembered Grover Underwood instructing us to use mesh bags so that the spores could spread through the forest. Telling us if we took care of nature, it would take care of us.

Something needed to take care of us.

—

Nico buttoned Will's shirt, "Shut up, the girls will be home any second now. You're a mess."

Will groaned and kept kissing Nico's neck, "They won't come home until the very last minute. They are grounded, after all."

Nico gently pushed him away, but smiled as Will just came back closer. "You must have taken some shower. I don't think you could take your hands off me if you tried."

Will kissed him, passionately.

"Dad, Papa! We're home! Two minutes to spare!" Ana's voice was way too cheerful.

Nico pulled away just a couple inches, "We better get out there."

"Why? They're old enough to feed themselves." Will kissed him again, then pressed his forehead against Nico's. "I just need you here. Right next to me."

Nico knew something was wrong, "What happened today?"

"Nothing…" Will evaded by kissing Nico's neck.

Nico grabbed Will's hair and pulled his head away from his neck. "Don't even think about doing that."

Will sighed, "Lizzie Cornwall, the little girl that had leukemia."

"She died?" Nico asked, taking Will's face in his hands.

Will nodded, "This morning. They wouldn't listen. They didn't see that the treatments weren't actually working. Wouldn't admit that they weren't."

Nico shook his head, "I'll make sure the girls leave us alone for the evening. I think we're a little overdue for some private time."

Will nodded a bit, "Nico?"

"Yeah, sunshine?"

"I love you."

Nico looked at Will, "I love you, too. I'll be right back. You be ready to take those clothes back off."

Will grinned at him and sat down.

Nico ducked out to go check on the girls, "Hey, it's get your own dinner. Your dad and I are having the evening to ourselves. How was school?"

"James can play three instruments." Rory said, shaking her head.

Nolan just sort of waved, "My parents are picking me up later."

Nico nodded.

"My art teacher hates me, and I'm failing." Ana groaned over her sketchbook.

Nico grinned and kissed her dramatic little head, "I'm sure. It doesn't look that bad, honey."

"My chickadee looks like a duck, Papa, it's bad."

Nico slowly shook his head, "Art just isn't for some people."

"Tell that to the teacher side of you." She grumbled.

He looked at Rory.

She shrugged, "Nothing to report, though if Mrs. Powers says that I pulled a prank in the library, I've been framed."

Nolan groaned, "Not the library!"

"I just said I've been framed. I wasn't joking, I know who did it."

Nico shook his head, "And I will remember that when we find out what the prank is tomorrow. Anything else important?"

"Nope."

"I'm good."

"Alright, then I love you, we'll say goodnight later and make sure he went home." Nico kissed both of his daughters' cheeks, and hurried back to his husband.


	3. Offerings

I elbowed Ana, "Hey, have you finished math yet?"

"No, I'm stuck on problem eight."

I glanced over, then snapped under Nolan's nose, "Hey, can you help Ana?"

He looked up and nodded, "Sure thing, though why don't you help him?"

Ana and I shook our heads.

"Usually ends in a screaming match." I shrugged, "It's best if we don't disturb our dads."

Nolan smiled and got up, standing beside Ana and looking at the math problems. He started carefully explaining everything.

I moved back toward my history homework, but I had this weird feeling in my gut. I didn't like how close Nolan was to Ana as he helped her with her math. I wanted him away from her.

Ana gave me a sideways glance, a smirk on her face.

 _Shut up._

She grinned _, or what?_

 _You know what, don't make me spell it out._

 _Since when do you like Nolan?_

 _I don't know, now stop smiling before he asks why you're so amused._

"Does that make sense?" Nolan asked.

Ana nodded a bit.

"Alright, try it out and ask if you need more help."

She nodded again, glancing at me, trying so hard not to grin. _You like him, you really like him._

"I said shut up!" I hissed out loud.

She started giggling.

Nolan glanced between us, "Something I should know, or should I pretend I heard nothing."

"Pretend you heard nothing." I glared at Ana.

She just grinned, and continued working on her math homework.

Nolan nodded slowly, "Alright, then." He went back to writing his essay.

I let the silence stretch for a while, not wanting to let on that we were talking about him. Or that…ugh. I had a crush on him. I had a freaking crush on him. He was one of my closest friends. And three years older than me.

 _So?_

 _Get out of my head._

 _Stop thinking so loudly._

 _We just had to be twins._

 _Dad said to blame our mother._

 _Of course, because she's already dead and our frustration becomes null and void_. I wrote the last sentence for my history paper and set it aside, shaking my head. I put my mind toward the Echo situation. The people that took her had to know something about Echo that we didn't. That or she was just an extra that they picked up.

"Rory? You look like you're about to kill someone." Nolan said, concern plain in his voice.

"Hmm? Oh, I was trying to think why anyone would want to kidnap Echo. I mean, there's the obvious reasons why someone would kidnap a girl, but they also kidnapped Gareth and Riley, so they probably didn't have that in mind. And it was targeted. I mean, three demigods is too much of a coincidence, so there's a magic element to it all." Which made me think about the monster that didn't attack us in Hawaii. "In Hawaii…you and Echo had a dream. The same dream."

"The phoenix." He shrugged, "Yeah, apparently I slipped into her dream. It's a mind thing. I do it sometimes. Slip into people's minds. I don't know how and sometimes I really wish I hadn't." He shuddered.

"Slip into one of your parents' minds?"

He nodded, "Traumatized. Officially. What about it?"

"Did you guys ever tell the adults?"

He shook his head, "Well, I asked my mom about it. She just told me she didn't know much about the phoenix. Told me to ask Chiron. Forgot to. Don't know if Echo ever said anything to anyone."

I went and got the laptop, "Guess it's time to look back into it."

Nolan set aside his assignment and moved to sit next to me, "I doubt if you'll find much online."

"But I have to start somewhere. Doubt you remember anything about your research."

"Symbol of regeneration and the cycle of life. Also symbolic of the sun. Sometimes stood for Helios. Greek or Egyptian Helios, take your pick."

"There's an Egyptian Helios?"

"According to the world wide web." He shrugged, "Steel trap." He tapped his head.

I shook my head, "Okay, how about random kidnappings where the police have no leads?"

"Because our parents totally haven't looked into that?"

I shrugged, "I just need to see for myself."

He nodded, "Alright."

—~~—

"But I don't like mushrooms." Riley pouted. It was a sure sign that he was tired, more than just physically. Gareth and I would have trouble getting him to sleep.

I glanced at the phoenix, then back to my little half-brother, "It's what we have, Riley. I'll give you some of my rice and take some of your mushrooms. But this is a good source of vitamins for us. They have vitamin D which we all need, plus iron and vitamin B. The wild leeks are like onions, so there's some flavor to our food for once. Plus they have vitamin C and A." I sighed, "We're doing our best to just stay alive. Please eat your mushrooms."

"You found wild leeks? No wonder it smells so good." Gareth set another stack of firewood down. "Is it ready?"

I nodded and handed him his bowl of it. "And there are some mushrooms and and leeks leftover. However, we're out of rice." I gave Riley some of my rice and took some of his mushrooms.

Gareth nodded, "Alright, I think we're about twenty miles from any town. We're in some sort of state park. We shouldn't stay more than one night. But the money will be an issue. We only have a little bit left from when that farmer payed me to help him split wood for a week. We've saved a little bit by stealing a couple things here and there. But I don't think we can get away with too much."

"Not to mention we're all pretty uncomfortable stealing."

"I wish we had sent Gypsy to get supplies before she split."

I nodded, taking note that Riley was suffering through the mushrooms. I'd let him have my share of some of the gooseberries I had collected.

"Other than that, we have about a cup of flour, some salt, a couple sauce packets from that Taco bell we stopped in." Gareth sat back to go over his mental list as he chewed and swallowed, "So glad they have bathrooms. Um, we ran out of peanuts and sunflower seeds. Trail mix is gone. We have a couple sugar packets."

"So, basically, we're out of food other than the mushrooms and leeks. I just love spring." Riley said sarcastically.

"I'm glad your dad taught you sarcasm and not us, because otherwise he might blame us." I teased softly, ruffling his hair.

Gareth frowned, "I can always catch us something to eat using magic. But…"

I nodded, "None of us were ever really taught how to skin or gut animals. We've been over this before. We get it. We'd probably lose what little meat we could get from the animal."

He nodded, "Alright, so, tomorrow, we head toward a town, store our stuff somewhere, and head in different directions. Price things out. Re-convene at the spot where we stashed our stuff, and then one of us will go get what we can afford."

"While the other takes Riley to a gas station to see what he can grab?"

He sighed and nodded.

Riley shook his head, "And Dad thought my sticky fingers would cause me trouble. If we time things right at the fast-food places we can go in and grab sauces, or sugar, salt and pepper."

I nodded, "Right." I tapped my foot, "Gar, have you noticed that we know our family would be looking for us, yet all of our prayers seem unanswered?"

He nodded, "I have. I was thinking we would need to give a burnt offering, but we don't have much. Plus there might be some sort of magic that's hiding us and our prayers from the gods. After all, Hermes didn't know we were with Gypsy and Riley is related to him."

Riley frowned, "True, you'd think he'd be able to sense anyone related to him."

I sighed, "Well, guess there's only one way to find out if an offering would catch their attention."

"What would we offer them, Echo? We need most of our food."

I went into his backpack and got the sauce packets, "That's why it will be more powerful if we give some as an offering." I hope.

"Not if we've eaten some first." Riley pointed out.

"That's why I haven't eaten yet, I've been thinking." I tossed the sauce packets and poured some of my food into the fire.

Gareth flinched.

A flash of green went up around all of us.

Gareth started muttering, quickly scribbling runes onto his pants with his finger.

Runes appeared on Riley and me, then faded out.

"They did have a cloaking spell on us. The offering was strong enough that it pierced the spell. I've put protection on us so that the cloaking can't be put on us again." Gareth shook his head, "Now I'm really hungry. Can't believe it took us over a year to figure this out."

I shrugged, "We've been a bit busy."

Riley smiled, "So…you think they can hear us now?"

I smiled, "I have hope."

He nodded, and closed his eyes, mouthing words.

I couldn't bring myself to try a prayer just now. I just focused on eating.

After we finished eating, we poured the leftover food into the thermos that Gareth had nicked from one of our pursuers. That would keep it hot all night, and we'd finish it off in the morning.

Gareth got comfortable, then looked at me, "Hey Echo, how about a song?"

I blinked at him, almost objecting, but then I saw how excited Riley looked. I tried to think of a song that wouldn't make us depressed. Then I remembered a lullaby that Dad would sometimes hum. He had had me learn it when I was little, and I had sung it for Declan.

 _"Dragon tales and the Water is Wide_

 _Pirates sail and lost boys fly_

 _Fish bite moonbeams every night_

 _And I love you_

 _Godspeed little man_

 _Sweet Dreams little man_

 _Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

 _Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)_

 _The rocket racer's all tuckered out_

 _Superman's in pajamas on the couch_

 _Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse_

 _And I love you_

 _Godspeed little man_

 _Sweet Dreams little man_

 _Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

 _Godspeed (Sweet Dreams)_

 _God bless Mommy and matchbox cars_

 _God bless Dad and thanks for the stars_

 _God hears "amen" wherever we are_

 _And I love you_

 _Godspeed little man_

 _Sweet Dreams little man_

 _Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings_

 _Godspeed Godspeed_

 _Godspeed (Sweet Dreams_ )"

—~~—

Will chuckled, "You're such a tease, Di Angelo."

"Hey now, I married you, remember?"

"I remember. You wouldn't let me give any of our kids Di Angelo for a last name." Will kissed down Nico's chest.

That's when Hades and Apollo decided to pay them a visit. In their room. Just, appearing.

"Father?" Nico said, horrified.

Will gave a little yelp at this exclamation, and turned to look. "Both fathers? Oh this isn't good. What's happened? Please tell me she isn't dead."

Apollo looked amused at what they had walked in on, "No, we've just actually had a sense of all three of them for the first time in about two years."

"What?" Nico pushed himself so he was sitting up.

"Briefly, an offering we think. And then Hermes said he was pretty sure there was a prayer from his grandson. We have yet to hear anything personally, but still, I wanted to give you the good news."

"I wanted to as well," Apollo added hastily, "And I did hear something sweet. Melodic."

Will cast a confused look at Nico, but Nico didn't know what Apollo was getting at.

Hades rolled his eyes, "You heard her singing or something?"

"You don't have to be so snippy."

"It's my granddaughter."

"Technically—" Apollo cut himself off when he looked at the fury of Hades. "Well, we've brought the good news. Now we best be going. Oh, I would tell the kids not to continue using the laptop." He disappeared.

Hades nodded to Nico and then turned into shadow.

Nico shook his head, "First word in forever from them. Why were they silent for so long?"

"We'll find out when we see them again. In the meantime, I'll go tell the girls to get off the laptop."

Nico nodded, "Mood officially killed."

"Oh yeah. When both of our fathers walk in on us, there's nothing that could save the mood."

"Well…" Nico smirked.

"Save it for after the girls are in bed, ghost prince." Will gave him a kiss and pulled on some pants and a t-shirt.

 **AN: Song; Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) written by Radney M. Foster.**

 **We're almost to reuniting them...also sorry about the mess on the last chapter. I did go back and fix it. Let me know if I change POV again. I checked the first chapter and I don't think I did it in this chapter, but sometimes things get overlooked. Thanks Calypso728 for letting me know about the mistake!**


	4. Medical Attention

I stared at the mural on my side of the room, a beautiful sunset that Papa had painted before Ana and I were born, and wondered if Hades or Apollo had heard a prayer from Echo yet. It had been a week, after all. I knew Papa had left about fifteen minutes ago, to go talk to his father. Then he would be updating the Valdezs and Travis, who would be here for lunch. A newer Saturday tradition.

"You're thinking so much, that your thoughts leaked into my dreams and woke me up, jerk." Ana muttered through her teeth.

I rolled over to look at her, "Oh please, you've been awake for at least five minutes. Thinking about Mercury."

"He's coming over with his Uncle today."

I propped myself up, "And you aren't already getting ready?"

"I don't want Dad or Papa to realize I have a crush on him. He'd die, if I didn't die of embarrassment first."

"You're trying out for the drama club, right?" I got out of bed, stretching. Looking at my sword. It was a mighty fine day for searching.

"Don't even think about it." Ana warned.

"You joining the drama club?"

"Running off to search for Echo. I told you, you're thinking loudly. If you leave, I will tell Papa."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to. Last thing I need is to get grounded again. Think Mel has contacted her parents yet?"

"Doubt it. She seems pretty content just updating Nolan." Ana started comparing her sun-dresses.

I shook my head, "Mr. Jackson looked so upset."

"Mrs. Jackson isn't much better. I think it's helped that his parents have been visiting, worrying with them and helping them not to worry so much. Reminding them that they got into worse trouble." Ana turned and smirked at me, "Did dad tell you that the Jacksons are coming over as well? And the Valdez's? And the Graces?"

"Let me guess, and the Temples, and the Paces?"

"You catch on quick." She gave me an angelic grin.

I groaned, "Why didn't they tell me?"

"Because they knew you would complain about so many people coming."

"They all want to hug me, and I just want to punch them for touching me." I muttered, dropping back onto my bed.

"They care about you. They're the only extended family we've got."

"Um, what about Aunt Hazel? Sammy and Patrick? Uncle Frank? Any family on our mom's side that we know nothing about?"

"Yeah, yeah, them too." Ana's mind suddenly darted off down a track. Her family history paper. She had found an obscure article about our mother's passing. How the truck driver walked away after accidentally killing five people, and seriously injured eight.

I felt that familiar sense of disgust and anger rise up. I got up and angrily went through my clothes, looking for something my family would deem suitable for company.

"Girls? Better get up and get moving." Dad said through the door. "I have to run down to the office real quick. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, twenty tops. Your papa will be back any minute, and Travis will probably get here soon. He's helping us cook."

I could sense the panic rolling off Ana in waves. "Okay, Dad, I'll make sure Ana's dressed by then."

He laughed.

Ana turned her panicked look on me, "What do I wear?"

"I don't know. Wear your blue dress. Or, jean and and your pink shirt."

She hesitated, "Why the pink shirt and jeans?"

"So you don't look like you're trying too hard? I don't know, it sounds like some sort of advice you would give me." I threw on a decent outfit and grabbed my skull ring.

"That's a cute shirt. I like that blue on you." She said, "You should wear your turtle necklace with it."

"Why?"

"Wasn't it a birthday gift from Nolan?"

I hated her. And loved her. "We aren't even allowed to date until we're sixteen, why would I flirt with one of my best friends?"

"Because sometimes crushes get worse the more we ignore them." She handed me a pair of simple earrings. "If anyone asks, I forced you to dress more nicely. Let me do your hair?"

I sighed, "Simple, this time. Last time I looked like I was going to the ball."

She giggled, "All the guys our age were staring at you. And some of the older guys."

"We're twelve. We don't need guys. We don't need that kind of attention."

"But it's nice to get it sometimes." She threw on her own outfit, did her hair and jewelry in what felt like seconds but looked like it would take at least an hour, and then came and did a sort of high pony-tail/braid combination. "Whoa, that makes you look older."

I nodded, "That's kind of freaky."

"Gorgeous. I'll have to try it later." She smiled, "I love sharing a face with someone."

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go out there and make sure everything is clean. You make my bed?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." I went out into the living room, straightening the pillows to just how Papa liked. Tilting the picture frame to annoy Papa. Putting the embarrassing photos where Papa and Dad wouldn't look so that they wouldn't show them to our friends. Then I opened the door before Travis could knock, "Hey, Papa and Dad aren't here right now but they said you two were…Mercury…why is your hair green?"

He looked miserable, "I got turned into a plant, and now my hair is photosynthetic."

"You mean, you're photosynthetic?"

He nodded, "I've tried dying it. The dye came off. I go outside and I feel refreshed after a while in the sun."

I was grinning, trying not to laugh. "You're a plant person?"

Travis looked pretty amused as well.

Mercury groaned, "This is awful! My dad is never going to stop teasing me about this!"

Travis shook his head, "Nope, he's not."

"And how am I supposed to get a serious job?"

"You're not." I shook my head, starting to laugh.

He groaned again and flopped onto the couch.

Travis shook his head, smiling. The smile never reached his haunted eyes. "I'm going to get started in the kitchen, try not to tease him too much, Rory."

"No promises."

—~~—

I glanced up at Gareth, "Is the tea almost ready?"

He shrugged, "Not boiling yet." He was trying to sound relaxed. Calm.

I dipped the bandana back in the cold water and put it on Riley's forehead as whimpered slightly. "I hope this works."

"Well, mixing the three could taste awful, but it shouldn't have ill affects. Right?" Gareth sounded nervous.

I dried my hands on my shirt and grabbed the book we had been relying on heavily for the past twelve hours as Riley's fever spiked. "We went easy on the willow, and the wintergreen is only harmful if the pure oil comes into contact with the skin, which won't be happening. And the white pine doesn't have any noted poisonous features. We're just lucky to have found white pine in this area." Please, Apollo, let this work.

"It's boiling. How is he?"

I checked his temperature with my hand again, "About the same, I think."

He nodded, stoking the fire again. "How long should it boil?"

I stretched to see how much it was boiling, "Another minute should be fine at that kind of a boil. Then we'll have to let it cool some before we try and get Riley to drink it." I got the bandana wet again. I was scared. Really scared. Sure, we'd gotten sick a couple of times since being taken, but never this badly. We had managed to get where its warmer for winter, traipsing through the Carolinas, Georgia, and we did a brief stint in Florida (I said never again, Gareth stole some oranges, and we ran). But we had never been this sick.

Gareth pulled our poor abused pot off of the fire and poured the liquid into the mug. Thank the gods for garage sale season and crowds. We'd been able to make off with some small items. A basket, another bag, the mug, a skillet, three shirts (one for each of us), and I actually managed to steal a sweatshirt for Riley while Gareth napped three virtually weightless bowls to replace the ones we had which definitely had weight, and one of which had broken. Gareth had managed to get a one-day only job, which gave us some money to get some staples…which we had yet to get. Riley had gotten sick so quickly.

I chewed my lip, and carefully pulled Riley so he was sitting up. He was so feverish he didn't even wake up.

Gareth finally just muttered a quick spell to cool it enough for Riley to drink and brought it over. "You do it."

I nodded and took the mug after adjusting my hold on Riley. I got him to drink at least half of it, though some did spill. Still, it was more than I though I would be able to get him to drink. "Willow is basically aspirin, so we'll have to wait about…three hours I think before we can give him another cup of this. Better pour it in the thermos."

He nodded and went back to do so.

I made sure Riley was comfortable again, covering him up with the blankets.

Gareth was muttering in Spanish, something he did when he missed his parents.

I understood. I would've given anything for my Dad to be there. "We'll need to eat."

Gareth sat down beside me, "We're out of mushrooms, even after planning so carefully."

I nodded, "The wintergreen is fine to chew on and all, but it does not make a meal." I looked around, trying to see if there were any plants that I recognized as edible in the area of our makeshift shelter. "We'll have to widen our search. There isn't anything within the immediate vicinity."

He looked at me. There was a sort of sadness, mixed with pride.

"What?"

He looked back to the fire, "You're getting good at identifying plants, pequeña alondra." Little lark.

Always little.

"So why do you look so sad?" I asked, frowning.

He looked up and met my gaze, "You shouldn't have had to learn. We shouldn't be away from our families in the first place. Ninguno de nosotros debería estar aquí."

I shook my head, "Still don't speak that much Spanish."

"Sorry…" He sighed, obviously trying to calm himself so he wouldn't slip into Spanish again, "None of us should be here. We should be with our parents. Our siblings. Maggie…the twins…" He shook his head again, "It's not fair."

"È la vita." I said, shrugging and giving him a small smile.

"Which is Italian for something about life?"

"That's life. It isn't fair, or balanced. It just is." I shrugged, "We choose how we feel about things. Right now, I just want Riley to get better. That's the only bad thing on my mind right now. If we get wrapped up in what's fair and what isn't…we'll lose sight of the important things."

"So you've had a lot of thought put into this."

"Oh yeah."

He laughed softly, "I'll look around, give me the book."

I handed it to him, "Be careful."

"You too. Holler if the phoenix appears."

I nodded.

—~~—

Nico tried to push his frustration down, tried to focus on being with people who cared and understood how worried they were about their eldest child. He also tried not to choke when he saw how beautiful his twin daughters looked. Ana always strove for perfection with her looks, but Aurora…

He grabbed Will's arm, and pointed at Rory, "Sh-she…"

Will looked over, then his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, "Oh no…"

She came over, "You two look like you saw ghost. Where is it?"

Nico shook his head, "You look…very nice…Aurora…"

She looked a little weirded out by that, "Papa? You okay?"

Nico shook his head. She looked like she was at least fifteen. Too old. Too pretty.

And he could see that some of her guy friends were definitely noticing.

Will seemed to still be in shock.

"Okay, never letting Ana have a say in how my hair is done ever again. Everyone keeps staring at me, and Percy mistook me for Melina for a moment, and Nolan was staring, and Titus Temple, and Demitri Grace…I'm just done. Can I leave, please?" Her face turned red as she spoke. She looked humiliated.

Nico shook his head to clear it, "Rory…of course they're staring, you look…"

"Gorgeous." Will finished, cupping her face in his hand.

She hugged Will, still looking upset. "Please can I leave."

Nico sighed, "We haven't even had lunch yet, Rory."

Nolan came over, looking kind of worried, "Rory, are you okay?"

Nico noticed the slight look of panic in her eyes before she closed them.

"I'm fine." She said in a small voice.

"It's just…you practically ran away when I asked you how you did on your history presentation…" Nolan rubbed his neck, the same clueless look on his face that Nico had seen on Percy's many a time.

Nico felt like he had been slapped as he realized what was really going on. His daughter, his precious tom-boy who refused to even think about boys in any way whatsoever that was romantic…had a crush on the freaking son of Percy and Annabeth. Her best friend. Sometimes the only friend of any value. "Di immortales…"

"I'm fine, just…tired. And I needed to talk to my fathers." She said in a stronger voice. "Ana sort of attacked me early on with getting ready. She's made death threats over my hair."

Nico was a little proud at how well she lied.

"Oh, okay…um…okay…" Nolan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Will looked utterly confused, "Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I, oh, I don't know, I didn't want to completely embarrass myself in front of him. It's bad enough that I look like this and I'm the daughter of—"

Nico felt like a skeletal hand had closed around his stomach, "The daughter of…?"

She had her eyes closed, and when she opened them, Nico realized that they were tired. "I have a small problem at school."

Nico suddenly remembered the same look in Echo's eyes when she would update them on how things were going with her school bully. He had hoped at this special school, for half-bloods only, that his kids wouldn't have to worry about bullying. "Tell me you don't have a bully problem."

Her gaze dropped.

Nico's heart dropped with it. "Who?"

She didn't respond.

Will shook his head slightly, "We can't help you if you don't talk to us."

"Do your friends at least know?" Nico asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, desperately shaking her head no, "Not even Ana."

"Honey…why?"

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Nico was worried. Aurora was their strong one, the one who was unfazed by other people. She met the bumps in the road with a smirk and kicked them in the rear. She dished out insults as they were dished out to her, without hesitating.

"Because…it's Felix Grace." She said in a small voice.

Nico swore his heart stopped. His gaze traveled through the people and landed upon the boy, standing next to his father: one of Nico's closest friends. He knew that Felix was a popular figure at the school. Well-liked. Popular.

"What has he done?" Will asked, holding her more tightly and casting a worried look at Nico.

"More like what hasn't he done. And that would be leaving behind evidence."

"Then how do you know it's him."

"Don't need evidence when he's whispering in my ear." Aurora said dryly.

Will shook his head, obviously starting to get angry. "What has he said?"

She winced, then reluctantly whispered in Will's ear.

Nico watched the anger, pain, sadness…then the murderous look that settled on Will's face. It must have been bad. He kissed Will's cheek, "Calm down. Going in angry won't fix anything."

Their friends were starting to notice them.

Reyna cautiously approached, "Everything okay?"

"No." Will said. His voice was pitched slightly deeper he was so mad.

Nico put a hand on his husband's shoulder. Sure, he was feeling like a murder spree, too. But killing Jason's son would probably create some problems that they really didn't want to deal with.

Jason seemed to notice that they glares were directed toward him and his family, and he looked concerned as he made his way over with Piper. "Nico? Will?"

Nico shook his head, "Living room? Parents only?" He was desperate to contain this.

Thankfully their friends agreed and filed out.

Nico made some placating gestures and whispered a couple of things to Will, then kissed Aurora's forehead, "Stay by Nolan and James. Make sure Ana is never on her own, got it?"

She nodded, heading toward her twin.

Nico sighed and led Will to the living room.

Piper frowned at them, "What's going on?"

Percy looked worried, "Is this because I accidentally called Rory Melina? Because I apologized. I only saw her for a moment and I saw the black hair and—"

"Jackson, this actually isn't about you or the fact that your son has a crush on my daughter." Nico cut Percy off, shaking his head. "Rory just told us that she's had a bully problem at school."

Travis looked surprised, "Seriously? We had such a good track record going, too."

Percy frowned, "Who?"

Will seemed content to seethe silently, for which Nico was grateful.

"That's where things get a little complicated, because she doesn't have any physical evidence." Nico said carefully.

Reyna folded her arms, "Right, because we're going to question the blunt honesty that she's always displayed."

Cassie glanced around at the other parents faces, "It's one of our kids, then? Otherwise you wouldn't be telling us." She connected the dots that only a few had. She was helpful that way.

Eric put his arms around his wife, "Oh brother. I thought my sister getting married was troubling."

Leo gave a nervous laugh, "Suddenly, the big age gap between our kids works to our advantage."

Travis made a face, "I suppose I'm representing Connor?"

"Who?" Annabeth asked, cutting off the chuckled response Leo was about to give.

Nico dropped his gaze to the carpet, "Felix."

There was a stunned silence.

When he looked up he saw everything from belief to disbelief.

Jason and Piper were just shocked.

Piper finally found her voice, "I-I don't understand…Felix is the bully?" She shook her head, "Is she sure?"

"Of course she's sure." Will finally said, his voice even and monotone, "She wouldn't have told us who it was if she wasn't sure."

There was a crashing sound along with the shouts that usually meant a fight.

The parents ran in to see James knock Demitri out with a solid right hook, while Nolan was wrestling Felix on the ground.

But Nico saw the limp form of Aurora and hurried in while Percy and Jason went to break up the fight.

She was unconscious, bleeding pretty badly from a gash on her forehead.

"Will!" Nico heard the panic in his own voice.

Will was there in less than a second, checking her pupils, then grabbing a towel off the counter and pressing it to the gash. "Go get the suture kit."

Everything had become still.

Ana was already bringing it over.

Nico took it and opened it, then got up and got a clean wash cloth and got it wet, handing it to Will, then looking at the group of kids, "What the hell happened?"


	5. Sorting

Riley stirred slightly.

I checked his fever. I thought it might have lowered. I wasn't sure though.

Gareth came back, "Nothing. I'll have to head to town. I know the drill, cheapest foods we can."

"I've been crunching numbers."

"Yum."

I rolled my eyes, "I think we need to invest in some plastic bags, make our packs lighter, lose less food after packages are opened."

He nodded, "Yeah, alright. Maybe we should make a list. Prioritize."

I nodded, "I'll get on that. You see how much money we have." I looked at my ring. They told me to sell it when we really needed money. We'd never gone more than a day or two without food. A human could go five days without food. And Gareth and I always made sure Riley had something to eat.

"No, we'll do it together. I already know how much we have." He sat down right next to me, close enough that I could lean my head on his shoulder. He gently took the small notepad and pencil from me. "Alright, we're good on soap and toothpaste, thanks to Mr. Sticky-fingers."

I smiled, nodding a bit, checking Riley's temperature. "I think just the staples: rice, beans…"

"Last time we were getting supplies I noticed that the barley was pretty cheap too. Same with some of the oats."

"Oatmeal without milk?" I pointed out, making a face, "Or sugar? Or maple syrup?"

He nodded, "Right, so, table that one. Corn tortillas, they're cheap, come in large quantities, and lets face it we need some sort of variety."

I nodded, "Alright, but only if they're super cheap."

"Like…?"

"Like under three dollars, because that's what it costs for twelve flour tortillas." I shook my head just thinking about it.

He nodded, "Right. I'll look at broth options too for the kid."

"Bouillon will probably be the best option."

He nodded slowly, "I'll figure out what that is once I'm at the store."

"Basically chicken broth in a cube, doesn't have to be refrigerated." I explained, "Exactly how much do we have?"

"About forty. What about dry milk? We need the calcium." Gareth tapped the pencil on the notebook rapidly.

"If it's cheap, maybe. But it's not a priority." I closed my eyes to think, "Peanut butter is pretty inexpensive."

He added it to the list. "Onions or potatoes?"

I nodded, "Heavy, but they keep."

"Carrots are usually cheap as well."

I nodded, "Just, use your best judgment, okay? I trust you."

He nodded, "You're tired. I'll put a protective spell around the camp. Take a nap, okay. We don't need you getting sick as well."

Thunder rolled overhead.

"Crap." He muttered, staring up.

"We're going to have to put off the trip to the store." I hurried to get everything into our shelter that we didn't want getting wet.

Gareth secured a tarp we had found over our shelter, "Glad this thing is camo." He ducked under as the rain started to pour.

I pulled Riley a little farther from the opening, "He hasn't even woken up yet. Food can wait until morning."

Gareth nodded, then suddenly looked uncomfortable, "How are you on…girl products?"

I winced. "Not good, I have enough to last me maybe a day, but probably more like a few hours. And I'll start any day now." Talk about uncomfortable topics. Though, it was easier than it was when we first had to address that issue."

He nodded, "I'll factor that into the budget." He scratched his forehead with the pencil. "That'll be some of the most expensive stuff."

I nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't be." He shook his head slightly, marking some thing down in the notebook. "Alright, I'll head out as soon as it starts, as long as it isn't night. Sucks that we lost that poncho."

I nodded, "Yeah, cheap old thing, but at least it kept us pretty dry. Better than that stupid umbrella in Florida."

He laughed softly, "The way it blew out and knocked Riley off his feet?"

I laughed too, "Hilarious."

He nodded toward our makeshift beds, "We should rest while we have the chance. I'd say I'd keep watch, but I can't see anything in this rain."

I nodded and took my spot right next to Riley. With the fire murdered by the rain, we would sleep closely together to keep each other warm. It wasn't the healthiest thing to be right next to Riley, but we couldn't let him get cold just because we didn't want to get sick.

Gareth lay behind me, furthest from where the fire used to be burning. Then he carefully put a hand on my waist, and fell asleep with his nose on my neck.

—~~—

To say that his friends' kids looked somewhat terrified under his glare was an understatement.

"Nolan totally jumped me!" Felix spoke up first, "It's not my fault if she got in the way as we fought."

Nolan almost jerked out of Percy and Annabeth's grip, spitting out something along the lines of 'filthy dirtbag liar' but with swear words and in Ancient Greek.

"Nolan! Stop this, now!" Annabeth snapped, furious.

Nolan wouldn't even take his glare off of Felix.

Nico looked at James, "And you and Demitri just…joined in?"

James shook his head, "Demitri jumped on Nolan from behind…I…"

Maximus Temple finally stepped forward after the silence had stretched. "He was trying to break up the fight, and Nolan's right, Felix is lying. He said something to Ana and Rory and Rory sucker punched him. He…" Max shook his head, looking at his friend in disbelief, "He slammed her head against the counter. Nolan flew at him. Demitri jumped Nolan, James pulled Demitri off. I should have stopped it. I'm sorry."

That explained the horrified look on Talia's face.

All of the kids were in a state of shock at what they had seen. This was their group, their extended family and friends who were supposed to have their backs.

Nico shook his head slightly, "I understand why you would hesitate." He had to speak through his clenched teeth, too angry to calm himself.

Jason was looking at Felix with disappointment, but the boy was glaring at Max.

"Are you kidding, man? Why are you covering for them?" He demanded.

Cassie and Travis exchanged a quick, surprised glance, one that they tended to share when someone lied really well.

Piper had caught the exchanged looks from her place on the floor next to Demitri, "Felix, I suggest you stop speaking before you get yourself in more trouble." She sounded sad, "You've done enough damage. Because I'm pretty sure your sister is going to confirm Max's story."

Talia nodded slowly, not looking at either of her brothers.

"Tali?" Felix had taken on a disbelieving, victim look and tone.

She glared at her brother, "How could you?" She hissed, then stormed out the back door.

Piper got up and followed her, having checked to make sure Demitri wasn't badly concussed.

Nico turned back to Rory and Will.

Rory's eyes fluttered slightly, like she was waking up, but she didn't.

Will paused, then continued stitching her forehead shut. "She'll be fine."

"That's what you said about Declan." Ana whispered.

Nico looked at her, surprised. Hurt.

She was looking at her sister, obviously terrified.

Nico pulled her into his arms, "We were trying to protect you with Declan." He told her softly.

"Are you trying to protect me with Rory?" Her voice shook.

Will looked up and shook his head, "No. She will be fine." He said each word firmly.

"Good." Jason sounded relieved, "Now, Felix, we're going to talk in the back yard."

Demitri was groaning, waking up as his father dragged his older brother outside.

Talia came back in and helped Demitri up.

Demitri rubbed his jaw, "What happened?"

"You got into a fight, idiot." Talia was obviously still angry with her brother.

"With what?"

"Just be lucky it wasn't with me." She hissed, then pushed him toward the back door, "Mom and Dad are outside waiting for you."

Demitri's shoulders slumped as he seemed to remember, "Crap." He went out.

Max looked disappointed in himself, probably for not having stepped up and stopped the fight. Especially since his mother had been praetor.

Reyna took her son's hand and kissed it, murmuring something to him.

Nico looked at his friends, realizing that the cheerfulness that they had striven for was quickly dying. "Valdez, I hope you and Travis and the ladies are truly magical cooks because I think we're gonna need a miracle to make this a party."

Leo started laughing of all things, "Dude, we're lucky our kids took this long to have a fight." He dropped into a chair, laughing.

Nico thought the stress must have finally gone to Leo's head.


	6. Awaken

My head was pounding when I woke up. I could hear Uncle Leo laughing, he sounded like he had lost a screw or two.

Dad must have been the one next to me, he lightly touched my forehead, "Rory, you awake?"

"Ow…" I replied, and started to push myself up before I even opened my eyes.

"Whoa, now. You have a concussion and I just finished stitching your forehead." Dad stopped me from sitting up.

I reached up and lightly touched the stitches, "Ow."

He chuckled, then carefully helped me sit up. "You should try opening your eyes."

"No…because light…"

"I need to look at your eyes. See how bad the concussion is."

"So you're going to shine the dreaded flashlight in my eyes." I grumbled.

He planted a couple of kisses on my cheek and temple, "Unfortunately, yes."

I carefully opened my eyes, a little at a time. "I can't remember…how I got…here." I meant the floor. Unconscious.

Dad made a thoughtful sound, but he also sounded a little tense.

I finally managed to look around. Everyone was quiet, upset looking.

Ana shared a short memory of me punching Felix after he said something extremely inappropriate and him hitting me in the face and then slamming my head against the counter.

"Oh…" I said, vaguely remembering myself. Papa and Dad had taken the parents into the other room. Felix had sauntered over and started shooting insults and threats. Saying things that should never be said. Like that if my family was so powerful, children of death and healing, then how come our brother was so retarded. How come we didn't save him? That it was a good thing Echo had been taken because she was getting so pretty that he might have had to try a bite.

Ana shuddered, _I didn't tell them what all he said…_

"Okay." I winced as I said it aloud.

"Okay what?" Dad asked, looking concerned.

"Sorry, Dad. Ana and I were talking."

"Um…"

"We were." Ana confirmed. "Seriously, just now. I was telling her that she didn't have any blood on her clothes and that I would help her do her hair to hide the stitches for school."

Nolan said something about us doing it all the time. He had a split lip, but that was about it.

James had a bruise forming around his eye.

I frowned at them, "Okay…I think I remember what happened to me…but what the heck happened to you two?"

They glanced at each other.

"Ror, why don't we drop that for now?" Dad said in an even voice, but it just made it clear that he expected me to drop it completely, no questioning him.

"Did I miss food? Cause…I'm pretty sure Uncle Leo made Chimichangas and I love me some chimichangas." I looked up at Papa while Dad searched for a flashlight to check my pupils.

Papa gave me a ghost of a smile, "No, we haven't eaten yet."

"Good, I'm hungry. Can I get up now? I'm gonna get up."

"Don't. Even."

I stayed down, sighing.

Thankfully conversations were starting back up here and there. The younger kids went back to goofing around.

Soon everyone, even Felix, was eating somewhere in the yard and talking. Felix was keeping a cap on what was said.

So no one really knew how bad it was. That helped keep things light. But it was obvious his friends were a little upset about this 'sudden' outburst.

Nolan, Max, James, and Mercury stuck closely to me and Ana. So did Max's and James' siblings.

I just hoped I would be able to escape to try and do something about my headache before bedtime.

—~~—

I had woken up briefly when Gareth had left for the store, to go use the bathroom. Or…private place in the forest…

And lucky me. It was a good thing Gareth had feminine products on his list.

As if periods weren't awful enough, I always—always—have bad cramps the first two days. Like, I can't move cramps. If the people caught up to us…we were in trouble.

Riley's fever was noticeably better. He didn't radiate as much heat, and he was sleeping peacefully now.

I curled back up next to him and managed to fall back asleep, already feeling somewhat miserable.

Gareth woke me up some time later, "Hey, ready for inventory?"

"No."

He chuckled, then looked at me seriously, "Are you okay?"

I gave him a pained look, "Remembering what you had to buy for me, would you like to redact the last question?"

He nodded emphatically, all traces of amusement gone. He looked concerned.

I got up and joined him off to the side of our shelter. "Alright, wow me. What did you end up spending?"

"$42.96." He handed me the receipt, "Tampons are expensive."

"But effective." I grumbled, shifting closer to him for warmth. He was always warm.

He put an arm around me, "I made sure to compare prices across the store. I didn't end up buying onions or potatoes. I forgot those."

I shook my head, glancing over the receipt, "Don't worry about it." Stupid dyslexia.

"Anyway, I got 2 lbs Brown Rice; 2 lbs all purpose Flour; white cane Sugar, 4 lbs; Brown Sugar, 32 oz; 60 Corn Tortillas; 3 lbs of pearled Barley; 2 boxes of Tampons 40 count; Pads," He tossed those at me, "Iodized Salt, 26 oz; Peanut Butter, 28 oz; Sunflower Seeds, 15 oz; Ramen Noodles, 5 bags; Chicken Bouillon cubes, 24 count; 16 count Plastic Bags, Gallon sized; Quick Oats, 16 oz; Dry Milk, 9.6 oz; and two, 20 oz cans of Beef Stew for our dinner tomorrow night." He stacked things in an orderly fashion.

I nodded, "Sounds good. I'll get some water boiling—"

"Already put the pot on before I woke you. Washed it too. The water should be boiling in a couple minutes." He pulled my head to his shoulder, "You're already getting grumpy."

"Don't feel good." I murmured, closing my eyes. Holding my abdomen.

"I know." He said softly, "Having some broth-like stuff should at least be comforting."

I smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

Riley stirred, then rolled over to face us, "Blech."

I laughed a bit, "You said it, kid."

Gareth went over and checked Riley's temp, then picked up the eight-year-old and pulled him over to cuddle with both of us. Our own little family unit.

—~~—

Nico nodded, understanding Jason and Piper's frustration, and the feeling of defeat. Demitri was the easy case, he saw his brother in a fight, and jumped to defend his family. He hadn't known what the fight was over Felix hitting Aurora like that and apparently he had panicked. Nico had seen him apologizing to Nolan and James, and even Aurora and Talia.

Felix wouldn't even admit to provoking the fight. Or bashing Rory's head against the counter with as much force as he had.

Will had told them if he hadn't healed her as quickly as he had that it could have been much worse.

Nico's heart fluttered with worry just thinking about it. Thankfully, Will was completely confident that Rory was good. Healthy. He had never been confident about Declan's condition.

Still, he was a father. How could he not worry about his daughter?


	7. Evidence

Nolan was quiet. Really quiet. He kept looking up at me, then focusing on his food for five to ten minutes at a time.

I wish he would just say what was on his mind already.

James tried to keep a conversation going, but he'd always been the quietest person in our group and he seemed to get more nervous with every word he said.

Mercury finally had pity on him and started talking about his parents visiting in a couple weeks, then an animated story about something that had happened in the dorms. He managed to lighten the mood a bit.

James looked completely relieved. Then after a few moment, he whispered something across the table to Nolan and went over to talk to his parents.

I was kind of worried about him, he'd always been a little reclusive. Felix could really hurt him if he went on the attack again.

Nolan moved to the seat James had vacated, "How long? How long has he been after you? How long were you going to wait to tell me? Were you going to tell me?"

I looked down at my empty plate, "I had it under control."

"Really? Because that didn't look like control. James told me what Felix said." Nolan said turning me toward him. "Why wouldn't you tell me? We're friends, aren't we?"

I nodded, "Of course we are."

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't have anything but my word to prove it, Nolan!" I hissed, glancing around to make sure no one realized we were talking about it. "Come on, I don't want to talk about this right now. My head hurts, Felix's parents are good friends with mine, and we're trying to just have a nice get together that I have to get through. Please, Nolan. I just…" I rubbed my forehead. My head throbbing a bit.

"Alright, but first thing Monday." He squeezed my hand.

I nodded, then closed my eyes, "I'm going to see if my Dad has anything I can take for this headache."

"I'll get you something." He said gently, "least I can do."

"Because fighting Felix wasn't enough?"

He gently tugged on my pony-tail. "Because I should have already been protecting you. This shouldn't have happened." He lightly touched my forehead, beside the cut and stitches. Then he went over to talk to my Dad.

James came back, "Rory…about Felix…"

"James, not today. There's already been enough…"

"I'm just saying…I have the physical evidence. When you need it."

"Not if?"

"No. When. Because…" James shook his head, "Felix isn't going to let this go. He'll retaliate when he can."

"How do…" It his me like a brick. "He's been getting you too, hasn't he?"

James hadn't looked at me once, "Just…when you need it, I have it." He got up and hurried away.

I shook my head a bit, then turned as Uncle Travis sat down beside me. Apparently Ana and Mercury had left.

"How you doing, Ava?" He used the nickname for my middle name. He always had used me and my siblings middle names. Most of my parents friends would call Echo by her first or middle name, interchanging them as if they were both her first name. Ana was usually the only person who used my middle name aside from Travis.

"Headache, but all things considered I'm okay." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I hate parties."

He chuckled, "I know. How are you doing with your sister still being missing?"

I shrugged a bit, "At least the gods actually hear their prayers now. But I'm still…so angry."

"I understand. Completely. But I also understand that you got a little reckless. You have to be more careful."

I sighed, "I know, I know. I just…I can't stand being idle."

He looked sidelong at me, "You want to help?"

I nodded, wondering if he would actually give me something to do.

He chewed his cheek, obviously thinking, "I need some help at the school, sorting files. Think you can help me Monday? I can talk to your fathers."

"What sort of files?"

He smirked, "Shell companies."

"You think one of them could be linked to…"

He nodded, "Even when we get the missing kids back, there's still the issue of who took them in the first place. If we get everything organized, then when we find them, because we will, then maybe they'll be able to point out which companies were associated."

I grinned, "My fathers already know you're asking me to help you, don't they?"

He laughed, "Yeah, they do. I'll take that grin as a yes." He kissed my cheek.

—~~—

Gareth was a little jumpy, cleaning up camp. We had all eaten, and now he was making sure everything important was packed up neatly so we could make a break for it as soon as Riley was well enough.

Then the phoenix swooped in, catching my attention and hurrying away faster than I had ever seen it.

"We need to go, now!" I scrambled up and pulled Riley to his feet. I grabbed my bag, and Riley's.

Gareth darted around, grabbing the last few things, throwing his pack on his back and pulling Riley in the direction I pointed.

I did the last bit of damage to our shelter so that it was less noticeable, then ran to catch up, passing them. I had to lead anyway. And I was in pain, so I needed to move, or I wouldn't be able to later.

However, the phoenix suddenly was flying in circles in a clearing, clearly distressed.

"Echo? Why'd you stop moving?"

"Something has happened, we don't have a clear escape. Something must have delayed the phoenix." I winced, holding my stomach. "We're going to have to fight our way through again."

He said something in Spanish that I was pretty sure would have earned him a mouth-washing, "You're in no condition to fight. Neither is Riley."

I followed the phoenix to a small hiding spot, but I knew we weren't safe. We could however see our enemy.

They had someone.

Gareth peered from our hiding spot, then inhaled through his nose sharply. "It's Gypsy."

"Kids! We know you're here! Your friend led us right to you! Oh, don't worry, she didn't intend to. And she died without telling us how you kept a step ahead of us. Make no mistake though, we made it painful." The guy in charge was yelling this. He knew we were in the area.

His friends cheered his last sentence.

Riley looked up at me with big, scared eyes, "What are we going to do?" He whispered.

I held a finger to my lips and grabbed Gareth's hand, "My earringth." We used 'th' instead of 's' when we were trying to remain unheard.

He nodded, "Ith time."

I nodded, "Get ready to run." I told them both.

"Come on! No use hiding, now!"

I snuck away from the boys, making sure I would be coming from a completely different direction than the one they were in and would be going. Then, I pulled my earrings out. I had one shot at helping my friends, my family, escape. For Gypsy.

"We know you're here! Come out and we'll make this easy! Resist and we'll make it hard!"

With a quick prayer to both of my grandfathers, I threw my earrings down at them, exposing myself to them to do so, "Skeletoí, skotóste tous!"

"There! Get her!"

Two skeletons appeared and started fighting the men. I ran down the hill, toward them. That would throw them off. I had a target though.

I slid the last few feet and grabbed Gypsy's sword from her scabbard and thrust it into a guy's gut. Thankfully the others were busy fighting off the skeletons.

I grabbed a few things that Gyspy wouldn't have wanted in their hands and managed to get away, running as fast as I could, darting through different obstacles to lose the guy that was chasing me much too slowly.

I caught up with Gareth and Riley, "This way!" I veered to the right.

"You could have gotten killed!"

"Less reprimanding, more running!" I leapt over a log, then stopped as I realized the phoenix had brought us to a solid cliff. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

It swooped around, then disappeared into it. Coming back out a second later, to hurry me.

I looked at the sun, then at my hands. Gareth had been helping me figure out how to activate the whole glowing thing the couple of days. I was usually able to manage it given time…

Gareth set Riley and his bag down, "Whatever you're going to do, hurry. I'll be back in a second. I'm going to take care of this guy on our tail."

"Don't," I said, managing to get my hand to glow. The different light exposed a hidden entrance.

Riley went in without question.

Gareth grabbed his back and we hurried in.

I managed to quench the light.

"We have to get her body, if they leave it." Gareth said softly as we huddled toward the back of the magically hidden cave.

"I know." I replied, taking his hand.

We stayed silent as the guy searched along the cliff-face, then let out a groan of disbelief and ran back toward the fighting.

Gareth looked at me, "I'll—"

"Stay with Riley. You're upset. I'll see what's going on out there. Watch and see if they leave the body." I kissed his cheek, and then Riley's. "I know where to find you two."

"Be careful," Riley said softly, looking scared.

"I will."

—~~—

Nico jumped up, feeling a tug in his gut, "Will! She used the earrings!"

Will ran over, "You know where she is?"

Nico grabbed hold of his wrist, "Who's coming?"

Travis leaped over a picnic table.

Percy and Jason nodded, getting their swords out, and Leo gave Nico a look that dared him to leave him behind.

They grabbed hold of Nico, and Nico managed to pull them all to where he sensed the use of the gift he had given his oldest daughter.

They came out to a fight, and jumped in, figuring the skeletons were the good guys and the people the skeletons were fighting were the bad. It was a brief fight with so many skilled warriors on Nico's side.

The last guy, one they were going to question, killed himself.

Percy shook his head, "What the hell did they get into?"

Will was kneeling beside the body of a girl, probably about seventeen with copper hair. She was dead. "Don't know, but this is definitely a half-blood. She has celestial bronze tipped arrows. Empty scabbard." He gently closed her eyes. " Dead at least for twenty minutes."

Nico shuddered, "We have to find our kids."

Travis was already looking around, "How? We have no idea which way they traveled, we can't call out their names because there could be others here in the forest looking for them. And these guys were definitely willing to give up their lives to keep their secrets." He went through a wallet, "Cash on all of them. No identification, or if their is then there are multiple aliases. Phones are burners and not all of them carry them. They have nothing specific to tie them to anything."

Leo threw a fireball at one of the dead people in frustration, speaking rapid Spanish.

Jason frowned, "What about Dryads?"

Will got up, "They probably wouldn't talk to us. We'll have to try though."

"Hey boss! They just disappeared, what—" The lackey froze, staring wide eyed.

Nico pointed his sword at the man, "Keep talking!"

The guy fell to the forest floor, foaming from the mouth as Percy reached him.

"Damn!" Will hit a tree in frustration.

"At least we have a general direction, now." Travis said, sounding only slightly less frustrated. He walked confidently in the direction the guy had come from, his gaze darting around.

A dejected group followed him.

"How far could they have gotten?" Percy asked, trying to sound optimistic.

"Running for their lives?" Nico asked, "Gee, let me think."

They searched the forest carefully, quietly. They came back together as a group to decide which way to go.

"There's a cliff over there, they could have climbed up it, but not quickly enough that someone pursuing them would think they just disappeared." Travis said, looking sadder than Nico thought he had ever seen the guy.

"The naiad of the stream that way said no kids matching their descriptions had crossed through her stream, but that there was a group of about twenty men heading west about half an hour ago." Percy frowned at the sky.

"Are we even sure that it was Echo who used the earrings?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"She's the only one who knew how." Will answered, shaking his head. "They had specific instructions. Anyone else probably would just think they were earrings."

Leo sighed, "Now what?"

Percy glanced at the hill that they hadn't gone up yet, "I'll see what I can see from up there. You guys make a plan to keep looking. This is the closest we've gotten in over a year. We're not giving up. I won't let you." With that he jogged up the hill.

Nico tried to use some of his optimism, but he was afraid his hope was about to get snuffed out.


	8. Reunited

Ana sat with Maggie and Calypso.

I was pacing while everyone tried to pretend they weren't anxiously awaiting good news. Or any news.

Aunt Cassie finally made me sit down, "You shouldn't be moving so much with that head injury. Your dad said you should take it easy. Pacing a mile a minute isn't considered taking it easy."

"What do you do when you're nervously waiting for something?" I asked, sitting down and letting her and Reyna put an arm around me. Reyna around my waist, Cassie around my shoulders. They must have worried I would get up and start pacing again.

"I write. I've written whole novels, just writing when I was nervously waiting. One time, I wrote four children's books just waiting at the doctors office when Adrien had strep-throat." She shook her head as she thought about it. "But I'm a bit of an odd duck. Something I think I passed to my kids. Poor souls."

I laughed a bit, "They're brilliant. I mean, James can just pick up an instrument and play the most amazing music. Enya is an amazing painter. Finn is one of the nicest guys I have ever met…" I shrugged, "If that's being an odd duck, then call me a quack."

Reyna laughed.

Cassie laughed as well, "You seem to be handling your nervousness just fine, Aurora."

Annabeth was shaking her head, "Leo would be so proud of that pun."

I grinned, "He would."

Please let them find my sister!

—~~—

I slipped out, pulling my hood up and sticking to the dark areas. I slipped around, keeping to the cliff as long as I could, and then making a wide circle so that I was back at the hill, looking down into the clearing. The men were all dead. Gypsy's body was still there.

I frowned at the scene, trying to figure out if it had been my skeletons.

Then I saw the man at the top of the hill, looking around, somewhat frustrated, not ten feet from me.

I froze, afraid he would spot me, but his gaze skimmed over me.

Then I recognized him. I was surprised it took me as long as it did.

"Mister…Jackson…?" I said it aloud.

He spun back toward me, sword ready, finally spotting me, "Who are you?"

I pushed back my hood as I continued to stare at him, and stood up completely.

He looked surprised, then relieved, then he grinned, "Echo!" He hurried over and pulled me into a hug.

I hugged him tightly, a whole mixture of relief, happiness, fear, and excitement churning in my stomach. "My fathers?"

"They're here! They're looking for you!" He pulled back, a dopey grin on his face, "Oh my gods, Echo! Where are the others?"

"Hiding, they're safe. I was coming to see what they did with our friend's body." I nodded toward Gypsy.

He nodded, sobering up slightly, "Come on, your fathers will be overjoyed."

I smiled, and followed him.

We practically ran down the hill.

There they were.

Percy put a hand on my back as I stopped, "Guys, look who found me."

They turned.

Dad registered who I was first, letting out a strangled sound and darting forward to crush me in his embrace.

Papa joined us quickly, saying my name over and over again, hugging me from behind, kissing my hair.

"Echo…" Travis' voice seemed to snap my fathers out of the world they had fallen into and remember that I needed oxygen, "Riley?"

"And Gareth?" Leo asked, still grinning at the sight of me.

—~~—

Echo glanced back toward the clearing, "Safe, hiding. We need to get away from here. That was only one group, the others could come at any moment. This way." She pulled out of Nico and Will's arms, and darted through the forest like she had lived there her whole life.

Will gave Nico a teary smile before they ran after her.

Nico had a pit in his stomach. The fear in her eyes, the way she seemed so accustomed to running and hiding…coming home would be a shock to her and the other two if this was how they had been living.

She led them to the cliff face and walked through part of it, talking to Gareth as she went through, "It's me. I brought some company."

Nico stepped through to a cave to see Riley's face light up as he threw himself into his father's arms.

Travis planted kisses all over his son's face.

Leo and Gareth were in a tight hug as well. But Gareth pulled away, glancing toward the makeshift camp he and Riley had been setting up. "Echo, Gypsy?"

"They're all dead. But we know there are other groups out there. It's best we leave it for now." Echo said softly.

Nico realized he was right. They were nervous about going home. They were afraid of the group getting to their families. "Echo?"

She looked at him and smiled, "We'll be able to get her body at nightfall, provided they leave it. We can take care of her then, and go home." She was obviously still speaking to Gareth. "As far as the group knows, we're still running about the forest. Making another clean getaway. Dad, can you check Riley's temp. He had a fever this morning. We treated it with willow, wintergreen, and white pine tea."

Will nodded going over to Travis and Riley and checking the boy over.

Echo helped Gareth pack their things up.

Percy and Jason were watching with something like concern, but more like sympathy. Sure, none of their group ever lived like this, but they understood living hard lives.

Nico just hoped Echo would be happy coming back to hers.

She came over after whispering something to Gareth, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you, so much, Papa."She whispered, her voice shaking.

He couldn't believe how much she had grown, how beautiful she was, even with her face covered in dirt and with mud streaking her hair. "Not as much as your Dad and I missed you." He planted a kiss on her head. "And your sisters."

He noticed that Gareth was silently resting his head on Leo's shoulder, both of them sitting and watching a small, magic fire. Leo was telling his son about what he had missed with Maggie.

He pulled away from Echo to examine her, "You're not hurt? You've been eating well?"

"No, I'm not hurt. Relatively well. I'm fine, Papa. Really. Though, I do have a new appreciation for nature." Echo's eyes were bright, confident. "Can we go camping this summer?"

Gareth heard her and snorted, "We haven't even been home yet, _pequeña alondra_."

"Don't want my survival skills to go to waste." Echo gave him a teasing smile.

Jason squeezed her shoulder, "How have you guys survived so long?"

"Well, there was a lot of stealing." Riley started us off, looking a little guilty.

"And a severe learning curve." Gareth added, shaking his head.

"In the end, we ended up stealing a few books to help us identify flora and pinched things and managed to get brief jobs here and there to fill in the gaps." Echo finished, sharing a warm look, the promise of some sort of secret, with the other two.

—~~—

Dad came over and kissed my cheek, "How do you pass the time while hiding?"

"Quietly, usually." I realized how loud we were all being, especially with other people in the forest still looking for us. "We better zip it. Keep quiet. Never know who might overhear you out here." I said in a voice just loud enough that everyone would hear.

Gareth nodded sharply, realizing himself how right I was.

Riley just curled up contentedly in his dad's arms and fell asleep.

Travis smiled down at him, he looked like he had shed ten years off of his age from when I had seen him earlier.

I could tell Dad and Papa were worried about me, especially since all three of us were dancing around how hard it had actually been when we first started. How much we had done to protect each other, and keep each other alive.

How one look between us and Gareth and I knew how weird it would be for us to go home. We had relative freedom. We lived to survive. We took care of each other, talked everyday. We were used to sleeping on the ground now.

And I felt guilty about that. Because I did want to go home. I had missed my fathers way too much, and my sisters. It would just be a transition.

We passed the time quietly. Driving Percy, Jason and Leo mad with sitting still and quiet for so long.

Finally, Gareth went to scout around using the usual method to ensure that we knew what happened with him. If the pencil broke, he had been grabbed or killed. If not, he was fine.

He came back a while later with Gypsy's body, which he left outside. "Funeral shroud?"

I pulled out the closest thing we had and me and Gareth went off to send of Gypsy, asking our parents to say behind. We made it brief. Splitting her items like she had instructed us to do if she died. She hadn't wanted her stuff to go to waste.

When we came back, Papa took us home via shadow travel.

We appeared in the back yard. The sun was setting. There was a whole, waiting, anxious group.

Maggie saw us first and squealed, running over and jumping to throw her seven-year old arms around Gareth's neck.

He grinned and he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Then Ana and Rory were hugging me.

I grinned, "I missed you guys!"

"No calling, no writing, heck you weren't even praying until last Monday!" Rory listed, "If you missed us you have a funny way of showing it!"

"What happened to your head?" I asked, ignoring her false indignation and anger.

She made a face, "Long story. I missed you!" she hugged me again.

"There's been no one mediate!" Ana said, smiling brightly at me.

"Oh," I nodded, "The only part of being here I didn't miss."

Dad laughed.

Everyone else briefly greeted me and Riley and Gareth, expressing their genuine happiness at our return before leaving to let us be with our families.

Calypso hadn't let go of Gareth for a moment, "Come on, let's get home. Get you in the shower and fed and into a bed."

Gareth's smile faltered, and he looked at me and Riley, obviously fighting the finely honed instinct to stick with us and protect us.

I went over and hugged him, "We're just down the street from each other. It'll be okay."

Riley hugged Gareth after me, "I'll see you very soon?"

Gareth smiled and nodded, "Nothing will keep me away." He kissed Riley's forehead, then looked at me again after Riley had run back to his father, asking him something.

I looked back, nodding more confidently than I felt.

He nodded back, "First thing after breakfast tomorrow…"

"Tree-house. My yard. Be there." I told him, clasping my hands together so they wouldn't shake.

He nodded again, letting Maggie pull him back to his parents and out of the back yard. He kept looking back at me.

"Yeah, that's fine. You guys can use the spare room." Dad was talking to Travis and Riley. "I understand."

Papa nodded as well.

Riley looked relieved.

"You two are staying?" I asked, feeling a little hopeful.

Riley nodded, "I asked to."

I hugged him, "Good." I kissed his cheek, then looked at my fathers. "I'm going to…go take a shower."

Dad nodded, smiling gently, "I'll get some food heated up for you, okay?"

I nodded, smiling awkwardly and heading inside.


	9. Being Home

I stayed in the kitchen, my legs bouncing as I waited for the reappearance of my sister. The sound of the shower was somewhat reassuring. But she didn't sing.

Dad was putzing about, ready to heat up her food when the shower turned off.

Papa looked relieved. Truly happy.

Riley was eating, talking to his Dad about how Echo and Gareth had continued teaching him math. Then he went onto a topic about how much he hated mushrooms.

That was the one Echo walked in on. She smiled softly. She was in some pajamas that Ana had dug out of the box of hand-me-downs that we had recently received from Talia, and her old robe. "You're such a drama king, Riley."

He looked over and grinned, "They are yucky."

"They're food. And now you can suffer through whatever meal is placed in front of you." She teased, then fell quiet again, an uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"Go ahead and sit, my Lark," Dad said, "It'll be ready in a second."

She nodded and sat beside me.

I was still as could be. I didn't want to spook her.

Ana didn't seem worried about that, "There's so much to catch you up on!"

Echo blanched, "Not tonight, please. I think if we tried to catch me up on everything that's happened, my head would explode."

I'd missed the way she could diffuse Ana's enthusiasm and drama so easily.

Ana just nodded, smiling and then hugging Echo from behind before practically skipping to our bedroom, nothing but happy thoughts and excitement.

Echo quietly ate. Then she reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it ever so slightly, and then releasing it.

It was the most reassuring thing that had ever happened to me.

—~~—

I finished eating and said goodnight to Travis and Riley, holding Riley for quite a while. He smelled like a little boy should, like soap.

Riley grinned up at me, then went back to his dad, his limp evident.

Guilt gnawed at my stomach. He had been recovering from his knee injury before we were taken. He was doing well when this first started. Now he couldn't walk without limping. Not even a foot.

Travis gave me a smile, happiness written in his entire being. He was thrilled just to have his son back in his arms.

That made me feel a little better.

Mercury said goodnight as well, saying again that he was glad I was back.

I smiled and then went into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone. I had this awful feeling in my gut, and I just needed to make sure.

It rang.

I froze, then answered it, "Solace residence."

"Hey, Echo…I just…" Gareth hesitated.

"I was actually about to call, make sure you guys made it home. I figured you would, but I wanted to…make sure." I spoke softly, knowing Papa was still at the table.

"Yeah, though, my parents expect me to sleep in this thing they called a bed, and it has this other things they said is called a pillow…"

I giggled softly, "I know, everything seems so…"

"Foreign. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. No breeze, no stars, no cuddle buddies…"

"No wolves and coyotes, no rain soaking us, no critters creeping around our camp…"

He laughed softly, "Point taken. Alright, I'll see you first thing after breakfast. The treehouse."

"Goodnight, Gareth."

"Goodnight." He hesitated, then hung up.

I put the phone back on the counter and then glanced at Papa. I didn't know what to say. So much had changed since I was last home. I had changed so much since I was last home.

Papa fixed the awkwardness by hugging me. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so there's nothing you need to do."

"Except maybe let the police know that I'm back?"

"We'll talk to them Monday."

I nodded, looking around the room that I knew so well.

"Did they…" Papa looked at the floor, "Did they hurt you?"

"They jumped us, forced into a vehicle and then kept us as prisoners for…I don't know how long. It was a couple months, I think. Gareth took most of the beatings. But yeah, I got a few cuts and bruises along the way." I shrugged, looking down, "Nothing bad."

He made a sort of growling sound at the last sentence, but he was glaring at the floor, "I meant…" He clenched a fist.

I realized what he was getting at, "No, Papa. If they so much as touched my shoulder Gareth would lunge at them." I didn't think any good would come from him knowing that they had fully intended to do just what he was thinking if we had been in captivity for another week.

He kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Papa." I responded easily. Naturally.

Dad came in and joined us, making it a group hug, "I put your backpack in your room. What the heck do you have in that thing?"

I shrugged, "Food, my mug, the pot, the thermos, a couple books for identifying edible and medicinal plants, a sweatshirt, another pair of socks, and the bowls." I tried to think what else I had in there, "And some blankets. A notebook. Girl stuff.. Oh, and an extra shirt" I finished with another shrug.

"Oh, is that all?" Dad chuckled, and kissed my cheek. "We've been so worried about you, Echo."

"I know," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

Papa rubbed by back a bit, "You should get some rest. You've had a long day."

"Papa? Can you mark where you found us on a map for me?"

He looked surprised, but nodded, "Sure, if you like."

"Please," I kissed his cheek, "Someday I'll go back to explore that cave. There was something about it…"

Dad nodded, "Alright, we love you. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams." I responded, hugging both of them again before going to my room and closing the door.

I stared around at the familiar, yet unfamiliar room. It was all almost exactly how I left it, aside from my backpack leaning against the wall, and the robe I was wearing. I could tell Papa had come in and dusted, and washed and then remade the bed. Folding the one corner back like I always used to. I used to do it to poke a little fun at him. He'd always had this impulse to make things straight…which was funny since he was anything but.

I walked over and sat on the bed. It was soft. Too soft. I doubted I would be able to sleep in it at all. But I would try. For my fathers' sakes.

The mural, my sunny ocean view with a little bluebird, seemed to have grown more intricate. Maybe I was just now noticing, or maybe I had just forgotten that I had noticed those things before.

I sighed and got into the too soft bed, and lay my head on the pillow.

This was going to be a long night.

—~~—

Nico was pretty sure either he or Will had checked to make sure Echo was actually home almost every hour, all through the night. One of them would wake up and go make sure, and the other would anxiously wait to make sure that they hadn't just been dreaming as well. Nico suddenly understood Mrs. Darling from Peter Pan, not realizing that they were actually her children in their beds.

Around two in the morning, both and he and Will went to check. And found her asleep on the floor, a blanket that Nico didn't recognize was under her and covering her and she was using her arm as her pillow.

Will sighed, "Two years, Nico. We lost two years, and she's grown up so much."

"But she's home." Nico said firmly, "Now we can turn our attention to making sure she's comfortable being home and that the people who took her from us regret the day they were ever born."

"Why? Nico, she's home and I…I don't want to risk the rest of our family. I don't think I could bear another loss." Will fixed Nico with a hard look, "That includes losing you to some vendetta. If we fight these people, we do it after careful planning. And with multiple back up plans. Got it?"

Nico nodded, "Got it, sunshine. Better close the door before we wake her."

Will nodded, doing so, and then kissing Nico. "You know it's going to take a long time for all three of them to see this as normal life?"

"Yeah, I'm just hoping Ana doesn't overwhelm Echo."

"Rory will balance her out. And Echo has always diffused Ana."

Nico nodded again, slumping his weight against his husband, "Carry me to bed?"

Will chuckled and picked him up, "Sure thing, ghost boy."

 **AN: Hope y'all are happy they're together again, but also realize there's still a lot to come. We're about halfway through!**


	10. Morning

I got up early, and hurried out to make sure Echo was actually there.

I panicked for a couple of seconds when I didn't see her in her bed, but then I saw her on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and cuddling Riley, who was awake and playing with a Rubics Cube.

He didn't notice me peeking in, so I ducked back out and went out into the living room.

Travis was sitting in one of the arm chairs while my fathers were on the couch. All of them looked like they hadn't slept well, but they still looked a lot happier with Echo and Riley and Gareth back.

Dad kissed Papa's temple, then saw me and smiled, "Hey, Rory. Sleep okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I had to make sure she was still there this morning."

"We were checking all night." Papa said, shaking his head a bit.

Travis smiled, "Yeah, it's weird to have them back, to think that they're back. Two years…he's grown so much…" He shook his head slightly.

"He has, at least six inches." Dad was smiling, "They're all healthy, though. I mean, I can tell that they've had some tough times, and some lean nights, but they're still doing very well."

I wiggled my way between my fathers.

Papa chuckled, "There's a nice way of coming between your Dad and me."

"Dad, Papa's cheating on you."

They both laughed.

"Oh really?" Dad was still chuckling.

"Yup, with a tall, beautiful, blonde—"

"Oh this is going to be rich." Papa muttered.

"Wood easel."

Dad busted out laughing, the kind of loud and uncontrollable laughter that I hadn't heard in a while. Papa was usually the only one who could make him laugh so hard.

Ana came in looking like she had been ready for the day for hours when I knew she had been asleep half an hour ago.

Mercury followed shortly after, his green hair laying perfectly and his pajamas all a mess. He definitely hadn't gotten ready to be seen by people. He ran a hand through his hair, which would normally make it a mess, but it fell back into silky perfection.

"We should get home today, your parents are going to be arriving around dinnertime and I know your room is a mess and my kitchen is worse." Travis tossed a pillow at Mercury.

The boy nodded, "Okay, Uncle Travis." He looked around with slight confusion then finally seemed to remember where he was and why. "Wait, my parents are coming?"

"Yeah, they called yesterday, before."

Mercury nodded, "Alright, guess that's cool. I miss them. Just…one thing…how do I explain this?" He pointed to his hair.

Travis just grinned, "That's entirely up to you."

Riley came out with Echo.

He looked like he was completely used to being back already.

She looked like she was having trouble deciding if this was a dream or reality. She sat next to Dad, however and curled up in her seat.

—~~—

I honestly wasn't sure what to make of the morning. I hadn't slept well at all, and when I came out everyone was awake and in the living room. So, I went and curled up next to Dad because he was honestly the easiest to be around right now.

Travis held Riley on his lap, looking completely satisfied.

Riley looked blissfully happy, poking at Mercury and having a quiet conversation.

Rory looked like she had squeezed her way between our fathers, and she looked pretty pleased with herself. Sometimes that was just how she looked, even if she just woke up. Cat-like.

Ana looked like she had been awake for hours, like she was going to be on the cover of a magazine.

Dad stroked my hair, "How'd you sleep, darling?"

"Okay," I wrapped my arms around him.

"It'll take some getting used to." He said softly, kissing the top of my head. "We'll get you caught up in school, and we'll make sure you're safe…"

I leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Your papa was going to make pancakes." He responded.

Papa nodded, "Yeah, I'll go get them started." He kissed my forehead before he went into the kitchen.

Rory and Ana went to help him.

The Stolls were in their own little conversational world, which left me and Dad to talk without interruption.

"You seem a little subdued." Dad said softly.

"Just cramps." I murmured, curling up a little more.

He nodded sharply, "Ah." He didn't seem to know what else to say.

I pulled away and looked back at the piano. It had been so long.

I went over and opened the lid as I sat down.

Dad was watching, and the Stoll boys had all become quiet.

I put my fingers on the keys, then hesitated. What if all of my skill was gone?

I closed my eyes and started playing, recalling how my fingers needed to move, what notes needed to be played. I just chose a random song, one that I had played many times before. Rolling in the Deep. It was simple, yet surprisingly difficult after being away for so long.

I stared at the keys after I had finished, surprised at how happy just playing had made me.

It was silent afterward.

So I played another one, grabbing the music from the stack. Then another, until Papa finally said that breakfast was ready.

I left the lid open, like it was a promise to myself that I could continue playing later. I would be able to, now that I was home.

—~~—

Nico hadn't wanted to say that breakfast was ready. Hearing the piano being played after so long…Will would pluck out a tune the first few months she was gone, obviously thinking about her, but after the fourth month it had just been too painful for their whole family. The piano was Echo's perch, the place that she could be found when she was happiest.

But having her for breakfast was still just as good.

She talked lightly about the places her and the others had been in their travels, asked about the girl's classes, their other friends, she kept things light and happy somehow.

Nico could see that she was grasping at straws of memories that were half-dust, she was acting on instinct.

After they ate, and the Stolls left (Riley hugged Echo for at least half an hour), Nico decided he would go tell his father. No doubt Apollo already knew, and his father probably had a good idea, but Nico knew Hades got a little lonely this time of year with Persephone in the overworld.

He waited though, doing dishes and giving the twins some chores to do, telling Will to take a nap, waiting for Echo to come back inside from her planned meeting with Gareth.

Nico had seen the freaked out look on Gareth's face when the boy first arrived in the yard, and knew Gareth must have had a harder time readjusting. He understood it. Leo was a joker, especially when he was happy, and Calypso was probably so happy to have him back that she was smothering him. It was no wonder Gareth had wanted a chance to get away, get a breath of fresh air.

Now he could see Gareth giving her a hug, heading toward the gate, Echo heading inside.

She smiled at him, "So…this is a normal Sunday, now?"

Nico laughed, "Nothing normal about it, Echo. But the twins are trying. I sent your dad to take a nap. I thought you might come with me to visit the underworld. Let my father know that you made it safely."

Her smile widened slightly, "Sure, Papa."

He kissed her forehead, "Will, we'll be back!"

"Okay. Wait, we?"

Nico smirked and pulled himself and Echo through the shadows to the underworld.

Echo blinked a couple of times once they arrived, and glanced around, "Lead on."

Nico marveled at how calm she was. She used to get jumpy after shadow-travel, fidgety, and would cling to his hand. Now she was calm, steady, cheerful.

He led the way to his father's throne room, sending out a clear message to spirits and skeletons to stay the heck away from his girl. Not that they really seemed to want to get close to her.

His father looked up as they came, but was giving instruction to his furies and didn't quite pay attention.

So he was somewhat surprised when he saw that it wasn't Anastasia (they had met by accident before), but Echo.

"Lord Hades," Echo did a sort of bow, dipping her head elegantly.

Nico dipped his head slightly, "Father, I thought I would tell you the news. Echo, Gareth, and Riley are home." Nico put his arm around Echo's shoulders.

Hades actually smiled, "So she is. You've managed to get out of some sticky situations."

Echo dipped her head, "I'm afraid I've had to defy death a couple of times."

He nodded, "You've done well. You're worthy to be my adopted granddaughter."

Nico knew that this was a big deal. If his father respected his daughter, then…

She dipped her head to him again, "It's an honor to be related to you."

Hades looked at Nico and nodded.

Nico bowed, then steered Echo out toward Elysium, "Someone I want you to meet."

Echo glanced up, obviously confused.

Nico just gave her a reassuring smile, and led her among the spirits, looking for the one that was oh-so-familiar.

Instead, Declan came over, grinning, "Papa! Echo!" He threw himself into Echo's arms, going partially through her.

Nico felt that familiar ache in his chest, the stabbing feeling in his stomach.

A woman came and pulled him away. He didn't even notice, his spirit's consciousness had moved on to the next thing.

Echo looked after him with something of sadness, but she also was smiling, "He's happy."

Nico nodded, gripping her hand more tightly.

"What are you doing back?" The gentle voice of Meg warmed him a bit.

He looked at her and managed a smile, "We got Echo back."

She grinned at him, "So you're here to tell me that I was right, again?"

Echo looked at the Meg with awe.

Nico nodded, "Always, and I thought I would introduce you two." Nico squeezed Echo's hand. "Echo, this is Megara Payne."

"My mother," Echo breathed, "You're my mother."

Megara's transparent hand, seemed to brush Echo's cheek, "You've grown into a beautiful young lady. I'm sorry your fathers are clueless about girls."

Echo made something of a scoffing sound, but it seemed more like a laugh, "Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't have time to school them in everything. You're the experiment child." Meg grinned at Echo.

Echo shook her head, "There are so many things I want to ask you."

Meg just smiled, "I have time."

 **AN: Sorry sorry sorry it's been so long. I went home, which is an eight hour drive, and I had a bridal shower, and a church thing, and my family is super distracting.**


	11. Monday Part 1

Last thing my family wanted to do was go back to work and school after getting Echo back. But these things are necessary apparently.

It did mean that I found out that Melina was back, and that she had found Linus, and that they had actually done some things that the gods were super impressed with but also didn't want them talking about. Mel seemed amused by some of the memories, Linus looked tired.

Mel was super excited about Echo being back, though a little disappointed that Echo wasn't with me and Ana, but perked up when I told her that Echo was going to come in with Papa.

I went to my homeroom, which consisted of me and Ana; Demitri Grace (who kept glancing at me, looking wary and guilty); Titus and Valerie Temple; Enya, Finnian and Meave Pace; Keira Travelnar (Daughter of Hermes); and Saki Takahashi (Daughter of Apollo—likes mice). We had the eleven to thirteen year olds together, because there were only 3 twelve year olds and Travis figured it would still be a small enough class that we would all get the attention we would need for our different levels of learning.

Mr. Jackson wasn't a normal teacher, which was fine for us because he understood more than some of us that ADHD and Dyslexia could be frustrating for classes like English. He also knew how to keep us interested and drew lessons from popular books instead of old ones since new books could actually hold our interest.

As usual, I made sure to sit well away from Ana since school was pretty much the only break we would get from each other. She settled into talking with Enya, Keira, and Saki.

I tugged on Val's pigtail, "Any idea what we'll be doing in class today?"

She smiled, tugging lightly on her bangs, "I think we're writing, the tablets finally came in." She pointed at Mr. Jackson's desk where they were stacked.

"Awesome, that must mean they finished the program for our math." I gave her a high-five.

Titus grinned across his sister at me, "Be great for this class too. Too bad they finally finished so late in the year."

"Well, the tech to make it safe for us was only finished about four months ago." Finn pointed out as he sat across from me. He had a black eye.

"What happened?" I pointed at his face.

He winced as he touched below the bruising, "Adrien and I were wrestling and his elbow sort of…connected."

I shook my head, "The Pace boys, wrestling? What would your grandmother say?"

He rubbed his forehead, "Athena? Best not to ask."

I laughed.

"Alright, everyone in your seats." Mr. Jackson strolled in and sat on the front of his desk. "As you can see, we finally have the tablets which is good because we're going to start on the final writing project. You will be leaving these on the last day of school when they're going to be cleared by Harley, so I would suggest only using this for school stuff." He started passing them out. "Once you have yours, go ahead and turn it on then wait for me to put the list of user-names and passwords for initial login on the overhead."

I bounced a bit and took mine, turning it on.

It would make school work so much easier. They had settings that made living with dyslexia easier, and when I had tested them for Leo and Harley it was really great for writing my papers and I knew that the big reason that they had been suggested was for writing and math, by Mr. Jackson who joked that he had nightmares about math homework still.

I was still just hoping that today would go by quickly because I was helping James with a change in the song he was writing and then helping Travis sort the research from trying to find Echo and the others. We still had to find them and stop them from hurting anyone else. Get back at them for hurting our families.

—~~—

I set my backpack down beside Papa's art case, "This place looks great, Papa. I love that piece." I pointed at the bright painting he had opposite the windows.

He smiled.

I loved seeing him smile, he was handsome when he smiled and it always made Dad smile.

"I call it Rising of Hope." He put an arm around my shoulders and rested his head on mine. "I found myself waking up before dawn, looking toward the west until the sun started peeking over the horizon. Finally I gave up drinking coffee with your Dad and started painting."

I grinned, "I'm sure Dad liked you getting up with him."

"He loved it." Papa squeezed me, "It was short-lived. As soon as I finished that painting, I started sleeping in again."

"When was that?" I asked, cuddling closer to him.

He wrapped his other arm around me as well, "About three months after you were taken. It was strange, but it was the only peace I really had in that time."

"Three months?" I asked, thinking back. That had to be about the time we escaped. Around the time that I had told Gareth…

"I don't know why I found it so calming. I hate mornings, usually."

"Because sometimes the only hope we have is in a new day. Because the sun is what marks the day, and the sun rises in the east." I repeated softly the words I had spoken about a year and a half ago.

He looked down at me, "I…guess you're right." He gave a soft laugh, "Sounds like something your Dad or Apollo would say."

"I placed my hope in the east, Papa, with the rise of the sun. I had to. It was the only thing I knew when we first got away." I told him, closing my eyes. "I had to lead us. Gareth kept us safe. Riley kept us motivated. Gareth and I probably would have given up months ago if it hadn't been for Riley depending on us. We were so tired."

He didn't say anything for a while, just held me protectively. "You made it. I'm proud of you."

Tears filled my eyes, "Then why do I still feel like…"

He squeezed me more tightly, "You're still scared?"

I buried my face in his shirt, "No, I just…I feel like I've just been…"

He stroked my hair, "You're overwhelmed. It's been a big change. That's why we're taking things slowly. Do you want to go back home?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to be home alone."

He nodded, kissing my nose, "I love you, little Echo."

"I love you, Papa."

The door opened, and Melina's class started coming in.

I pulled away and went to get Papa's stuff out to help him set up.

Mel caught me in a hug, "I'm so glad you're back!"

I hugged her back, "I heard you were gone for a while as well."

She nodded. "Had to save this one." She nudged Linus.

He looked like he had had a bad dealing with an acupuncturist who had used arrows instead of needles, "Right, because I was hurt before you showed up."

She grinned, "Well, at least you're alive. Both of you. It's been awful without our ray of sunshine." She hugged me again, then flashed another grin and went to an easel.

Linus shook his head as he looked after her, "She's trouble. I'm glad you're okay, Echo. I'm afraid I almost got you and your friends killed a couple weeks ago."

I tilted my head, "How so?"

He hesitated, "We'll talk about it later. After we've both recovered. I have to try and paint…"

I smiled and nodded, "Water under the bridge, right?"

He grinned, "Family ties." He put a hand on my shoulder, then went over to an easel by Melina.

Talia waved, obviously giving me some space to readjust to being around people. She was sensible like that. Besides, she had greeted me the other night.

Max Temple also dipped his head to me.

Kelsey Monaghan smirked gave me a 'Sup' nod.

Papa got them organized and started instructing them in their use of oil paints.

I sort of watched, then found myself telling Papa that I was going to go outside, maybe wander around a bit.

He nodded, giving me a smile.

I wandered around, then poked my head into the music room, "Hi, Uncle Austin."

He looked up and grinned, "Heard you were back! How's our songbird?"

"Okay. You don't have a class right now?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't have another class for a couple hours. I'm about to run home and grab the music I forgot. You can hide out in here, if you like."

I grinned, "You don't mind?"

He shook his head, "Of course not. You respect instruments. Just don't let anyone in while I'm gone. I'll unlock when I get back. Well, James can come in."

"Pace?"

He nodded, "He's quite the musician."

I nodded, "Alright, thanks Uncle Austin."

He left, closing the door behind him.

I sat at the piano, happy I could play away at least an hour.

—~~—

Nico was glad when he finished his last class and went to collect Echo from the music room.

She looked like she was in complete bliss, in a world of music that Nico would never get to see into.

He hated to interrupt it, but he did, putting his hands on her shoulders when she paused.

She jumped slightly, then grinned up at him, "Time to go?"

He nodded, "Yeah, time for lunch." He stepped away so she could get up.

She took his hand, "We eating with Dad?"

Nico nodded again, "Yeah, he's excited to be eating with one of his girls. Especially since it's this daughter."

She graced him with another grin, which made his heart leap, "No arguments here."

He led the way out and kept an arm around her as they walked to Will's practice.

Will was just seeing a patient out, a bright smile on his face.

Nico grinned at the sight. It made him happy to see Will so happy. Everything was as perfect as it could be. They had their family again. Will was able to do what he always dreamed.

Echo gave him a big hug while he finished talking to his patient.

The patient gave a smile, then asked a final question before bidding farewell and leaving with an off-hand compliment about Echo being gorgeous and that she looked a lot like her dad.

Echo thanked the woman, giving Will a smile.

Will gave Nico a kiss, "You've got paint on your clothes, again."

"Yeah, Melina got a little enthusiastic beating the water out of her brush." Nico gave him an extra kiss just because he was in the mood. "I'll go pick up some lunch for us, leave Echo with you?"

Will shook his head, "Pizza on it's way."

Nico rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork."

Echo looked excited, "Pizza? Pepperoni?"

"And bacon. With extra cheese." Will kissed her cheek, "We'll have to eat out here. There's a bit of a mess in the back."

"That's fine with me." She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Will sat with her, holding her as if she would disappear if he let go.

Nico sat beside them, just watching and letting it all sink in.

 **AN: I know, it's been forever. Life's been a bit messy, and I had my birthday stretched across two days somehow...**

 **And I had to read the two new books, of course.**


	12. Monday Part 2

Felix caught me about a hall before Travis' office, "You think you can get away with getting me in trouble?"

I halted, "Are you kidding me?"

"You've gotten me in trouble and there is no way I'm going to forget that." He took a step toward me.

This was where things would get interesting.

He was stronger, more experienced fighter. Fast, with some of his father's abilities. Taller, longer reach.

I was small, and fairly fast, with some of my Papa's abilities and wit.

I was at a serious disadvantage, and we both knew it.

My only advantage was my unpredictable reactions. It wasn't a very good advantage, especially since I couldn't use my abilities here. My options were to try and fight, yell for help, and shadow travel away.

So I was either an idiot or a coward.

Because there was no way Felix would be talked out of it.

His punch came out of nowhere, catching me in the stomach and knocking my breath out of me.

I fell to the floor, shocked at the sudden impact.

Thankfully, I saw the kick coming and managed to roll out of the way.

He caught me by my hair, and dragged me up and into a headlock, "I'm going to make your life miserable, and you'll just have to watch. Speak of this to anyone and I'll make sure to crush you. So, enjoy your brief time of happiness, because I will get back at you. And it will turn your world upside down."

I was gasping for breath, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Then he was gone.

I tried desperately to catch my breath, sitting there on my hands and knees.

Ana would have cried. Echo would have immediately gone and told the adults after consulting Mel and Gar.

I clenched my fist, hating that I would have to be weak. Hating that I would have to go to the adults and be labeled a snitch, a coward.

Small feet stopped in front of me, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at Riley, "I'm fine, I tripped."

"That was quiet the trip, then. That ghost sure didn't help." He said dryly.

An eight year old who knew sarcasm. He had to be related to me.

"Ghost. Yeah. Riley—"

"I didn't see Felix Grace choking you or hear him threatening everyone you love?"

I stared at him, "You are way too old for your age."

He hugged me, "You're in way over your head." He took my hand and walked with me to his Dad's office. "It's no fun to have a threat over you. Trust me."

I looked down at him. I had been thinking yesterday that he had seemed relatively unaffected.

He had looked so content with his father and cousin.

Then again, I had seen him cuddling with Echo on the floor yesterday morning, so he was definitely used to a certain lifestyle.

He was limping still.

I opened the door, "Uncle Travis?"

He looked up from his desk and smiled at us both, though his eyes examined me critically. "What happened?"

Riley hobbled over and climbed onto the small couch Travis used for talking to parents. Or naps.

"What—"

"Your hair is a mess, and you have that look on your face like you got hit by a truck. Your face is a bit red and I can tell that someone had you in a headlock." Travis folded his arms, leaning back in his chair. "What happened?"

I sat down in the chair on the door-side of his desk. "Nothing new."

"Felix?" Travis guessed.

I sighed, "I have to deal with it myself. Anything else could make things worse."

Travis studied me, "You should at least talk to Jason."

I nodded, "I will. If I can manage to do so without causing more problems, then I will. But…"

"Right, let's get to work sorting then." He handed me his phone. "I'll get the files, you call that number, and I'll show you how to sort the files."

I looked at his phone, realizing he had Jason's contact pulled up.

I sighed, then hit the call button.

This would not be fun.

—~~—

I collapsed on the grass, staring up at the clouds.

"Mind if I collapse with you?" Gareth's head appeared above mine.

I grinned at him, "You're welcome to if you like."

He got down next to me, "Mom's super excited about my magic." He was quiet. He must have been tired.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Didn't. Again. Dad's worried, Mom's worried, Maggie is all over me. The bed is too soft, I can't stand the pillow, my room is stuffy…" He sighed, "I miss being on the run. I hate that I miss being on the run."

"Two years of school to catch up on, and college to get ready for. We have to go back to figuring out our lives." I grabbed his hand, holding it lightly.

He entwined our fingers. The way he squeezed my hand showed me how upset he really was. Stressed. Even more than when we were running for our lives and living of what we could forage, steal, pay for…

"Gar? Are you okay? I know you liked Gypsy." I finally asked.

I felt him flinch.

"I'm fine. She was a friend…and maybe I did like her…I don't know." He sat up, still holding my hand tightly, turning to face me. "I feel like someone through me a life jacket and then sailed away, leaving me in the ocean."

I sat up as well, rubbing his hand with my free hand.

"Dad…he and Mom fought this morning. Something about people being different from machines. All I could do was try to breath. I was frozen." He shook his head. "I feel like the weight of the world has suddenly dropped on me and I…I'm freaking out."

I blinked at him, realizing that he was stressed. Anxious. "When we get official check ups, you need to tell Dad."

He pulled me so he could hug me, "Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you don't, I will." I told him as I curled so my head rested on his shoulder.

His head rested on mine, and his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Fine, I'll tell him. But he better not tell my parents. That would be even worse."

I nodded slightly, satisfied. "I've noticed that music is really cathartic for me."

He made a soft sound of acknowledgment, but I could feel him relax and fall asleep.

I made sure he didn't fall over, shifting slightly so that his weight was on me, then slowly lowered him so he was laying in the grass. We'd had a few night where we had to lean on each other for sleep, so we were both used to finding ways to make the other comfortable. I knew that if I left him, he would immediately stir, so I just rested with my head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky.

Papa came out about an hour later, arching an eyebrow when he saw us.

"He fell asleep while we were talking. If I move he'll wake up and he hasn't slept since…" I made a negative gesture, "I don't even know right now. He's really anxious and…"

Papa made a 'calm-down' gesture, "Alright, so he needs sleep. I understand. You two are close. I'm just wondering how close."

I blinked at him, "Papa…please don't go down that road. Not right now."

"Echo…I just…I want to make sure…"

"Papa, stop. Please. Gareth doesn't think of me like that. We're practically siblings." I objected in a whisper, trying not to get too loud.

He nodded slowly, "He doesn't think of you that way. But you think of him that way, don't you?"

I closed my eyes, "Why don't you ever just stop?"

"Echo…I get it. I saw it as soon as you two were back. I just…I don't want you to hurt like I hurt." Papa's eyes were sad, "I fell so hard, that I almost didn't get back up. If it hadn't been for your Dad, Reyna, and Jason…I don't think I'd be here today."

I looked back at him, "It's a stupid crush, Papa, not love." Why are you trying to make me think about this? I do better when I ignore how I feel and focus on what they feel. He felt I was his sister, so I was his sister.

The sorrow seemed to deepen, but he said, "Okay."

—~~—

Nico kissed Echo's hand and went back inside, his mind a mess as he tried to sort the mass of emotions. He wanted to protect her, to shake her and try to make her understand how painful it could be for her if Gareth didn't feel the same way, he wanted to hold her tightly and keep her away from the cruel world that had already hurt her so much, he wanted to punch Cupid in the face. Of course he was seeing history repeat itself, of course it was within his own family. Forget punching Cupid in the face, he wanted to blow Cupid's face off with a combination of Greek fire, acid, and a cannonball of Styx water.

But he had to content himself with furiously cooking dinner and glancing outside to make sure Echo was still there and to see if that rat-faced boy was still unconscious in the yard with her.

He didn't even realize Will was home until the taller man kissed his head.

He jumped and turned to his husband, "When did you get home?"

Will smirked slightly, "Been home for about fifteen minutes, talking to you. Then I realized you hadn't responded in any way to what I've been saying."

Nico winced, "Sorry, Will. I was just…distracted." He glanced out to see if the two kids were still there.

It was just Echo, sitting in a tree and writing in a notebook.

"Nico!" Will said in an exasperated tone, jabbing him in the side. "You did it again!"

Nico looked at Will and realized that he was definitely sleeping on the couch if he didn't start paying attention soon, "I'm sorry, try again, I promise I'm listening."

Will folded his arms, the hurt look on his face only mostly hidden, "Are you sure I should try again after you finish your love affair with the sauce pan?"

"I"m sorry, Will." Nico said in a gentle tone, "I was just thinking about Echo. I'm listening now." He took Will's hands.

Will sighed, looking at their feet, "How are the twins getting home?"

"Travis is giving them a lift because Rory's helping him today." Nico answered, cautiously placing a kiss on Will's jaw. He never could gauge how upset Will was with him. In general, he usually could, but when he was involved…well…there had been some serious penance for some of his crimes. Not that Will didn't mess up too, Will just was better at fixing the messes he made.

Will nodded, looking outside. "Jason called me."

Nico placed another careful kiss on Will's cheek this time, "Oh?"

"Apparently Rory called him on Travis' phone. We aren't supposed to know as far as she's concerned."

Nico realized that this must have been what Will had started telling him when he zoned out the second time, "Oh?"

"Felix threatened her. Apparently from what Travis told him…Felix had her in a headlock, and apparently punched her. Threatened to make her life miserable, turn her world upside down, make her watch." Will was tense. Angry.

"And what did Jason say?"

"He and Piper are trying to figure out where they went wrong, what they can do to fix it. He thought we should be aware in case Rory starts…"

"Scaring us senseless?" Nico finished.

Will had a hint of a smile, "Pretty much."

Nico buried his face in Will's shoulder, "Two kids with bullies. We rescued Echo from hers, and now we're friends with the family of Rory's. How did a child of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean-Grace—the two of the most anti-bully people we know, though Percy does rank higher than them—have a kid who's a bully?"

"How does our family keep getting the brunt of life?" Will snorted, "How come I want to take you to bed right now but I'm not? How come I'm a healer and not a poet?"

"You're trying to tell me that the answer to this question is more than the universe is capable of answering?" Nico guessed, grinning.

"Better yet, nobody wants the universe to answer. For all we know it could be something weird like, I should have made you go on a date with a girl to appreciate me more." Will rolled his eyes, "Nobody wants answers to certain questions, we just like asking them because we want to know that other people have the same questions."

Nico pulled Will's chin down so he could plant a seductive kiss on his husband's lips, "Why aren't you taking me to our bed?"


	13. Pin-point

Echo handed one of the papers to Gareth, pointing at something.

He looked at it and closed his eyes as he nodded. He looked like he was going to be sick.

Echo took it back, "This one. I recognize the symbol. The name is different, but it's definitely the same symbol."

I took it from her, looking over the page.

But dyslexia sucks and Travis took it before I could decipher anything.

"What was the name?" Travis asked, his voice gentle, obviously trying to be careful about asking them about this.

Papa was basically being held down by Dad.

The other adults, and Mel and Linus, were looking equally anxious for the answer.

"Uh…the…Apostrángisi Exousía Company." Echo's voice trembled slightly as she said it, "They…" Her eyes closed.

My hand closed into a fist. My mind hazily translated the Greek to something along the lines of power draining. That didn't sound good.

"It's alright, alondra. You don't have to tell us." Leo told her, his fidgeting producing two or three helicopters that whirled around the room. He was looking at his son with worry.

Gareth took Echo's hand, "They practiced anthropomancy."

The adults cursed in various forms, some of which I was pretty sure Dad didn't want me hearing, but oh well.

I would have heard eventually.

"Um…hate to point out that I'm only twelve…but…" I shrugged, "What's anthropomancy?"

None of the adults looked too eager to answer.

Linus finally cleared his throat, "It's an ancient method of divination using the entrails of dead or dying men or women, often virgin female children, through sacrifice…"

Travis had been shaking his head, "That's why you were insistent about taking care of that girl's body."

Gareth nodded.

Echo nodded hesitantly, indicating that there was probably more to it than just the…blech.

What horrors did they see while they were being held captive? Did they see…

Papa steadied me, then pulled me onto his lap.

Sure, I had seen some freaky stuff in the underworld…but they were all already dead…spirits. Shades.

To watch a person…children…

—~~—

Rory had a hard glint in her eyes even as she had swayed and looked disgusted. Horrified.

I didn't understand why they had allowed her into this…whatever it was. She was too young for it. I didn't want her knowing the horrors.

Gareth was trapped in the memory of the girl.

That poor girl.

I shuddered, and tugged sharply on my hair.

"Aaron Blackwell is the leader. A son of Kratos. He's powerful. Very, very powerful. It was sheer luck that we escaped at all." Gareth managed to choke out.

I felt the fear rise to my throat at that name. I covered my face for a moment, but I felt like I couldn't breath when I did that.

"Not luck." Cassie looked at Malcolm, "Strategy. By allowing you to escape…your powers grew…it was strategy."

Malcolm looked horrified as his mind, started running through it.

Annabeth shook her head, "She's right. It was a game. A dangerous one…but when he took your three…not only did your powers increase…"

"The other kids powers did too." Papa practically spat the words. "We trained them harder."

"They were more motivated." Percy corrected slightly.

"And we all exercised our abilities more as well, strengthening them again." Malcolm finished, his eyes darting over a chess board that only he could see. "He's counting on us going after him, but also planning to come to us…he's…"

"Ten moves ahead and we're just realizing we're playing." Annabeth practically growled.

Piper looked stunned, "This is bad. How do we…what do we…"

I looked at the windows, wishing I could get into the open air.

The Phoenix was there.

—~~—

It had been silent after Piper failed to even finish her questions, then Nico noticed the look of horror on Echo's face as she stared out the window and her hand searched for Gareth's.

He watched as her hand found Gareth's, and he looked first at Echo, then the window before panic filled his gaze.

"No, no, no…" Echo started murmuring, but she got up and practically ran over, opening the window and then freezing in place.

Gareth was standing as well, "It's there?"

She nodded, turning back with tears in her eyes, "What do we do?"

"What's there?" Melina asked sharply, gaining everyone's attention.

Echo looked like her world was crumbling, "The phoenix. It appears when I'm…when I'm in trouble. Guides me to safety."

Rory inhaled sharply, but didn't say anything as she stood up with everyone else.

Nico stood slowly, "How do you know it indicates danger?"

"We ignored it once or five times." Gareth said softly. "Each time a mistake. We got hurt, or ended up in a bad fight and lost precious time, almost got caught…it was a fast learning curve."

Travis looked grim, "Go."

Echo looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks, "What?"

"Go. Quickly. You need to trust your instincts." Travis growled, "Go grab the backpack that you never unpacked and GO."

Nico felt his heart crumbling to bits.

Ana brought in the backpack, her light blue eyes looked watery, "I…overheard the last bit."

Echo took the bag, visibly struggling to stay calm.

Gareth took the backpack from her, "Out the window. Go. I'm right behind you."

"What?" Leo stepped forward, looking panicked. No doubt about what the heck he was going to tell Calypso.

Gareth gave her an impatient look, "She needs me Dad. I'm not leaving her to do this alone."

Mel stepped forward, "There's no way you're leaving without me."

"Mel there isn't time to—"

"You're right," Nico interrupted, realizing that this was escalating far more quickly than any of the parents knew. "Rory, go grab Riley. Ana, grab your backpack and the coats."

Will looked at him, fear plain in his eyes, "What?"

Annabeth looked grim, "They're all in danger. If being with Echo, following the Phoenix is safest option than that's what they need to do. All of them. We'll fend for ourself. But the kids need to be safe."

Travis had darted into the kitchen and come back out with food and such to stuff into Ana and Rory's backpacks.

Nico wasn't surprised to find that Riley had his bag from before. He knew that all three had been carrying them like security blankets.

"Go." Nico planted a kiss on each of his daughters' foreheads.

Will looked after them desperately as Rory dragged Ana out the window, following Echo and Gareth, and followed by all of the other kids that had been at the house.

Then the parents all just looked at each other, trying to figure out what they would do to try and keep their kids safe.

Nico was pretty sure none of them had the faintest idea.

 **AN: So...I'm pretty sure it isn't sending out emails when I post new parts...sorry...I don't know how to fix it...the most I can say is subscripe to it on AO3 because that isn't giving me problems. I'm getting error codes. Blech.**


	14. Sprint

I gasped for breath, "How much longer?"

"Until we're safe." Gareth responded, switching out with Linus and taking Riley.

Echo took my hand, and Ana's, pulling us along, "Just keep moving. I promise it will be okay."

I glanced back at Nolan.

He caught my gaze and nodded.

In all, our group consisted of Me, Ana, Echo, Gareth, Linus, Riley, Mercury, Melina, Nolan, Demitri, and James. Eleven kids all running for their lives.

For what felt like hours.

"Rory, how many people can you shadow travel?" Mel asked.

"With…or without…passing…out?" I asked between breaths.

"Without."

"Two."

Echo nodded sharply, "Take Riley and Ana, go to Aunt Cassie's. When you get there, run into the woods."

"Meet us at the treehouse." James said.

I frowned, "But—"

"Just do it, Rory!" Echo snapped.

"Do they need to leave with us?"

Echo and Gareth exchanged a glance.

"No, now go." Gareth pulled Riley off his back and set him down, slowing only slightly.

I let go of Echo, grabbed Ana, caught Riley's hand, and pulled us into the shadows.

We came out in Cassie's house.

Enya's eyes widened, "Um…hello."

"We're not staying. Treehouse?" I asked, gasping for breath still.

"Straight back, over the creek take a left, follow the cairns."

"Lock the doors behind us." I told her, picking Riley up. He was heavier than he looked.

She nodded, looking confused, "Ladder mechanism is hidden in the hollow tree."

"Thanks!" I dragged Ana out the door.

Riley held on tightly to me so that I didn't have to hold onto him as much, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He murmured.

I shook my head, "You have a bad knee, there's nothing to be sorry about."

Ana finally seemed to snap out of it and started pulling me, leading me to the treehouse since she had been there at least once before. She also seemed to realize that I was running out of steam.

 _Why us? I understand Riley, and you since you had to take him, but why me?_

 _We're the youngest._

 _Demitri…_

 _Is a year older. Please…just run…_

She nodded and ran ahead, leaping the creek and calling that she'd get the ladder down for us.

"You'll have to climb the ladder." I told Riley.

He nodded, "Okay. I can run, it's okay."

"Don't know if there's anyone close, best if I do the running. Don't gain weight."

He nodded.

I crossed the stream, carefully, then kept running as fast as I could while carrying Riley. Echo was counting on me. They were all counting on me to keep Riley and Ana safe until they met up with us.

Ana got the ladder down ahead of us, "Riley first."

I reached it and set Riley down, then gasped desperately for breath while he swarmed up it like a monkey.

Ana pushed me toward the ladder, "Go, you can breath up there."

I started climbing, struggling, but I made it.

Ana was right behind me and she wound the ladder back up, "Inside."

I practically crawled inside and collapsed on the floor space.

Riley was looking around critically, "Give me your backpack."

I managed to get it off.

He started folding blankets and grabbing the snacks that they kept in here.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked softly, closing the door of the house part of the tree house.

"They'll understand. We're going to need these blankets, and the food. Going to cities are dangerous with these people. If we went to the city, it would be half an hour before they caught up with us." Riley said, investigating one of the cupboards and pulling out a sleeping bag, "James is having to run with us. His family will understand that we needed this stuff."

Ana started helping him pack, mentally telling me to rest and catch my breath.

It was a good thing the Pace kids camped out in the treehouse sometimes, because if he was right, then the stuff they kept would be very useful. They kept two sleeping bags out here, and blankets, granola bars, fruit snacks, nuts (peanuts, almonds, pecans, and cashews), water bottles (plastic kind, but water is water), a couple bottles of Gatorade (one of which Ana threw at me), a couple pairs of one-size-fits-all gloves, two sweatshirts that were probably James', and a first aid kit.

Still, that seemed under prepared for Cassie. She had said once when we were over that she had made sure that the kids could stay in the treehouse for two weeks and still be fine.

I shook the thought from my head. It had been almost four months ago. You never knew what had happened between then and now.

Riley came over to check on me, "Gatorade helping?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I rubbed my forehead. "I was thinking…Cassie is usually prepared for if her kids have to suddenly go on trips. I don't know where she keeps that stuff, but when James gets here he should know."

"It'll probably be an hour before they get here. It takes us about half an hour in the car. You should try for a nap. I'll keep watch." Ana said, the hard glint in her eyes that I was so familiar with. She would definitely keep watch. She would use her abilities, sense the life force of anyone who got close enough.

Riley was going through his own backpack, muttering something about unnecessary weight.

I finally nodded, curling up on the small sofa they had in the treehouse and falling quickly to sleep.

—~~—

I followed the Phoenix with my eyes, silently signaling Gareth which way to go when I started to fall back.

He acknowledged and basically took the lead, but kept me in his peripheral and followed my guidance.

We were immediately back in sync with each other.

Mel and Linus kept an eye on the others, making sure they were keeping up.

"We're going to have to slow down soon." Nolan caught up with me. He seemed to have found the perfect stride, unaffected by having run for so very long.

I glanced back and could see the red-faced exhaustion on Demitri's face that I was sure was on mine, "I know." I looked back and signaled Gareth to veer right.

He did, stumbling slightly, but still moving.

We were all exhausted.

I looked at the phoenix, hoping it would acknowledge out need to rest.

It seemed to flash it's wings with a white light and then kept moving forward.

I did my best to run and catch up to Gareth, "It's not…stopping, but…we're going…to have to…soon."

"Just say the word." He breathed, glancing back at everyone.

I nodded and watched the Phoenix for signs that we could rest even briefly.

Finally, what felt like forever later, it flashed a red light from its wings and circled a small area.

"Here." I gasped.

Gareth stopped by collapsing.

Everyone stopped and dropped, trying desperately to catch their breath.

"How far?" Demitri gasped. He was probably regretting not staying with his siblings back at the school right about now.

"It's about ten miles…from our house…to Cassie's…" I grabbed my water bottle and passed it to Mel, who always needed more hydrating than other people.

Nolan groaned, "We'd have to run at ten miles per hour. That's about average running speed for healthy adults. And I know we've hit the five mile mark because…I'm tired."

Mel nodded, "We should have started doing six mile runs."

"Worked our way up to seven or eight mile runs." Nolan shook his head, definitely out of breath.

"Less talking, more breathing." Linus scolded.

James was the first to recover, stretching, "Guys, we got to at least be walking or our muscles will sieze up."

"He's right." Nolan forced himself up, and started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I helped Gareth and Demitri up, then started walking the way the phoenix was leading.

"Why the treehouse?" Mel asked James.

He shrugged, "Safer than hiding in the house, plus if we meet them there I can grab the emergency backpacks mom makes us keep there. And since they're getting there at least half an hour before us…they can grab the snacks…and sleeping bags."

The phoenix moved ahead slowly for now.

Mel handed me my water bottle back, "She keep water in the treehouse as well?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Mercury grunted.

Gareth looked alive. Awake. Like he was back in his comfort zone.

Linus made a soft clicking sound.

The others seemed to see it as a warning.

I glanced at the phoenix and started running when I saw that it was flashing a white light.

It didn't take long for the others to follow suit.

" _Pedibus silentium_!" Gareth hissed.

A wisp of green light encompassed all our feet, and our running was suddenly silent. A smart move, but useless if they caught sight of us. But I supposed that's why we were running.

—~~—

Nico slashed a monster and turned to make sure Will was still alive.

Will slashed at his opponent, a demigod presumably, and then darted to Nico's side as the guy started gushing way too much blood for a cut like that.

Nico gave Will a worried look.

"Artery." Will looked sad, "That or let him kill more people."

Nico nodded, then yelled as he forced his sword into another's gut.

Will shook his head, "Are we even helping the kids in any way?"

Cassie twirled through, her blades slashing through her opponents like butter. She stopped beside them, "This is too easy. It's got to be a distraction."

"You read my mind." Malcolm flipped back so he was standing back to back with his wife.

Nico snapped. He was done. He had sent all of his kids away. For their own safety and this was just a distraction?

No.

He yelled, and the ground opened up, skeletons pouring out.

The fight ended quickly, their opponents falling to the skeletons.

Will caught Nico as he stumbled, "What the hell, Nico!"

"I'm sick of this games of cloak and dagger." Nico glared at the fallen, "No more distractions. Travis, we're going after this company full force."

Travis had blood dripping into his eye, and he looked scarier than Nico thought either of the stolls could look.

A car door closed behind them.

Nico turned and saw Connor, Katie, Calypso and Maggie.

Now came the hard part.

"What happened?" Connor asked, his gaze darting around. He steadied his brother.

Katie looked pale, already realizing the worst.

Calypso hurried to Leo, who looked pretty defeated.

"We had to send the kids running." Will finally said.

Calypso froze, "What?!"

Leo made a placating gesture, "It was for their own safety. They'll be fine, Cal."

She looked heartbroken.

Maggie hugged herself, "But…"

Katie gently guided the girl to her parents, "It'll be okay." She said soothingly.

Connor put his arms tightly around her when she walked over to him, looking at Travis and trying to gauge his brother's confidence if the safety of the choice.

Nico looked up at Will, "Tell me you don't hate me. For sending our kids away."

Will kissed him, softly, gently, "Of course I don't hate you." He had a firm tone, and there was a determined glint in his eyes. "I'll call Mr. Brunner. See if we can't get some backup."

"I'll call New Rome." Reyna said, "And you better tell Hazel, Nico."

Nico nodded, dreading the conversation already. He looked at Leo, "Better call Harley, tell him to get his contraptions over here for a hostile takeover."

"And to take Eva to the school to keep them safe." Eric added, folding his arms. It was always a wonder that he got through fights unscathed. It was probably because he was mortal, monsters ignored him.

Leo nodded, "Right. Cal, you should take Maggie over there."

"There's no way I'm leaving you to fight for our kids alone."

Katie cleared her throat, "I'll take her to the school."

Leo frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been much of a fighter. Besides, it will help the others to have an adult who knows what's going on."

Cassie gasped, "The kids!"

Malcolm nodded grimly, "I know. Damn. They're smart, hopefully they stay in the house for now."

Percy glanced at them, "Do we need to head over?"

Cassie shook her head, "I'll head home. Take them to the school." She fixed Malcolm with a scary look, "You stay alive."

He kissed her, "You too."

Nico had a bad feeling, "Cass, you shouldn't go alone."

He somehow knew if she didn't agree right away, that…

She glanced around, "You all are needed to fight them. I'm not a good fighter, I don't have any abilities that would make me especially useful. And Katie's right. Someone needs to be at the school with the kids. Levi will be distracted trying to keep them all well behaved. He'll need help getting them organized to defend themselves."

"I'll call Emily, tell her to meet you at the school. Her and her husband." Travis said.

She nodded, "I'll call when we're leaving the house."

Malcolm kissed her deeply, then stood there, murmuring with her, their foreheads pressed together. Finally his arms seemed to tighten around her, then release.

"Get our kids to safety." He said, just loud enough for Nico to overhear.

"Try to stop me." She teased. She had a lingering look with him, and then dipped her head to everyone.

"Good luck. Be safe." Then she jogged to their car and got in.

She drove off.

Nico felt his heart drop, "Will…"

"What is it?" He asked, lowering his voice slightly to meet Nico's volume.

Nico looked up, "She's going to die. Soon. Today."

Will squeezed him, "Shh."

"Will—"

"You told me some deaths can't be prevented." Will said softly.

Nico felt his heart break.

"Can you sense a way to prevent hers?"

Nico felt his chin tremble, "No."

"Then put it out of your mind. We do what we have to to protect her kids. Her husband." Will's voice broke.

Nico glanced at Malcolm, and suddenly, he had a feeling that both he and Cassie had known that they would never see each other again.

Malcolm glanced at him, confirming it.

Katie gulped, "Should I have gone with her?"

Malcolm gave a dry laugh, that sounded a little like a sob, "No. She knows what she's going to." His hands shook then he formed fists. "This has to work. If it doesn't…"

"We'll make sure it does." Travis said gently, "We have to." His gaze was sad, sympathetic. Cassie was one of the half-siblings that both the Stolls were close with.

Connor kissed his own wife, then strode to the car and grabbed his sword and backpack.

Katie took Maggie to the car and drove away.

Nico looked up at Will, "Why didn't I say goodbye? I knew…why didn't I…"

Will sighed, "Sometimes, it's best to hope that you'll see someone again." He pushed Nico gently toward where Annabeth and Travis were starting to formulate a plan.

Nico looked after Cassie again, and his shoulders drooped, "Malcolm…how could you…just…"

Malcolm gave him a look so distraught, Nico thought it might overwhelm him, "We're half-bloods Nico. We always knew we were tempting fate by surviving so long. Any day could be our last. Knowing…seeing on your face the desperation to try and stop her death…this would have been a risk in the first place. If she's going to go out, she's going to do it trying to protect our family. All of our family." His voice shook, yet was firm. "Don't think for one second that I'm okay with this. That I wanted to let her leave my sight. Don't think that…"

Nico put a hand on Malcolm's shoulder, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked."

Malcolm closed his eyes tightly.

Nico felt guilty, realizing that they had figured it out from looking at him. Seeing him desperate to try and save her. Failing.

He wasn't about to let Malcolm or Cassie down. Not with so much riding on the success of this trip.


	15. Regroup

Ana woke me up, "They're here."

"They?" I asked groggily, forcing myself up.

"Our friends." Riley said softly, "James just sprung the ladder."

I nodded and rubbed my face, then took a quick drink of Gatorade. "How long?"

"Half an hour, maybe." Ana answered. She was grabbing our backpacks.

I looked over her shoulder.

James appeared over the edge, "Hey, we're collecting down there. I'm going to grab the backpacks mom stores here and we'll be going. I just want to check on my siblings really quickly. Make sure they know to stay inside. Echo said it's safe for now."

I nodded, "I can help you bring the other backpacks down. You two go ahead."

Ana nodded and helped Riley start climbing down.

James went to couch and moved it, revealing a panel and opening it. He pulled out five backpacks, "Rested?"

"A bit," I answered, putting one on my back and grabbing another.

He grabbed the other three.

"You okay?"

He looked at me, "Bad feeling. I need to make sure my siblings are okay. If it isn't them…" He gave a little shiver, "Then it's my parents. And…"

I nodded, "We've got your back."

He sighed, "Yeah. I know. I'm just tired from running. We better hurry."

I started down the ladder.

James followed.

Everyone at the bottom seemed to be trying to rest while they could.

Echo hugged me, then handed off the extra backpack to Demitri, "Did you rest?"

"Yeah, I got in a quick nap. And some Gatorade." I told her softly, handing her the bottle.

She nodded gratefully and took a quick drink before tossing it to Mercury.

He looked limp, like a plant that had been under-watered and placed in the hot sun. He gratefully drank the Gatorade.

"Come on, let's keep moving. I want to check on them real quick. If it's safe." James urged, looking at Echo.

Echo nodded, "Yeah, we're good. Your house is remote enough that they won't be here for a while. If they come at all." She had a look on her face that I couldn't read. Her gaze never resting, darting about their surroundings as if she was looking for trouble.

James led the way to the house, then banged on the back door.

His mom opened it, and hugged him tightly, talking quickly. Inaudible.

James nodded, his gaze serious, taking the package she handed him.

She then looked over all of us, "Be careful." She hugged James again, "I love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, Mom." James kissed her cheek.

Ana took my hand, "Her life is about to end."

I frowned and looked at Cassie.

Ana was right.

"Aunt Cassie?" I said softly, grabbing her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine as long as you all are safe. I've got to get the other kids to the school." She said firmly, giving me a smile that said to shut up.

She was always good at that smile.

James hugged her again, "We need to get moving."

"Here, you'll need something to distract you." She handed him a case or something, "Put it in your bag. Now, run. Run like the wind. Run."

James looked at her, then nodded, backing away slowly, looking past and waving to his siblings.

They nodded back.

Echo cleared her throat, "She's right. Let's go."

"Is it…" Gareth started.

She shook her head, "Best to move while we're not in danger, so danger can't catch up."

He nodded.

James finally pulled himself away, turning away.

"Love you, James." Cassie said again, then she closed the door and left.

Mel gave me a little shove, "Come on. Let's get moving."

—~~—

Mel and Linus got us moving for real after that. Which was good, because I didn't think I could get everyone moving as effectively. Everyone was doing pretty well, despite the excess of running.

James seemed to be shaken to his core, but he was moving at a good pace, following Nolan.

Gareth had a map and was looking it over, with his compass, "Nolan, veer right about twenty degrees."

Nolan adjusted our trajectory without a second thought.

Rory walked at his side, staying away from Demitri.

I wasn't sure how we were going to survive, how we were going to hide with this many people. It was hard enough when it was just the three of us, but with ten of us? And if I'd had any reservations about saying there was some tension between Demitri and Rory before…well, that doubt was gone from the way he carefully avoided her and she would barely look at him.

And it was pretty obvious that she had a crush on Nolan. Not that they weren't also good friends (probably bonding over the idiocy of those around them), I could also just see that she had a crush on him. It was in the way she looked at him with just a touch more respect and reverence. The way she was determined to downplay her weaknesses around him.

It was also pretty clear that Melina was head-over-heels for Linus, and Ana had a definite crush on Mercury.

Ugh.

Crushes were a distraction that could get you killed. Did I still have a crush on Gareth? Well, yeah, but I learned not to act like it really quickly. Papa seemed to think that I would get hurt having a crush on Gareth. I was determined to prove him wrong. Heck, I'd already survived the beginnings of Gareth's crush on Gypsy. No matter what became of my stupid crush, he was still one of my best friends. As long as he never knew, we could keep that and I would be able to live my life with him still in it.

Mercury was an agile runner, probably because of his dad being a son of Hermes, but he also seemed extremely aware of the forest around us, dropping back and telling me, "There's something a couple miles behind us…a single being if I'm right, following us so far. Could just be an animal, but…" He shrugged.

I nodded, glancing around briefly. No phoenix. "Gareth?"

He nodded, and muttered a spell, then took the lead from Nolan.

I caught up with James, "You okay?"

"Fine," He muttered, faltering in his stride slightly in surprise.

"Sorry, it's just…back there…it seemed really…final." I struggled to voice my concerns carefully.

His gaze darted to the canopy of branches above us, "Mom just warned me that…" He stopped himself, and I noticed him clench a fist. "It's dangerous times. My family always acts like it's the last goodbye. Just in case it is."

I watched him, almost for too long.

He pulled me out of the way of a tree, "You should watch where you're running." He said softly.

I kept my gaze fixed ahead, grateful that everyone else had pulled ahead just a bit. "There's more to it. The way Rory acted…"

"I know." He said shortly, "Please, I just…I…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pressed the matter."

"No…you needed to know. We're all going to be relying on the knowledge you and Gareth have built up for…who knows how long. Hopefully it's only a couple days, but it could be weeks, months, or years…" James face settled into an unreadable surface, his icy blue eyes frozen, "We have to trust you and you need to know all of the variables. It's the only way to make a strategy."

"You're a grandson of Athena and Hermes. It's a valuable mix." I glanced at him, "You and Mercury will catch on more quickly than the others. Except maybe Nolan."

He gave a half-smile, "Nolan's a bit different. He's only at the school for socializing and a couple extracurriculars like Art. He's taking college courses. Freakin genius."

"I heard you were too." I gave him a gentle shove as we ran.

He looked a little embarrassed, "I haven't yet. I was going to be doing that for fall."

"And I heard you're quite the musician. Rory told me she's been helping you with your own composition." I was amazed he was talking with me as much as he was. Everyone said he was still the super quiet, shy guy, that rarely spoke, but he seemed to be doing fine so far.

"I'm not that good." He said quickly, "And it's still pretty bad."

"That's not what she says." I gave him a smile.

He tripped and fell on his face.

I skidded to a halt, "Are you okay?"

He seemed really flustered.

Linus dropped back and helped me help James up, "Well, your face is intact."

James nodded, suddenly jumpy, "I'm fine. We better catch up." He darted off.

I looked after him, confused, "Was it something I said?"

Linus shrugged, "Probably something you did." He patted my shoulder, "Come on, Gareth will freak if you get separated from the group."

I rolled my eyes, "Doubtful."

"He's really protective of you. I can tell." He nudged me into a jog, then we ran and caught up.

"We've been through a lot." I said dismissively. "And we grew up as practically siblings."

"Echo?"

"How bad is this going to get with such a large group?" He asked, his voice soft enough that the others wouldn't hear.

"When it was just the three of us, there were a lot of lean nights. And so early in the spring…it's even harder. Riley can only run for a little bit before his knee gives out so most of the time we had to carry him. Between the three of us…we have enough food for our group for maybe two meals. That's one day. We have to avoid towns, or be very quick. Grab odd jobs. Nick a lot of items from stores, and farms." I put on my cynical thinking cap, "Hiding will be nearly impossible, and resting will be hard. Honestly, when we find a good hiding spot, only the sneakiest of sneaks should leave that hiding spot."

"Meaning?"

"Rory. She'll be able to go towns away and grab supplies and then come back again without them tracking her because she shadow-traveled. Mercury…he's one with nature and his dad has certainly trained him in the art of theft. James and Nolan are strategists. Mel is the motivator, cheers people up. Demitri…well…I don't even know his abilities."

"He's somewhat persuasive, and he can shock people."

"Right, so he might be able to help with mortals, getting rid of their curiosity. Ana…" I frowned, "I don't know. Riley's a pretty good thief. No one suspects him. Gareth has magic and can find a path to a safe place. You're a healer, which is invaluable…"

"And you?"

"I have a little birdy that guides me when we're in serious trouble. Other than that…I just took care of Riley and Gareth. I was the forager, I did first aid." I shrugged, "Nothing much."

Linus shook his head, "Not how Gareth tells it."

"Then Gareth dramatized and downplayed his own role in our survival."

"Most people do, unless they're really arrogant or self-centered." Linus started pushing ahead, "Like you."

I didn't get the chance to respond, because he peeled away.

Demitri was at the back of the group and he looked at me like I was crazy, "How can you talk…and run?"

"Why are you and my sister avoiding each other?" I asked with a slight smile. "I was doing this for almost two years. When you've run for eight hours with very few breaks, this is nothing."

He was very red faced, and his gaze was focused on the ground and the path ahead. "Um…I jumped into a fight that my brother was part of without knowing all of the facts. Your sister…well…she was in the right. I just saw my brother getting beat up by Nolan and jumped in to help him. I hadn't even noticed Rory bleeding out on the floor and everyone seemed to be in shock…" He glanced over at me, "So, now I'm in trouble with your sister…which sort of sucks."

Realization hit me, "You like her?"

"What?! No!" He protested to much, too loudly, with his voice pitched just a little too high.

I gave him a look, "You want to try answering that again?"

He looked mortified, "I don't think it'd be any better."

I gave him a sympathetic look, "Your secret is safe with me."

"Do you think our parents will be able to save us…I mean…I…" He looked scared.

"Demitri, it'll be okay." I told him firmly, "Right now, best thing you can do is act like everything before the fight. I need you and Rory getting along."

Demitri's face became set, determined, "I'll do my best."

I nodded sharply and went ahead, touching Rory's arm and falling in sync with her, "Need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Rory's gaze was intense, so much like Papa's.

"I need you and Demitri to get along. I've already talked to him. I need you to pull it together and get along with him."

She scowled, "I am. I'm avoiding him and he's avoiding me. It works well for us."

"Rory, I'm serious. It's going to be hard enough surviving, if you and Demitri aren't working as a team like the rest of us…"

She looked reluctant.

"Rory, he didn't know what the fight was about. Get a grip, get over it."

She looked at me with surprise, "How do you—"

"Please, I've been back for four days, and it happened the day I got back. And I was talking Demitri. I don't know what it was about, but you're going to have to let it go because this is already hard and we don't have time to mess with it. Promise me you'll try."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll try! Now!" I caught her arm and pulled us to a stop.

She stared at me like I was a complete stranger.

The rest of the group paused.

"Why are you making this such a big deal?" Rory finally asked.

"Because it is a big deal. The only reason Gareth, Riley, and I survived is because we worked as a team at all times. We couldn't fight. There wasn't time and every time we did indulge in the idiocy of bickering or being petty we almost ended up in our enemy's grip again. Promise me, now, Aurora Avalon, because I know you enough to know that you're going to hold a grudge no matter what I say but I need you to at least get along with everyone. After this is over, you can go back to your petty grudge. Now promise me."

"Fine! I promise." Rory looked disturbed.

I let my shoulders relax and I released her arm, "Good." I caught up with Gareth, "Let's go."

—~~—

Nico came out of the shadows with Travis and Connor.

Their group was ragged. Having fought hard.

Percy looked like he was beating himself up, "He got away. I…"

Nico shook his head, "We've bought them time, if anything."

"And with all of their information, we can send campers to different base locations and cripple their operations." Annabeth said, "You didn't have much of a choice."

Will shushed her and kept stitching her stomach.

Piper was cleaning a cut on Jason's leg, "How long will we have to recuperate?"

"I estimate we'll have another minor skirmish in about forty minutes. Nothing a few of us can't handle, especially since I doubt that head guy will come back." Travis sighed, sinking to the ground.

Nico figured it was probably sending Riley away that had finally gotten to him.

"Some of us should get to the school, it's bound to be under attack." Reyna said, the old praetorial glint in her eyes. "Shouldn't take many of us."

Eric glanced around. It was always amazing how he managed to get out of situations with barely a scratch. He was an excellent swordsman, but he also didn't run into fights headlong like halfbloods had a tendency to. "The least injured of us should go. Will, it's up to you whether you stay or go."

Will glanced at Nico, "I'll follow after I treat the injuries here."

Jason looked around their group, "Piper, Nico, Eric, Malcolm, and Connor, then?"

Nico nodded, "I think that'd be best. Reyna stays here, leaves you with at least one uninjured fighter."

Percy nodded, "We'll set Annabeth up in the office to create plans, and tell us how to make this place more defendable."

Annabeth muttered that she would be fine to fight.

"You won't be fighting for a while." Will contradicted. "Get to the school." He ordered the rest.

Nico gave him a kiss, "See you later."

Malcolm looked anxious to go, probably hoping his wife was still alive. Hoping he would see her again.

Connor hot-wired one of the vehicles, "Let's go, halfbloods. We've got to be quick."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Still mortal, dude."

"Eh, you're adopted." Connor gave a mischievous smile. He drove like a madman (which was actually unusual for him, normally the Stolls were actually all about travel safety—something about honoring their father) all the way to the school.

Nico and the others scrambled out and into the school, looking for the fight that had obviously started out there.

"Too much blood." Connor muttered, looking worried as they ran, "Too much blood!"

Malcolm darted ahead before Nico could say they should stick together because of it.

Eric gave a slight groan, "Someone has to stick with him. You three stick together, okay?"

Piper nodded, "Got it. Go."

He ran after Malcolm.

Nico could tell that Connor and Piper were worried about their families. There was way too much blood on the floors, walls…everywhere.

They caught up with Eric and Malcolm finishing a fight with ease.

Malcolm nodded to the doors, "Barricaded from inside, probably the kids."

Nico nodded, "I'll head in, tell them to open the doors."

Connor shook his head, "I've got this." He jumped up and got the vent above the door, somehow getting it open and sliding in.

Piper shook her head, "You can put the boy into law enforcement, but you can't take the thief out of him."

Malcolm stared intently at the door, clearly tense. "Come on, Cass. Be okay. Please be okay. Just be alive."

Nico squeezed Malcolm's shoulder. He didn't have any words he could share.

Piper and Eric were quiet, both waiting to see that their kids were alright.

Connor opened the door, "Malcolm…you better hurry." He had blood on him already.

Nico was shocked at the wave of imminent death that came out. Maybe it was because he was so close to Cassie, or maybe it was because there were other deaths around. Nico couldn't be sure.

Malcolm slid over to her, and carefully took her from Katie, "Cass?"

She opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile, "You fight good, feather-head?"

He looked anguished, "Did you?"

"You know I don't like answering questions that were supposed to be answers." She winced, then cringed, "It hurts."

Nico knelt beside her, looking at the wound. But he already knew that she wouldn't make it.

Enya was holding her siblings tightly to her nearby, keeping them from smothering their mother, "Dad?"

Malcolm looked up at her, then back down at Cassie, "You're supposed to be careful."

"Malcolm, stop thinking." She scolded, sounding tired. Weak. "Kiss me, idiot. Tell me you've given the kids a chance for survival."

"We're going to bring them home." Malcolm said firmly, pulling her into a more affectionate embrace. "I love you. I love you so much." His voice broke a bit.

Nico took one of her free hands, not wanting to interrupt their moment, but still needing to be there.

She glanced at him and smiled, then looked back at her husband, "Remember what we said?"

"I will take care of them. I'll be there for them. I promise." Malcolm kissed her a few times.

She sighed, "My darlings?"

The kids went forward, closer, looking terrified and devastated.

Cassie looked at them all, "You know I love you?"

They all nodded.

Enya was already in tears, "Please…"

"Honey, it's my time. Some deaths cannot be prevented. This is why we've always lived like each day is our last. You know this." She said gently.

Nico couldn't believe she had the strength to try and comfort her children at this point.

"When you're older, when you have your own family, you'll understand how I can be okay with dying from saving my children."

"Mommy?" Adrien's eyes were wide, tear filled.

"Oh baby, it'll be okay. Your daddy will take care of you. It'll be okay." She smoothed her youngest's hair, "I'm sorry I'm going to miss your tenth birthday, but you have a big ol' piece of chocolate cake for me, okay?"

Adrien slowly nodded.

Nico took his other hand from her wound, realizing it was only causing her pain. It wasn't helping her at all. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head a bit, "Nothing to be done." She shuddered, then looked up at Malcolm, "You're going to need help. Not just with the kids, but with yourself. We both know how you can think too much."

Malcolm was crying, kissing her head and her hair, "I can't…I can't…"

"You can lose me. It'll be okay. Get James home. Get all of them home. I love you. I love all of you. My babies…" She smiled at her kids, then at her husband, recieved one last kiss from Malcolm, then shuddered and died.

Nico felt his heart break a little. Cassie, the woman who had introduced him to Meg. The one who had become like a sister to him.

Gone.


	16. Shell-shock

It hit me like the shockwave of a bomb going off, and I stumbled and fell to the ground with the force of it. I understood why it was so strong. I understood that there was no changing it.

"Alright, we better just rest before another person falls on their face." Melina called to Gareth and Echo at the front.

I was the third person to trip in the past twenty minutes or so, but I didn't get up despite the fact that I was fine.

Aunt Cassie…

"Rory? Are you alright?" Ana dropped next to me, too exhausted to ask mentally.

I was grateful. If she found out that Aunt Cassie was dead, she'd have a melt-down. "Fine, just…tired. I wasn't paying attention."

She nodded, and rested her forehead on my shoulder for a second before slowly getting up, "How much farther?"

Nolan helped me up, meeting my eyes briefly, letting me see how exhausted he was as well.

Gareth and Echo looked at each other, obviously communicating with micro-expressions.

Linus intercepted when he realized that they didn't have an answer, "It doesn't matter how far. We go until we're safe. For now, we rest. Riley, let me see your knee."

Mel nodded sharply, "Right, Echo, you have a map?"

Echo pulled one out of her pack.

Nolan joined his sister, Echo, and Gareth.

Demitri came over with a water bottle, "Here. I had an extra."

I looked at him, then took it.

"You aren't exhausted enough to trip like that. Not you. What really happened?" He asked, keeping his voice low enough that the others wouldn't hear.

Not that Mercury looked like he would be listening in on anything. He was leaning against a tree, looking like he was asleep. His green hair was plastered to his forehead.

I glanced at James, but he was talking distractedly with Ana.

"You can't say anything."

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"You just can't." I said more insistently.

"Fine, what's wrong?" He had a look on his face so much like his father's, and he sounded like his father just there.

I thought about the dangerous light in Echo's eyes as she made me promise to put aside my differences with Demitri. "Cassie Pace just died."

His eyes widened, "What?!"

I shook my head, "I don't know. I just know because it's affected my dad. Papa, I mean."

"Are you going to tell James?" He asked in a quieter voice. His kaleidescope eyes were sad, but his family wasn't as close to the Pace's as mine was. That's the only reason I thought he could handle the knowledge.

"I'll ask Linus what he thinks. But…I don't know how James will react. It might be best if we keep it quiet. For the sake of the group."

"Rory," Echo paused a couple feet away, a wary look in her eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked, keeping my voice calm.

"A word?"

I nodded and gave Demitri one last glance before following her a short ways away.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, almost hesitantly.

I nodded, "Why?"

"The grass was dying around you." Echo wouldn't meet my eyes.

I glanced back, "Oh…um…it's probably just because I'm tired."

"Don't lie to me." Her gaze flashed up to mine.

I flinched, "I just…when I fell…it was because…I sensed Aunt Cassie's…"

Echo's eyes closed, "Death?"

I was trying not to let it affect me, trying to keep up my brave face. "Yeah…"

She hugged me briefly, "I'll tell James."

"Is that a good idea?"

She paused and met my gaze again for a second, "He already suspected she was going to die. He needs to know. It's his mother, Rory. If it was Dad, I would want you to tell me."

I nodded slowly, "Echo?"

She nodded, brief, sharp, but with so much determination despite the sorrow clear in her eyes.

"What if Dad or Papa…?"

"Then we'll probably go live with Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank. We'll always be okay as long as we have each other." Echo hugged me again, protective, comforting.

I nodded, then sat down for a moment's rest.

—~~—

James took it well, but I could tell he was devastated. He set his jaw and said we should get moving, though.

Mercury said the person following us had fallen behind, but they were still coming.

With a destination in mind for our travel the next couple of days, Mel took the lead.

Gareth was mentally working on a spell to find us a place to stop for the night.

Turns out, we didn't need one.

I saw the phoenix in an area and alerted Gareth and Mel, then led the way over to the area. The phoenix was wreathed in blue fire, which usually only happened when someplace was safe to rest.

"Time to set up camp. Mel, see if you can find water to refill our bottles. Mercury, go with her and look for edibles. James, you said that the backpacks have tents in them?"

He nodded, "I'll start getting them set up."

I nodded, "Gareth, fire. Ana, get all the food from the backpacks, we're going to have to take inventory. Rory, organize the other things in the backpacks, it'll be helpful to know what else we have to work with. I'll help after I look around and see what I can forage."

"Nolan, help James. Demitri, start looking for wood for the fire." Gareth added, then looked at Linus, "I don't know what to tell you, Man."

He shook his head, "Mind if I help you, Echo? I want to see if there are some healing herbs."

I nodded and started out to search the area.

I found some Amaranth straight off, which surprised me, but I wasn't about to complain about something we could eat.

"So, this was your job, then?" Linus asked softly, looking around for other plants while I collected the seeds in a ziploc bag. We were lucky there were seeds.

I zipped the bag shut and handed it to him, then knelt to get to the root, "Yeah. It just worked out best. Gareth carried Riley most of the time, so he was tired. We try to supplement our food with wild edibles as much as possible so that our food lasts longer."

He found another amaranth and copied the way I handled it, "Riley's knee is permanently damaged."

I paused momentarily, then kept digging the root out, "Nothing to be done about it now." Guilt gnawed at my stomach, and chills trailed up my spine.

"Yeah, they really messed up in the surgery. If I remember right, they were supposed to sew the muscle so that it would heal correctly, but they had to have sewn it wrong. Idiots." He muttered.

I frowned, "Why do you think it was the surgeons?"

"Think about it, Echo: Did he ever walk correctly after the surgery? I remember watching him run before you guys were taken and his foot pivoted in. It shouldn't have done that. It's no wonder it's still bad. I mean, all the running wouldn't have helped, sure, but…his problem started before then." He got his plant, root and all, with relative ease.

Mine was being stubborn.

He came over and gave it a yank, pulling it out.

I met his gaze, remembering that he was technically my half-uncle, "You're saying that his injury isn't my fault."

"I'm saying those idiots have caused a lot of trouble for us and I'll be damned if it wasn't on purpose." He held my gaze, his blue eyes reminding me of Dad.

"On…purpose…" I let that thought sink in, going over everything in my head.

He was right.

"They've been playing the long game for so long…" I shook my head.

"You're sure they can't get to that cave you were telling Mel about?"

I nodded, "Positive. They didn't know it was there and the group that was in the area were mostly killed. Unfortunately we're in New York and it isn't exactly known for it's vast expanse of forests."

"You and Gareth seemed pretty nervous cutting through farm fields too."

"We'd be less nervous if the crops were taller than us. They provide no cover at all. But we have to get to better coverage. We're lucky that there are state and national forests here. And that we could sneak on so easily. But we're going to have to cross through towns. A lot of them. It's dangerous. They could see our pattern and cut us off."

"Which is why the plan is to steal a vehicle and race as far as we can before running again?"

I nodded, "With any luck, we'll have a good enough head start."

"And our destination is a state park?"

"Porcupine Mountains Wilderness State Park. That's apparently where we were when the adults found us. The cave there…I opened it by making my hands glow."

He looked intrigued, "Glow? As in, emitting light?"

I nodded, "Stupid, right? Of all the things I could be able to do, I can glow."

He stopped me from walking away, "Apollo is the god of the sun. Thus, the god of light. It is his strongest characteristic. The most unchangeable one. To have a gift of light…" He shook his head, "I've never heard of that being in his children."

"Great, know anything about phoenixes?"

"They were a symbol of Helios. Probably wishing he hadn't handed over the reigns to Apollo about now." Linus held both plants, "Lead on."

"Nothing else?"

He hesitated, "Well, I did find this book of poetry written by my dad once. Can't write things like that off, never know when something is actually prophetic. Flipped through and there was a passage about the phoenix and the sun being synonymous. 'On your wings does the cycle of life depend, regenerating anew, hope doth you send' or something like that. I didn't really pay attention. Poetry kind of makes me gag. I'm waiting to be disowned."

I smirked, but chewed the inside of my cheek, "Nothing else?"

"Um," He frowned and pointed at a plant, which I realized was actually Sorrel.

I stopped and started collecting, surprised to find it here.

" 'Guiding light, comfort to me, shine in the dark so I can see. Protect me from my foes, stay the wave of woes.' Some crap like that."

I frowned, "Guiding light…protect…" I looked at Linus, "Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg?"

"Seriously, I would never share something so awful." He made a face, "The beginning was even worse. Apparently I paid better attention than I thought. I think I remember the beginning now."

"Whole thing, now."

He made a face, then slowly started, " 'Lo, Phoenix, how bright you are, your flames all things can char. The blue so hot and mesmerizing, I find myself at rest without rising. Red so bright and alarming, I know to stop would be harming. Yellow causes me to catch my breath, before continuing to run from my death. On your wings does the cycle of life depend, regenerating anew, hope doth you send. Guiding light, comfort to me, shine in the dark so I can see. Protect me from my foes, stay the wave of woes. Guide me, this I pray, so my light doth see another day. Oh, Phoenix, so bright and true, you will always see me through.'"

I tried not to dwell on how crappy the poem was, "You're sure Apollo wrote it?"

"Pretty sure. It's pretty much the only poetry in the Apollo cabin because…who else would be good enough." He changed his sentence last minute.

I remembered Dad doing something similar forever ago. "Right…thank you, Linus, for having a good memory for poems that you hate."

"Yeah," He was looking around, "Did it help or something?"

"Quite a bit, actually. I already knew some of it, but the rest was enlightening." I finished picking the sorrel. Unripe berries weren't of any use to us, so the wild raspberries were out of the running for food.

He found some strawberries, though, and then we headed back to our little camp.

James and Nolan had the tents up, and the camouflage pinned over them.

The phoenix had settled into a deep blue, so it was highly unlikely that anything would disturb us for at least a couple hours.

Gareth had a fire going, and was boiling the water for drinking.

Mel was looking at the map again with James.

Mercury was on his way back with Nolan, both with what must have been cattail roots and the gods for an earlier spring in New York than in the lake states.

I looked over what Rory had done.

She had the things grouped together by whose bag they were in, and was writing everything down, putting a star next to things that repeated, or the amount if there was more than one from one of the bags.

She glanced up at me, "Gareth said to hold off on your bag, his bag, and Riley's bag since you guys already know what's in them."

I nodded, "I'll help you finish the inventory after I see how Ana's doing." He probably just wanted to give her a chance to get the rest done. Best the three most stocked bags stayed packed.

"Also, the bags that James got from the treehouse had lists of what was in them at the top." She said, "We left those, too. Just in case…you know."

I nodded again, and went to where Ana was working. I could see from the bend of her frame that if I hadn't given her the job, she would have melted down already.

"How's it going?"

She gestured, "Not much else I can do."

I looked it over, "Alright, so we've got a good amount of granola bars, and some beef jerky. Dried fruit. Nuts. Cassie must have frequently changed out the food in these. And the clothes." I gestured to the jacket and sweatshirt that James was telling Rory to put on.

She was shivering. It looked like it must have been Enya's. It was a little long for her, but not huge, so I figured it must be Enya's.

Ana nodded, "Yeah, they're well made." Her voice was tense.

I gave her a side-hug, "I can take over from here. You should rest."

She met my gaze, "Echo…what did you tell James earlier?"

I smoothed her hair, "It's not important. Not right now. I can see how tired you are, go rest."

She almost protested, but I caught Mercury's gaze and nodded toward Ana.

He came over, "Come on, let's get out of the way. Might be faster." He gently helped her up.

She didn't protest this time, letting him lead her toward an out of the way spot and sat talking softly with her, both looking exhausted.

I took in the food that had been in the other bags, trying to formulate a plan. It was going to be tight. Very tight.

Gareth's hand closed around mine, "We'll be fine."

"I know." I automatically responded.

"You had your 'I'm not worried but I actually am' face." He teased gently, cautiously.

"Honestly…I'm kind of glad it happened so soon. At least we didn't re-adjust to being home. With our families. We're still used to this sort of life. Still packed for this sort of life. I kept dressing in clothes that would be good for surviving."

"You already know how much I struggled." He said simply, "Echo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid that I'll never be able to go back to a normal life. What does a person do when they're most comfortable, feel most alive, when they're running around the country trying to avoid civilization and capture?"

I hugged him, "Help me make a plan for food. Worry about that later. We'll both worry about that later."

"Both of us?"

"You think I haven't struggled? To have a purpose, and then have it taken away…the only thing that really gave me joy was seeing my family and playing music again. I had almost forgotten how much music makes my heart soar." I shook my head and started writing down everything on my notepad, "But right now none of that matters because we have to live this life that we have been for the past two years."

He sat beside me, still holding my hand. "Okay." He started listing what was in our bags for Rory. "Did you add any food to your bag?"

"An apple, dried cherries, a couple carrots, probably a handful of trail mix, two clementines." I told him. "And a sweet onion."

He smiled, "We were expecting this, weren't we?"

I nodded, "What did you add?"

"Pomegranate seeds this morning, super packed trail mix, gallon sized bag, vegetable chips, three chocolate bars, granola snacks, and pumpkin seeds."

I smiled, "You were really expecting this."

He nodded, "I guess I was." He flagged down Riley.

Riley limped over and dropped into Gareth's lap, "Yeah?"

"Did you or your dad anything to your bag?" I asked, smoothing his hair.

He nodded, "Dad added a blanket and peanut butter bars. I added hot chocolate packets and apple cider packets. Oh, and a couple books. Plant books. I told him how useful our one was but that it was only for certain areas and he found these other ones. A couple of them were my mom's."

I nodded, "Anything else?"

"Beef jerky. And turkey jerky." Riley smiled, "Daddy just finished making it."

Gareth smiled, "Alright."

I wrote it down, knowing I wouldn't begrudge him of his treats. To me, to Gareth, he was a priority. One look between Gareth and I and we knew we were both back on the same wavelength as before. Riley was important. My sisters were important. We were dispensable.

"I added a few different things, I'll write them down." I told him. "Mostly girl stuff."

He nodded, "Right."

Riley was already dozing in his lap.

"Alright, I think that's everything, plus what's in the backpacks…" I looked over the lists and wrote down the food. Thank the gods Cassie was so organized. If she hadn't then it would be a mess trying to figure out what she had in them. "It's not much, but we can definitely survive if we're…frugal. As always, the food we gather helps."

Gareth waved Rory over, trying not to disturb Riley.

They compared notes and then he took her list and told her to go try and rest.

He frowned, "Rory puts up a good front, but I can see shes tired. And scared."

"They all are, Gareth. Even Mel. Even me. I'm scared for my family."

He sighed, "I'm scared for you." He kissed my cheek. "Familia."

I rested my head on his shoulder and started planning out the meals for the week, starting with tonight's meal.

—~~—

Nico helped Will treat the wounded, somewhat numb with the shock from losing such a good friend. But now he had to help make sure no one else was lost because of this battle.

"Mom? Dad?" A young man called and pounded on the other side of the barricade.

Everyone froze.

"Declare yourself!" Connor called through the barricade.

"Micheal Powers! I'm looking for my parents!"

Emily Powers darted forward, "Honey? What are you doing home?"

"I finished packing early, thought I'd surprise you."

"Your father wasn't home?" Emily looked worried as she helped remove the barricade to let her son in.

"No, he left a note something about the school and that he was heading to find answers from his father."

They finally got the barricade removed, let him in and he helped them put it back before hugging his mom.

"I figured I would come make sure everything was alright…here…" He looked around at the mess. "What happened?"

Emily looked around as well, "We were a little overrun with some nasty people."

"There's no one out there now. A lot of dead people and blood. But there are only a couple vehicles in the parking lot and around the school. I went around just to be safe."

Nico walked over, "I'm Nico Solace. You able to stand the sight of blood?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Got any medical training?"

The guy nodded again.

"Then start over there. Stop when you run out of supplies or meet up with another person who's treating people." Nico pointed then went back to working.

Micheal obliged.

Emily helped Nico set Max Temple's leg.

"So, Meg helped you and Zeke have Micheal?"

She nodded, "She was my best friend. I was very fortunate. I was her maid of honor, remember?"

Nico nodded, "I do. Katie was ticked that Connor had to dance with you."

"Especially since Connor and I had dated a bit in college. Only because he was head over heels for her and she didn't give one lickety-split whether he was alive or dead. Glad they're past that." Emily smirked softly, smoothing Max's hair from his forehead while Nico bound the leg in place with a splint.

Nico nodded. He was mostly talking about it because he needed to be distracted. He didn't want to focus on how badly his friends kids were hurt because then he would think about how his kids might be hurt.

Damn.

That didn't work.


	17. Captured

I woke up, and panicked.

We weren't in the forest anymore.

Nolan gripped my arms more tightly, "Rory!"

I met his eyes, "How did we get here?"

He glanced at the others: Ana, Demitri, Mercury, and Riley. "We got separated from the others early in the morning. We were hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

"Fell?" I brought my hand to my forehead.

"They got us with tranquilizer darts." Demitri answered softly.

My gaze fell on Riley.

I still remembered the intensity in Echo's eyes as we packed up quickly that morning, and she told me how her focus was keeping us and Riley safe even if it meant risking themselves.

Ana looked up, and I could see the fear.

Then the screams started outside of the prison we were in.

Riley was curled up in Mercury's arms, hands pressed to his ears, eyes squeezed shut, "Not again. Not again."

My hand curled into a fist, "I am so done with this."

Nolan let go of my arms, "Rory, stay calm. We can't be reckless. Not now. It could put us in more danger."

Demitri had a nasty wound on his chest that Ana was carefully washing out.

"Stasia, how many."

She glanced over, "Sixty-three over eighteen, eight ranging from eighteen to twelve, and twenty below twelve. None younger than Riley. Youngest is about ten."

Mercury tightened his grip on Riley, his gaze shifting toward the door, "Why? Why have so many?"

I looked at Nolan. I was the only one who was there when Echo and Gareth had told the adults about the people who had taken them.

Nolan looked back at me, with that same look his father would have when he was waiting for Annabeth to fill him in.

"The group is called the Apostrángisi Exousía Company."

"Draining power or authority." Nolan translated, frowning. "What else?"

"The leader is a son of Kratos, Aaron Blackwell. They practice anthropomancy." I hugged my legs.

Nolan was frozen, tense.

Mercury's eyes were wide, "We have to get out."

"We have to get everyone out." Demitri corrected, wincing. "I don't think I want to know what anthropomancy is, but I figure it isn't good. If we manage an escape, we can't just leave everyone else here to suffer."

Nolan shook his head, "You're right, but how? We don't know the place, we don't know how long we've been unconscious or where we are. We don't have any backup, Demitri is hurt, Riley can't run, and…the more people we add, the more difficult it becomes to escape."

Mercury looked down at Riley, "Can we at least get him out?"

Nolan glanced around the room, "Rory? Can you shadow travel?"

I bit my lip, "Maybe, if there isn't anything to prevent it."

Ana nodded sharply, "Take Riley, get him out. Find out where we are, lead the others here. You want revenge, you get us out before they hurt us. Before they hurt me."

I met her gaze, then looked at Demitri, "I can take two."

Nolan and Mercury glanced at each other.

"You know they'll punish us when they find her and Riley gone." Mercury said, smoothing Riley's hair.

Nolan nodded, he looked at Ana, "We can't let Demitri get hurt more. He's in bad shape."

"Exactly, I'd slow them down. So Ana should go."

I finally had an idea. It was a long shot, but I remembered a mistake I had made some months back. "Demitri get up, Ana, take Riley."

They looked confused but did as I said.

I focused, then drew out the shadows and thrust them through together.

Then I collapsed back against Nolan and Mercury, "Problem solved." Then I passed out.

—~~—

I screeched at the tree and kept hitting it.

Finally Mel grabbed me and pulled me away from it, "I know." She said firmly. "I know."

I looked up into her eyes, "I was supposed to protect them!"

"We all were!" Melina yelled back. "We all were. We all failed. So now we all get the others back. Together, Echo, or not at all."

Gareth gently took me from Mel, "Echo."

I looked at him, tears filling my eyes, "We never should have gone home."

He looked down at me, looking just as teary, "I know. I know we shouldn't have. But we've followed after them this far, and we'll find them. I promise. We'll find them." He hugged me to him. Burying his face in my neck as I buried mine in his.

Then he pulled back, and he kissed me gently.

—~~—

Nico wrapped the bandage around Saki's arm again, "It's healing well." He said in a soothing voice. He knew the girl was terrified.

She nodded, then closed her eyes, "Kowaidesu."

He sighed. He knew that one.

I'm scared.

It was a phrase that she kept saying, and he didn't blame her one bit. She was normally good about speaking in English, but this upset and hurt and she reverted to her first language of Japanese. She had been adopted when she was seven, and her adoptive parents were killed about a year and a half ago. Chiron had thought sending her to the school would help her adjust to being a halfblood.

Will came over and squeezed Nico's shoulder.

Saki finally just fell asleep.

Nico tucked her in a bit, and then stood up and looked into Will's eyes.

Will kissed him, "We've had word from Camp Jupiter, they took another annex. No prisoners. They must have all of the prisoners in one central location. Wherever the boss is."

"And the one the kids from Camp Halfblood took?" Nico fixed Will's shirt, making sure the buttons were properly buttoned.

"They found some weapons. They've removed them and all other objects of interest and materials and are moving them back to camp with the injured, then the rest are going to the next annex." He gently brushed Nico's cheek.

"You look tired, sunshine."

"We're all tired," Will dismissed, "This is one of my jobs. I've always been in the infirmary. You know that. Now, we both need to rest and then I need to head to work."

Nico glanced over at the Paces, "How's Malcolm doing?"

"He's getting through. He's being there for the kids. They're pulling together. Only thing they can do right now. I made sure he knew we were here for him." Will looked over there as well. "The kids are upset, they want their brother back. Malcolm wants his son back. We'll get them back. We'll have to bury Cassie eventually."

Nico shuddered, "Let's get to a bed. You're right. We need a nap."

Will nodded and led Nico to the car and drove them home.


	18. Rush

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, I got stuck and I had some stuff to take care of.**

I woke up and could tell that something had happened. Something bad.

I bolted upright, ignoring how my vision blacked out from dehydration and crawling over to Mercury.

His breathing was shallow and he was pale, his green eyes dull.

"What happened?" I asked Nolan, gently touching Mercury's face.

"They found those three gone. We knew it would be bad no matter who escaped." Nolan's voice was soft. "He'll be fine. I just cauterized the wound."

I glanced over at him.

He was putting the light back together, but he glanced at me, "It had to be done."

I looked back at Mercury, "They should have punished me."

"While you were unconscious? Where's the fun in that?" He asked sarcastically. "Like we would let them touch you."

Mercury groaned and seemed to become more aware, more awake, "That was awful."

I sighed with relief as he slowly moved away from the near-death experience. "Idiots."

"That or let him bleed out and possibly get an infection? No. He needs to recover as quickly as possible. Cauterizing the wound will allow him to move sooner. And it will baffle the people holding us captive for a while." Nolan finished his task and came over to us, "That was smart, getting Demitri out with your sister and Riley. Stupid, too, but if he had been here…they would have killed him. You should have gone, though. It's dangerous for girls."

A scream echoed into our room from the vent.

I shifted my weight so I was between the boys. "I know. I know it is. But…I couldn't let Ana stay here. Or Demitri. And Riley…he reminds me of Declan. It's what Echo would have done."

Merc put a hand on my shoulder, gently, "And you couldn't pass up a chance to wreak havoc from the inside. Get revenge."

I smirked, "That too. Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified. But I'm also pretty dang angry and I can think of a few dozen people outside of this room that could use a lesson in who to not underestimate."

"We just have to make sure that we don't underestimate the people we're going against."

"It's a son of Kratos."

Nolan's mind started working, "So that's how they drain power. It must be one of his gifts. Thankfully all I got from Dad was breathing underwater."

"That you know of." Mercury muttered. "Only reason I have strong abilities with plants was because I was one for a little longer than I liked. You're the son of two powerful demigods, a grandson of one of the big three. Same with her. You two could have more powers that we don't know about."

I shook my head, "We can't assume that we have abilities beyond what we know."

"Oh, but that's half the fun." The door opened to reveal a tall, muscular, dark-haired man. Not ugly, quite the opposite.

Nolan quickly shifted so that he was in front of me.

Mercury pulled me back toward him, breathing into my ear, "Don't say a word."

I found his hand and twined my fingers with his. I knew who he was.

"And I could help you find out what you're capable of." Aaron Blackwell leaned casually against the doorframe. "I could unlock so much power in all three of you. All six of you, actually, if the other three hadn't mysteriously vanished."

Mercury squeezed my hand twice, a warning.

"Where would be the harm be in learning more about yourselves, fighting for our cause. A world controlled by demigods. Mortals our slaves instead of the people who enslave us. We could rule the world. Build an empire for the ages!" Blackwell's eyes had an evil light in them.

Nolan's jaw clenched, "No."

Blackwell sighed, "I'll give you all some more time to think about it." He then grinned wickedly, "You'll think differently given time."

The door slammed shut behind him.

I sat against the wall beside mercury.

Nolan sat on my other side.

"We're in big trouble." Mercury murmured.

—~~—

I stared at him.

He stared back with an equally shocked look.

"You…you just kissed me…" I said, trying to make sense of it.

He nodded slightly, then looked horrified, "Oh my gods…I kissed you…"

Melina cleared her throat, "Yes, we all saw that."

Why did he look horrified? Was it that awful? Was I that awful?

Gareth glanced at them, then grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the others, "We'll be back."

I followed after him, probably still in shock.

He finally stopped and turned to me, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

I just stared up at him, trying to focus on his eyes.

"Echo…you're…like my sister. My best friend. I shouldn't have kissed you." Gareth's eyes closed.

I didn't have an answer. I didn't know what to answer. I wasn't even sure I was thinking. I just wanted him to kiss me again.

"Say something. Please?" His voice was desperate.

"Why?" I breathed. Right. I had to breath.

"Why what? Why do I need you to say something? Why shouldn't I have kissed you?"

I shrugged, not sure what I had been trying to ask.

His eyes searched my face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shrugged again.

"Say something."

"You kissed me…" I dropped my gaze to our hands, smiling.

He was silent, his hand going lax for a second, then gripping mine more tightly.

I looked back up at him, "Do it again?"

He looked back at me with a look I'd never seen before. His eyes glinted. He almost looked angry, but he was also smiling a bit.

I tried to figure out what that meant.

He leaned down and kissed me again. Arms slid around me, pulled me to him. His lips pressing firmly to mine. Sweetly.

I let it last as long as possible, then pulled away and gently touched his face, "I can't believe this is happening."

He placed a couple kisses on my face, "I've been wanting to do that for two freaking years." He pressed his lips to mine again.

Oh heavens, yes.

"E-echo?"

I snapped toward Ana, "Ana!" I darted over and hugged her quickly, "What happened, what are you doing here?"

She shook her head, "Come on, I need help getting Demitri. Riley's protecting him right now. We need to hurry. We'll definitely talk about what I just saw after all of this is over. Don't think you'll get out of it."

I nodded, "Gareth, you get the others. I'll help Ana."

He hesitated, "If he's hurt, then I'll be a bigger help."

I nodded, "Right. I'll get the others."

Ana pointed, "We're in a general that way direction."

I nodded, and ran back to the group.

Straight into James.

He looked at me, then away, "Sorted?"

"Yeah, and Ana found us. Demitri is with her. He's hurt. This way." I told them all, pointing.

Linus nodded sharply and they followed me until we found the others.

James fell to the back, silent. Not looking at me.

I couldn't figure out what that was about. So I asked Melina.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Echo…he's…" She stopped herself from continuing for a moment, turning her gaze ahead. "He's mourning the loss of his mother, among other things. Give him a break."

I nodded, "Am I crazy for…you know. Gareth."

"Bad timing, but I suppose it was going to happen eventually. Just, put it aside until after all of this blows over. For everyone's sake." Mel said, her face serious.

We found Gareth and Ana with Riley and Demitri.

Demitri looked nauseous, and he had a bad wound on his chest.

Linus dropped by him and started working.

"How did you get out?" James asked, his voice somewhat monotone.

Ana looked upset, "Rory pushed us through the shadows. They're going to be in serious trouble, aren't they?"

I took a deep breath, "It'll be okay. We'll get them back."

She nodded.

Riley took my hand, "I let my guard down."

"No one is perfect, Riley."

James glanced around, "Where did you come out of the shadows?"

"Just over that hill. I couldn't get Demitri very far." Ana was fighting tears.

He nodded, "Show me. I'll scout the area after."

Mel nodded, "Good idea."

I knelt on Demitri's other side, "Can I help you, Linus?"

He pointed to the bandage, "Bandage him. I need to check Riley's knee."

I nodded and started applying the bandage, then grabbed the medical tape from the first aid kit. "You okay, Demitri?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Why would Rory do this, though?"

"Because you were hurt. You could have been used as leverage. She was smart to send you away." I said reassuringly.

He sighed, "It's my fault we were taken."

"No, it isn't." I squeezed his arm, "It could have happened to anyone."

"But it happened to me. I can't win lately." He glared at his hands.

I sighed, "You'll come out on top. Just wait and see."

—~~—

"Left. Left! LEFT!" Nico yelled, then grabbed onto his seat as the van swerved, "Dear God, Leo! Who gave you a license?!"

Leo cackled, then accelerated, "HOLD ON, HOMBRE!"

Nico's eyes widened, "SLOW DOWN!"

Leo drove straight toward the big door.

Nico squeezed his eyes shut, "THIS IS NOT HOW I WANT TO DIE!"


	19. Siege

I stared as they brought in more kids, all emaciated and bruised.

Mercury shook his head a bit, "This is sick." He breathed.

Nolan glared at the adults bringing the kids in.

Adults being a loose term. The youngest was probably sixteen.

Finally the workers retreated, leaving a bunch of terrified, traumatized kids in the same room as us.

I studied the kids, fifteen in all. None of them could even be twelve.

Mercury sighed, "Grab the water. I'll see what I can get from the window."

Nolan got the cups and filled them, then took them over, "Drink."

I went into our stash of food and grabbed the bread we had stored. They needed it more than we did. But…there wasn't quite enough for everyone. Not to sustain everyone.

"Who's eaten today?" I asked, examining them carefully, not taking out the food just yet. It could cause a riot of sorts.

A few kids tentatively raised their hands, about seven.

I winced, "Alright, I'm sorry, but we don't have enough for everyone to get some. Maybe five. Who ate yesterday?"

Two kids raised their hands.

Damn.

I looked at the remaining six, then pulled out the bread and split it up for them. They wouldn't get much, but it had to be better than nothing. And it was crusty bread so it was a little more substantial.

Mercury managed to do something outside the window, "R—"

"Ava," Nolan interrupted urgently.

Mercury blinked and nodded, "Ava, your arms are smaller, think you can…?" He nodded toward the window.

I nodded and went over, stepping into his hand so he could lift me. I was just a little too short to reach it on my own.

Mercury muttered what I was to grab, the pain his leg visible on his face.

I reached through and grabbed it, pulling it through, then the other plants that he had grown or whatever. "Done."

He lowered me a bit, and I hopped off.

Nolan came over, "They weren't dehydrated, thank goodness. But they are all hungry. I don't understand why they're feeding us so well but starving the others."

"Well?" Mercury asked as his stomach growled. "We get a solid meal. One. We just know how to make it stretch."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "And we'll keep making it stretch. But now we have to make it stretch for more people instead of more meals. They're terrified, hungry, and suffering. Us complaining and bickering isn't going to help. So if I start getting stubborn or reckless, hit me."

Nolan snorted, "Not where I thought that was going."

I flashed him a smile, and handed the plants over to Mercury.

He hooked up the improvised stove that Nolan had rigged and grabbed the pot that the workers had let us keep for some reason.

I went over to the kids, checking over their cuts and bruises as gently as I could, not giving them an option because it needed to be done.

One of the girls, a nine-year-old, looked up at me with big scared eyes, "Why are you being nice to us?"

I pushed her dirty hair out of her face, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"The other older kids weren't." She responded, looking at me with some fear.

I frowned, taking the rag I was using to wash their wounds and rinsing it out in the clean water Nolan gave me. Then I carefully washed the cut on her forehead, "We're not like the other kids, then. I had a little brother, and I have a twin sister. If they were here, I'd want them treated the same."

"What happened to your brother?"

I hesitated, then set the rag down to look at the girl. "He got really sick. He died."

"Your mommy must have been really sad."

"My mother died when I was four, I think. My Dad and my Papa…they were devastated."

The girl frowned up at me, "You have…"

"Two fathers. Yes. Twice the love." I checked a cut on her arm.

"Didn't they protect you?"

"They did their best. They taught me to be strong. To take care of others. To fight." I stood up with the last sentence, glaring at the door. I wasn't going to let them down. They raised me for this. They raised me to survive and live. And if I died, at least I would go down fighting.

—~~—

I peeked over the ridge at the compound, "It's the same one that we escaped from the first time…with some improvements."

Gareth nodded grimly.

Then a vehicle came screeching around the bend, and accelerated towards the big doors.

I felt my eyes widen.

"Ten bucks says it's Connor driving."

"Ten bucks it's my dad." Gareth shook hands with Mel on that bet.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets get down there and see." Linus said as they crashed through those doors.

I took Riley's hand and we slipped over the ridge and carefully picked our way down the hill.

There was utter chaos where the vehicle had crashed through.

We drew our weapons once we reached the compound and were all together.

Then we turned the corner just in time to see Papa deck Leo.

"THE HELL, VALDEZ?! WE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!"

"Papa!" I ran to him and hugged him.

He held me, eyes wide, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting Rory, Nolan, and Mercury." Mel answered, shrugging. "Our mess, we thought we should clean it up."

Linus shot someone as they came out the door.

Papa nodded sharply, "Reinforcements are on their way, we're just…the scouting group."

Leo grinned, "And we rock at it. Look, they get to come into a nice safe entrance."

"Wait, Rory?" Papa finally caught on to the names that were said.

"Yes, Papa. Focus. We can't use our powers because he can use them against us or drain us of the powers. So we have to fight smart." I told him and Uncle Leo.

Leo went to one of their vehicle, "Got it, I'll rig these to explode upon our escape."

The alarm was going off, but Gareth went over and managed to turn it off.

James and Linus started dragging bodies out of the way.

I glanced around, knowing there was a weapons rack somewhere around here. I remember seeing it when we first arrived.

There. That wall pulled out with the scan of an authorized hand.

"Hey, bring that one over to this wall." I told Linus, walking toward it briskly and opening the scanning pad.

He did, lifting the guy so that I could scan the hand, and then the guys eyes.

It unlocked.

I smirked and pulled the wall so the weapons racks came out like a big drawer. "Weapons anyone?"

Leo cackled, "Oh that's great!"

"Dad, you need to take a chill pill."

"I'm cool, niño. I'm cooler than cool."

"Dad, stop. Just…stop." Gareth pleaded, grabbing one of the weapons.

Papa shook his head, "So many weapons and this is just like their last minute weapon grab, I bet."

Riley cleared his throat, "Hey, shouldn't me and Demitri be making a hasty retreat?"

"Right, Ana, help them." Mel said, briefly laying her hand on Ana's shoulder. "Follow the road, but don't go on it. Keep low and stay hidden in the undergrowth."

Ana nodded sharply, "How do I know when it's safe to come out?"

"I'll sing something." I told her as everyone drew blank looks.

She nodded, then hesitated, "Actually…I should come back. For Rory. You know she can get a little out of hand."

Mel nodded, "If that's what you want. Then come in with the reinforcements."

Ana nodded again sharply.

I stopped her and gave her my backpack, "Just in case. Leave it with Demitri."

She nodded and took Riley's hand, then gave her shoulder to Demitri. They slipped out and were gone from my sight.

Papa had a deadly look on his face, and he looked toward the door. "I've got a debt to collect, who wants to help me collect?"

I stepped next to him, "Oh, I've got a beef with some people here as well. Normally I don't care for violence and I would question killing, but I'm realdy for a few heads to roll."

He examined me carefully, "You must get that from your mother. Your dad is still hesitating."

I shrugged, "I'm ready for this nightmare to end. I'm making plans. And no one here is going to ruin them for me."

He grinned wickedly, "That's my girl."

Mel was laying out a plan, with the occasional input from James and Leo, and Gareth since he knew something about the layout.

"Echo and I will lead the other group to the control center and hopefully cause a large enough distraction that the reinforcements and the initial rescue group can get the other kids out." Gareth looked at me to make sure I approved of the plan.

I nodded.

He looked back at the schematic that they had gotten from somewhere, "This is probably where they're holding their prisoners. It's dangerously close, but if they think that the rescuers all are there trying to figure out where the kids actually are, then they might focus on us. It's all we can hope for."

Linus rapidly tapped the hood of the vehicle that was being used as a table, "I'll go ahead of the rescue group. Sneak in and make sure everyone can move. We'll need these vehicles to get them all out if the numbers Ana gave us are right."

"Well, the numbers have probably declined slightly." I said before I could stop myself.

Leo winced, "Then we should hurry."

I nodded, "Gareth, put a charm on Linus so he can sneak in. The first wave of reinforcements are here and they brought a bus."

Gareth nodded.

—~~—

Nico smirked as Will got off of the bus and looked around at the mess that was made. He looked great. It helped that Nico was in an excellent mood after seeing two of his daughters and was feeling gleefully murderous so Will just looked like a god as he ran toward Nico.

And then stopped at their daughter.

Nico felt mildly disappointed, but he also understood. "Okay, she's fine. It's been like twelve hours, kiss me dork. We have to get to work."

Will smiled and gave Nico a quick kiss, "You look a little…manic."

"Well, Leo decided to crash us through the door and I'm finally about to get revenge on the b—"

"Language."

"Big dummies who took my baby girl and stole two years from us." Nico amended and finished. "Come on, of all times, can't I swear now?"

Will shrugged a bit, "I suppose so. It's just been habit."

"Great I'm going to—"

"Okay, I lied. It's not habit. Language."

Nico groaned.

Echo patted his arm, "It's okay, Papa. You can take out your frustration by stabbing people."

Annabeth was looking at the plan with James and Melina while everyone else got off the bus and other vehicles.

"Dude, this compound…" Connor glanced over the group, then frowned, "Where's Mercury?"

Travis looked more concerned, "Riley?"

"Riley's hiding in the woods with Demitri." Ana came in and told them. "Mercury is in the compound. We were caught and he, Nolan, and Rory are still prisoners."

Travis looked relieved, "We'll get Mercury." He told his brother.

Connor nodded sharply, giving a smirk that just screamed trouble.

It had been a long time since Nico had seen that smirk.

James was looking around, looking pained, finally coming over. "My dad…is he…?"

"He's back with the others, holding down the fort. We didn't think it was a good idea for him to come. Just in case…" Nico told him, trying to figure out how to tell him about his mother.

James nodded, his gaze dropping to the floor, "My mom…did she…did she die peacefully?"

Nico flinched, "W-what?"

James met his eyes, and Nico could see that he was close to losing it.

Nico nodded, "Yes. She was in some pain, but she died peacefully."

James took in a shuddering breath, "Thank you." He turned away and waited for the action part of the event.

Nico squeezed his shoulder, "Hey, you should stay away from the main fighting. Maybe help get the kids out. See your father and siblings after this is over."

James glared at the ground, "They killed my mom."

"I know. I lost a really good friend. I know you want to get revenge. But James…leave it to me. Please. I promised Malcolm I would get you home safely. Your family has lost enough." Nico pleaded softly. He couldn't bear the thought of telling Malcolm that James got killed.

James took another shaky breath, "Okay. I'll cover their escape."

"Thank you, James." Nico rubbed James' back for a second, then whistled, "Are we going to fight or not?"

Percy uncapped Riptide, "Let's get 'em."

—~~—

When the alarm went off, the workers were taken off guard.

Nolan and Mercury tackled the bigger two while I slammed my foot into the back of the last one's knee, spun and kneed his stomach, then slammed my foot into his head.

Nolan grinned at me, "Vicious. Tie him up." He tossed me some rope.

I did so, though he had to help me with the best knot.

The alarm turned off.

Mercury was getting the kids to their feet, "Come on, guys, this is our best chance to escape."

They shifted nervously.

It took us a while to get them all ready, and by then, Nolan had taken another one out with the door.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." One of the boys murmured.

Then the door slid open and shut before Nolan could react.

Linus held a hand to his lips, "Not yet. Who's injured?"

I grinned, "What's the plan?"

"Right now, I make sure all of you can walk and or run, then when the distraction comes—" He broke off to shoot a worker that entered the room, "We sneak you guys out."

I showed him who had the worst wounds.

He pulled a jar of peanut butter and some other food items out of his backpack, and then pulled out his first aid kit.

I rationed out the food and passed it out. They all hungrily took it, and looked hopefully for more.

Racket built up out in the hall, then faded slightly as the alarm started again, but this time it was Leo's voice.

"HEY YO! LEO IN DA HOUSE!" Then it started blaring Immortals by Fall Out Boy.

I grinned, "I take it that's our cue."

Linus shook his head, but more in disbelief, "Yeah, that's our cue."

Nolan and I led the way out, meeting a group halfway who took over leading the way out.

I watched the hall with a couple campers that I really didn't recognize, though I knew I should, realizing that the main fight must be down there.

I drew my sword, "Nolan…"

"I've got your back. Go ahead. Be reckless. Get revenge." Nolan's voice was scary calm.

I set my jaw and started forward, then smiled, "Gladly."

 **AN: Almost finished...perhaps. I haven't decided what I'm going to do after this since it isn't quite my main timeline. I might actually take this one to twenty-five.**


	20. Finale

The song switched to Novocaine.

Very appropriate.

I used my weight to stab the worker in my way, then pushed him off of my blade and kept walking.

Nolan sliced through enemies with the practiced ease that both of his parents showed in their fighting. He had a stony look on his face. Untouchable.

I darted my sword up and made a quick slice to his neck, then a big gash to the guy's thigh, then darted out of his reach, "Now, you can either keep fighting or try to stop the bleeding from the arteries in your neck and leg. Your choice."

The kid did the smart thing and tried to stem the flow of blood from his neck and leg.

I didn't think it mattered that I hadn't actually severed the artery in his leg.

Nolan and I danced through the opponents, helping our allies, and cutting our way toward my target.

He was currently fighting Percy, Jason, and Melina.

They weren't doing so well.

That wasn't good.

"Nolan, I need a plan."

"Stick to your strengths."

"Those being?"

"Sneaking. Go."

I nodded, "I'll need Papa's help. We'll need to disorient."

Nolan nodded, "Get down, stay hidden. I'll get to your dad and give him your plan."

I ducked into an out of the way spot, easily defended. Stabbing unsuspecting people before they could kill our allies and family.

So close. I was so close.

I saw Papa turn and nod sharply.

Nolan waved.

I melted into the shadows. If we did this right, then both of us shadow traveling would at least limit his ability to track where we were.

So I came out behind him, at full speed, and rammed my sword into him with all of my strength and weight.

He turned and backhanded me, sending me into the wall, but then he dropped to the floor, on his hands and knees, then started to get back up.

Papa met him, stabbing his stygian iron sword into the man, "That's for Cassie."

The man grinned, "I still win."

Then he fell to the floor, unmoving.

—~~—

I helped Rory limp to the vehicle.

She was half-asleep, underfed, fatigued, and she had been thrown into that wall with a lot of force, but she was fine otherwise.

Some campers stayed behind to secure the facility, with one of the current praetors of Rome overseeing things.

Then the rest went to a different compound in New York. One that was already under our side's control.

Piper ran out, hugging Demitri tightly to her, with Talia and Felix right behind her.

I tapped James' shoulder, "Hey, you going to get off the bus?"

He glanced up in surprise, but looked just as quickly away, "When I get off…I have to face life without my mom."

"But your dad is going to be so relieved that you're okay." I rested my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Please…please don't." He glanced at my hand, looking pained.

I removed it, "Sorry…James, did I do something wrong? You've been avoiding me ever since the forest."

He shook his head, "No. I have to get inside now. You're right. My dad's probably worried." He got up hastily and got off the bus.

I followed him.

Enya saw him first, "James!" She darted over.

He wrapped her in a tight hug, both squeezing the life out of each other.

Malcolm's relief showed, and he and the other three rushed over to surround their brother and son.

The look James exchanged with his father before burying his face in his shoulder…

That broke my heart.

Dad found me and wrapped his arms around me, "Hey Echo." He whispered.

"Hi, Dad." I rested against him, "I think it's time for a nap."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Never again." Dad said, guiding me back out of the building. "We're going home."

I smiled, "Finally."

—~~—

Nico smoothed the hair of his eldest daughter away from her face as she scrunched her nose in her sleep. "This was an excellent idea."

Will held the twins on either side of him, both asleep, "I couldn't dream of sending them to their own beds. Not after everything. I wanted them here. With us."

"Like I said, it was an excellent idea." Nico carefully moved Echo so that he was laying between her and Rory. "I'll be able to make sure they're here and fall back to sleep twice as fast."

Will chuckled softly, then leaned over to receive the kiss Nico offered him, "We're really lucky."

Nico nodded, laying back and yawning. His mind was still trying to figure out what that man meant by saying that he still won. But that could be the focus some other day. Some other moment. His family was whole.

He slept somewhat fitfully, but woke up because someone shook him in the morning.

He opened his eyes groggily, and looked up into the beautiful, sweet face of his oldest daughter. His Echo Lark.

"Hey, it's Saturday." She whispered.

Nico grinned, immediately in tears, "Be out in a couple minutes."

She kissed his cheek and set the alarm, then gave him a big smile and slipped out.

Then Nico cried. Relief, sorrow, happiness…he let them all out.

Then when the alarm went off, he turned it off so the others wouldn't wake up, and went out to make omelets with Echo.

She hummed as she worked, dancing around the kitchen with graceful steps.

He pulled her into a hug, sort of leaning on her for a bit. "You look so much like your Dad."

She grinned up at him, "I missed you, Papa."

He planted a kiss on her cheek, "You're never allowed to leave again."

"College?"

"Overrated." Nico said, putting kisses on her cheeks. "You can go somewhere close to home."

"We'll see." She said, then handed him the bowl of eggs. "We have ham?"

"Bacon."

She nodded and got it out the bacon to fry.

Nico set the eggs aside, and grabbed the onions and mushrooms, "You're getting tall."

She rolled her eyes, "Not really. You're just kind of short."

Nico flinched, then looked at her, offended. "Short?"

"Well, you're not exactly tall. Dad is 6', and you're quite a bit shorter." Echo pointed out.

Nico gave her hair a bit of a tug, "Doesn't mean you have to point it out. We'll see how tall you are after breakfast."

"Okay."

The phone rang.

Nico grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Solace, can I talk to Echo?"

Nico wondered what Gareth could want soon, "Uh, sure, hang on. Echo? Phone. It's Gareth."

She smiled and blushed, "Oh, okay." She took the phone, "Hello?"

Nico watched as she just kept smiling and talking, nothing too big, mostly she was listening. She was almost glowing with happiness.

Hang on, she was actually glowing.

Nico went over, cupping his hands to make sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was.

She looked at him like he was crazy, then realized she was glowing and smiled, "I better go, apparently I'm glowing. Yeah. Okay. Bye."

Nico smiled at her, "You're a little too happy."

"Is there such a thing as too happy, Papa?" She asked, flipping the bacon.

Nico shook his head, "Not today."

—~~—

I tuned my guitar, plucking nervously at the strings.

We were going to be playing the song James wrote. Me on guitar, Echo was going to play the piano, James would be playing the violin.

I wonder if she knew the importance of the song. If she realized how crushed James was by her dating Gareth.

Nevermind that, though. With her on piano, the song was beyond perfect.

James peeked out at the crowd again, "Oh man…"

I cleared my throat, "It'll be fine."

The act before ours finished.

James was shaking.

Echo gave us both a calm smile, "Relax, it's all family and friends and the song is perfect. We've practiced so much that I could play the song in my sleep."

James swallowed hard and nodded.

I knew he was doing two songs. Echo and I were only part of the first one.

We went out and took our places.

James nodded.

I started, strumming a chord.

Together, everything sounded perfect. Hypnotic.

When it was over, everyone erupted in applause.

Echo grinned at me, then James.

James handed me the violin while I handed him the guitar.

Echo and I got off the stage, watching from backstage.

He sat on the stool, glancing nervously at the crowd. Then he started playing.

I took Echo's hand as he started to sing.

"A little bird told me,

That this life could be grand,

It told me not to worry,

That everything would be alright;

The sky is full of light,

My heart aches

To reach the heights,

I break as she walks away,

Taking the last light of day:

That little bird lied,

Told me that I'd be okay,

It echoed words of hope,

Then it disappeared;

The sky is full of light,

My heart aches

To reach the heights,

I break as she walks away,

Taking the last light of day:

Change is a part of life,

But life is full of pain,

Darkness will gather 'round,

I can't keep it away;

The sky was full of light,

My heart aches

to reach those heights,

I broke when she walked away,

Because she took

The last

Light of day…

A little bird told me

She'd be back someday."

Echo was practically crushing my hand.

Everything was silent, then erupted into applause again, cheers.

I could see everyone was on their feet, most of them crying. They thought the song was about his mom.

Echo looked at me, "You knew…"

I hugged her, "I'm sorry. I couldn't say anything."

She shook her head, "I've got to go."

"No, you have to talk to him. You need to tell him that his song was beautiful. You need to squeeze his hand, and then you need to follow the other performers out to the parents. Best thing you can do for him is pretend you don't know it was about you. He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it." I told her.

Then James came backstage. He was still shaking.

Echo gave him a smile, taking his hand, "That was amazing, James."

He looked at her and gave a bit of a smile, then he sort of patted my shoulder and walked past us toward the other performers to leave. Meet everyone out in the gymnasium.

Echo held onto me tightly, and we went out to find out family.

Ana was commenting to me about different things telling me where Felix was so we could avoid him.

She would have been performing, but she had a bad case of laryngitis and couldn't get anything but squeaks.

I'd been talking for her for almost two weeks.

Papa found us first, smiling at both of us. "You two did really well."

"Thanks." I grinned at him.

Echo just snuggled close to him, her smile unreadable.

Dad came over with Ana, "Hey, we ready to go?"

Papa nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

Echo nodded.

I hesitated, "I just want to talk to Nolan real quick."

Papa nodded again, "Meet you outside."

I nodded and started making my way through the crowd to where Nolan was standing with his family.

Someone caught me arm before I reached them.

I looked down at Maggie, "Hey, what's up?"

She looked scared, "Felix and Demitri are fighting upstairs. It was bad."

I bit my lip, "Go find Mr. And Mrs. Grace."

I ran toward the stairs, taking them as fast as I could.

"How could you?!" Demitri yelled.

Felix got him in a sort of headlock, "You'll never understand."

I could only watch as Felix jerked his brother, heard a sort of popping, accompanied by a scream of agony by Demitri, then Felix set his brother down and turned to me.

I stared at him, wide eyed, "You…"

He gave me a smile, "You." He thrust his hand toward me and hit me with a blast of electricity.

I hit the floor again, rolling.

He was gone when I looked up.

"Demitri…" I half-crawled, half stood up and ran to him.

He was alive, but unconscious.

Everyone rushed upstairs, Piper and Jason in the lead.

I looked at them, "Get my Dad. Now."

—~~—

I kept stroking Rory's hair, hoping she would calm down eventually.

She just kept staring at the wall.

Papa brought in a cup of tea, carefully putting it in her hands and making her drink a bit.

The front door opened, then shut.

Dad walked in, looking exhausted. Defeated.

We all waited, looking at him anxiously.

"His back was badly broken. The surgery went well…but the damage…it wasn't completely fixable. He could be paralyzed. It's too early to say whether he'll be completely paralyzed, or partially." Dad finally said in a soft voice.

Papa hugged Dad tightly, pulling his head to rest on his shoulder. "There was nothing more you could do."

Dad nodded slightly, "You all didn't stay up all night, did you?"

I looked at Ana, who was barely awake in her seat, having woken up when the door closed.

Papa made a soft shushing sound, "Don't worry about that. Echo, run down and tell Gareth that he and Maggie should come over here for the day. That his parents will be at the hospital with Piper and Jason."

I nodded, then gestured for Ana to come take my place.

She did.

I grabbed my sword and walked down the street to the Valdez house, knocking on the door.

Gareth opened after the second knock, "Hey, I saw you coming."

"Maggie get to sleep?"

He nodded, "Any word…?"

I nodded, "He could be paralyzed."

Gareth closed his eyes, muttering something like a prayer in Spanish. I didn't try to translate it.

"Papa says you and Maggie should stay at our house for today. Your parents will be staying with Piper and Jason."

He nodded, "Can you grab her backpack?"

I nodded and followed him in, grabbing her play-date backpack while he picked her up.

We went back to my house, and got Maggie settled in Riley's old room with her blanket wrapped around her.

Gareth did something that put Rory to sleep, then carried her over to her bed.

Dad and Papa murmured to me, then went to their room.

Gareth took my hand, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "A lot to take in. Rory said that Demitri sounded like he had been betrayed. Not just that, it's been wondering if he was going to be okay. And…something else that happened."

"You didn't get any sleep?"

I shook my head, "You?"

He nodded, "I got a couple of naps in. Come on, I'll put in a movie. You can fall asleep to that."

I nodded and curled up on the couch with him as he watched a movie and I attempted to fall asleep.

When I did, I had strange dreams.

It started with a woman. A woman with eyes bluer than the sky, and hair like spun gold. Beautiful.

And a little scary.

She looked sad, "It's time, Echo. Follow the signs only you can see. Lead your sisters to me. They will free me from this prison. I will save your fathers from their deaths, I will fix this stream of time. Hurry."

Then I was seeing my mother, with Cassie, talking to my Papa. He looked so young, afraid. Hopeful.

I saw Melina getting stabbed.

Gareth in a hospital bed. In a coma.

Ana in a crowd of people, staring at me.

Rory in a field of dead people.

Smiling.

 **AN: As always, there will be a bonus chapter. However, I actually came up with an idea for the next story which means this is ending on twenty like the others. So, after the bonus chapter comes out in about a week, I will let you know what it will be called. 3**


	21. Bonus

"Good, you're still here." The voice rumbled, causing the floor to shake slightly. Blocking the sunlight that streamed through the small window.

"You're blocking my light." She murmured, giving the owner of the voice a glare. "You know how I get when you block my light." She slowly got herself up.

"You've been my prisoner, if you could do anything then you would have gotten yourself free ages ago. Do you know how much time has past? How many of your loved ones have died? Whose deaths I orchestrated? Little Megara? Her son, Declan. Peter. Rikki. Aaron Blackwell…"

She glared at her captor, "That one was no loved one of mine!"

"Oh, but you created him."

"No!" She slammed into the bars of her cell, "He made himself! I tried to stop him from following that path! If anyone other than him is to blame, it's you. Filling his head with lies, and for what? To get your revenge on Zues?"

A laugh.

"Still fishing for information, O Cursed One? Your abilities as a demigod weakening your abilities as a goddess? You should have stayed mortal. Where's your husband now? Your father? Your friends?" He kept laughing at her.

She turned away from the bars, "I will be freed."

"Really? You think life and death will save you? Good luck with that. You have no way of communicating with the outside world. And the boy…a child of beginnings and endings…he has met a fate of death. Declan was the only one who could save you, and we ensured his death the moment he was in that car crash. And the girl, Echo, she will never be able to lead a normal life. She will be drawn in by the child of the wolves, she's ready to fall. The twins will never be able to free you. Aurora will be drawn to death and destruction. Anastasia overwhelmed by the cruelty of the world. And you will be helpless to stop them, goddess of the curtain between worlds."

"And Felix Grace has nothing to do with your revenge on Zues? Aaron Blackwell wasn't just a pawn on your chessboard? How long will you continue messing with time? Altering the future? Breaking the rules? I will end this. I will right the wrongs you have inflicted upon this world. I will set the timeline straight. And they are much stronger than you give them credit for. Do you think they are unprotected by any means? I have always fought you and I will continue to fight you. And I will win."

"We'll see about that."

She turned and smiled at him, "I already have."

 **AN: Well, that ends this story. Thanks to those who read and review! Next story: Restoring Light, the last story in the Solangelo Family Adventures until we reach this point in my main timeline. Let me know if I left anything unanswered and I'll make sure to answer it in the next story, also I'm taking requests for what you want to happen in the next as well as opinions on whether or not I should have multiple POVs in the next like I did in this. Ana is a definite POV, but let me know if you think I should have others like I did here. Love and Solangelo 3**


End file.
